Sandy South
by penpractice
Summary: After Felipe's take over, Sookie has changed her name and moved away to start a new life but some old friends show up to disrupt her peace. Follows the books mostly but I have altered slightly the events at the end of From Dead To Worse
1. New Life

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**This is my first attempt, please be kind. That said, constructive criticism welcome.**

**This story takes place one year after Felipe de Castro's take over of Louisiana. Up to the night at Sookie's house when the take over happened everything is as it happened in the books. Eric remembered his time with Sookie and headed off to cement his place in the new hierarchy. Sookie still had to break the Calvin's hand, but Eric never came to Merlotts and she never met Felipe. After not hearing from Eric for over a month Sookie, with the help of her Grandfather, Mr Catiliades and Amelia, left her old life and started a fresh under a new name in another state. She has not seen or heard from any of her old acquaintances since she left. **

I heard the beep of my watch and headed towards the back of the restaurant glancing over my tables as I went. With a smile at James, the manager, I tipped my head towards the staff room to indicate I was taking my break. He roamed his eyes over the room quickly and nodded back. James was OK, we were never going to be best buddies but he appreciated that I worked hard, was never off sick and, since I had finally started taking the occasional extra shift in the evening we had developed a cordial relationship.

For the first 3 months after I left Bon Temps I hadn't gone out between sunset and sunrise at all. In fact I'd made sure I was in my apartment at least an hour before sunset and never left until the sun was well established in the sky. As I wandered towards the small back room where the staff could sit during their breaks I shook my head at myself. I still wasn't completely comfortable out after dark but I had learnt not to be quite so paranoid. (If they are actually out to get you are you still paranoid?) Well maybe they were and maybe they weren't. I hadn't seen any of the Supes I knew for over a year, and had only seen a couple I didn't, and mostly in the course of serving them, the occasional shifter or Were. I didn't want to look back, I wanted to be shiny and new with none of that stuff in my life.

I reached the locker room and scanned the room both visually and mentally to make sure I was alone before opening my locker and taking out the small flask inside. Of course I could never forget, in fact it would be down right dangerous if I did. It is impossible to disappear and make a fresh start when one of the people you are avoiding is bonded to you by blood. Even before I had decided to go I had wanted rid of the bond. It had been bad enough with Eric being able to sense my mood and location, but the feeling of joy and contentment his closeness invoked after the blood exchange that had altered our connection permanently was disturbing. Ever time it happened I wanted to be annoyed but couldn't be because I just felt happy and safe, which was really annoying.

Amelia had done some research and we had agreed blood-bonds were really bad for the human. Often they became little more than puppets, dancing to their Master's strings. I knew Eric had always loathed that kind of control of humans, but the thought that it might even be possible was terrifying. Besides, even if my weird little quirk protected me somewhat, I still couldn't determine my own feelings from those caused by the bond. I had poured coke over some poor woman at work just because she asked for extra ice – I've no idea what had pissed Eric off at that moment but the rage rolled right through me and onto the woman's head. Try explaining that one. Sam was pretty good about it when I finally confessed what had happened but he was really mad at me for forming the bond in the first place and insisted there must have been a way to avoid it.

I wanted rid of it, I needed Eric out of my head, or heart, or whatever. Amelia was great, with the help of her mentor she had eventually come up with the potion I was about to drink. They could find no way to end the bond, at least, not without killing either myself or Eric, (in his case it would be killing again I guess but you know what I mean) as much as I wanted to be free I could not stomach that end for either of us. The potion they had finally produced muted the bond, with the addition of time and distance Eric could not feel me, and I could not feel him.

It had been a carefully planned manoeuvre. The potion had to be taken twice a day, every day, to remain effective. One missed dose and, if he chose, to Eric could be on my doorstep as fast as he could fly (which I knew from experience was pretty fast.) and it wasn't effective until after the second dose. Luckily we had not exchanged blood for some time by the time I planned to leave, but even then, had I been close, he still might have been able to find me. With even more time passed and the build up of the potion taken twice a day for the past year he would have to be in the same room before he could sense me now, but it would never be gone.

I opened the flask and downed the liquid within. It was foul tasting but I had gotten use to it and barely even made a face any more. Just as I was returning the now empty flask to my bag I heard voices approaching the door. I turned to see Philip and Grace as they entered the staff room pushing each other and trying to look stern with big grins on their faces. Philip was about 5'10 and very thin with carrot orange hair and Grace was tiny at about 5 foot with long dark hair. They were two of my favourite people at the restaurant where I now worked.

"That's it! You're not getting any for a week." said Grace, she'd managed to drop the grin and keep her voice stern, but running her hand over Philip's butt while she was saying it gave the lie to her statement.

Philip pouted, dropped his head and look up through his lashes at her "Baby, you wouldn't do that to me, would you." he managed to look adorably dejected standing before her with his shoulders slumped.

Grace immediately reached for him, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him to her. "As if I could." Philip wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her butt with both hands.

"Glad to hear it."

I coughed loudly to draw attention to my presence and they both jumped away from each other looking round guiltily. After a second they relaxed and moved back towards each other.

"Sorry Sandy, thank God it's only you though, James-the-Pain has been griping at us for being too … too … you know." said Grace blushing.

I had taken the name Sandy because it was close-ish to my own name, Sandy South, Ha! "It's fine, I just thought it was best if you knew I was here. I can go if you want some privacy though." I wasn't keen on cutting my break short but playing gooseberry didn't appeal either.

"No don't go, I've got to get back anyway." smiled Philip "Actually Grace has something to talk to you about." he looked significantly at his fiancé, who widened her eyes back in a 'thanks for putting me on the spot' kind of way. Philip just gave her a quick peck on the lips and with a nod and a wave to me skedaddled back out the door.

Grace looked at me cautiously.

"Whatever it is, just ask Grace." I said sitting at the small plastic table and locking my shields in place. This was my new life, except as a safe-guard with new people, I tried never to use my telepathy with friends any more. It was exhausting but as I had no social life to speak of it was only during working hours I really had to work at it so I coped. I was a normal person now. (My mantra that I repeated to myself at least 30 times a day.)

"Well, I know you don't really do this kind of thing but …" Grace cast her eyes around the room took a deep breath and came to sit at the table with me. "Well here's the thing. My sister is an artist, as you know, and her work is being displayed at this big gallery down town. Philip can't come with me because he's doing extra shifts to pay for the wedding and I can't let my sister down by not going. But there is no way I can go to some fancy art gallery by myself and Jenny, my sister, will be busy with all the big-wigs half the time. I can hardly take Sophie or Jade. Please, please come with me Sandy. Please. We don't have to stay long, just an hour or two." Grace's voice was pleading as she rushed through her explanation.

I thought about it. It was true, I was well known for avoiding any gathering that was in public, especially those that took place at night. Most people accepted that I was just uncomfortable in large crowds and didn't push to hard. Of course I hadn't told them my history, or that I was scared I might see someone I knew or be seen and recognised, so mostly they just figured I was socially inept. I was still crazy Sookie in a way, or crazy Sandy now, but at least I wasn't in the hospital every other week.

Grace and Philip were always very gentle about the fact I never went out and I suspected they thought I had been traumatised in some way but I had resolutely stayed out of their heads so I wasn't sure what story they had imagined for me. In light of this, the fact that she was asking spoke volumes. It was true neither Sophie or Jade would be appropriate company for a swanky affair at an art gallery. They were the two other waitresses we worked with. We all got on pretty well as work colleagues, but Jade and Sophie were wild party girls so we had nothing in common outside the restaurant. They were always entertaining us with stories of their drunken exploits, of the men they dated or the new club they had been thrown out of.

Grace had been one of them too, before she met Philip. In fact she had only just started building bridges with her family now she had calmed down from her wild ways, so I could understand why the event was so important to her. I had worked several evening shifts by this point and in the whole of the last year I had only seen a single Vampire, and only a handful of Supes at all, not a single person who had recognised me. It should be safe. And Grace had always been so nice to me, even though I wouldn't go out with them on my nights off.

"Sure Grace, of course I can come. Wow, your sister must be excited, I didn't know she was so successful."

Grace heaved a sigh of relief and grabbed my hand looking into my face for a moment to share that she understood going would be difficult for me before replying.

"Well this is her first big showing, it's just her work and two others in the whole gallery for the event, and there are some really big names, collectors you know, going. I've no idea what to wear or anything you _have_ to help me."

I laughed, I don't know why Grace would think I would know what was appropriate for an art gallery but she was clearly very nervous about it.

"Well, I've never been to anything like it myself either, when is it?"

"Next Thursday."

"Well perhaps we could take your sister out for coffee at the weekend to congratulate her and ask her what to expect."

"Oh, that's a great idea, thanks Sandy, you're the best."

"Well I better get back, you know James will be looking at his watch and tutting."

"Sure, you really are the best Sandy."

Later that night, after I'd finished my shift, I headed out to my car. I always scanned the area with my extra sense when out at night and as I unlocked my door I felt the blank spot behind me. Turning, my eyes skimmed the shadows by the bins.

"You have the best senses of any human I've ever met." came a dark voice.

"Maybe you're just not that stealthy." I grinned. Henry was the one Vampire I knew now. He was a friend, of sorts, as much as two people can be while asking and telling each other nothing about their pasts.

I had met him after my first late shift at the restaurant about six months after I had left Bon Temps. Coming out to my car I had been skittish anyway, and hearing three young lads calling out to me had been terrifying. Even though they were plain old human, and they had only called 'hey blondie' I was terrified, and was trying desperately to get in my car as quickly as possible. So, of course I had dropped my keys. The lads had surrounded me and were trying to get me to go to a bar with them. They kept moving forward and eventually one of them had grabbed my arm. I had kicked his shin and lashed out with my free hand. They had all stopped laughing then.

In the silence that followed a deep voice had said "Is there a problem here?"

"Nothing that concerns you mister" one of the lads had replied, they hadn't even turned around and I knew from their thoughts that they hadn't realised he was a vampire.

"I disagree. I think it's time you moved on don't you." the voice was calm but I knew with vampires a calm voice often held more menace than yelling. Reaching out with my extra sense I had located him in the shadows.

"Fuck off and mind your own business." the leader of the lads had planted his feet before me, an ugly look on his face. Suddenly a broad back had been all I could see as the vampire appeared between me and my attackers.

"You are done here, you will leave now." the dark voice held authority and I figured he was glamouring the leader.

Sure enough, "Come-on lads, bitch ain't worth it." he'd said to the others and they left.

I might have been grateful but on the other hand I was now alone in the dark with a strange vampire who may or may not know who I was. He turned slowly towards me and my heart accelerated as I held my breath. Did he know me? Was he looking for me? Even if he wasn't I had been told often enough that my scent was particularly appealing to Vampires, damn fairy blood. But after a moment of looking at my petrified form he back away a couple of steps and nodded to me.

"I apologise if I scared you, are you OK?" He seemed to shrink before me, become more human, even though he was clearly a vampire. He was only about 5'10, 5'11 and though he was attractive, as all vampires seem to be, his appearance was understated. He had slightly scruffy dark hair and very deep eyes that a girl could easily get lost in. It took a minute for me to find my voice and he waited patiently.

"I'm fine, thank you." I waited to see what he would do, I just wanted to leave but I didn't want to be rude.

"They didn't hurt you?"

"No" was he hoping I was bleeding?

After another long pause during which he seemed to be examining me for injury I finally decided to cut to the chase.

"Did you want something?" I stood a little taller against the side of my car as I said this. The vampire actually looked a little sad after I spoke.

"No my dear, I don't want anything from you. I guess it seems old fashioned now, but I still believe a lady should be treated with respect, that is all. If you are sure you are alright I will wait while you get into your car and then leave you to your evening." at this he even took another step back from me.

My Gran practically screamed in my head at my ungrateful behaviour.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I am grateful for your assistance of course I am. I just …" as nice as he had been I was not going to get involved with any more vampires. "I just … need to get home. Thank you again."

"Of course." I knelt down and picked up my keys from the floor and opened my car. "If you'll permit me." I looked back at him. "My name is Henry." he gave a small bow and a slight smile. I waited but he didn't say any more. He didn't even seem to be waiting for my name. I threw my bag into the car lifted my foot into the foot-well before turning back to him a final time.

"Thank you Henry, I'm Sandy. Good bye." and I got into my car and left.

I started to see him occasionally after that, mostly from a distance. Once or twice he nodded to me but never approached. Then one night Jade had been getting into it with an ex in the parking lot, I had come out to see if she was OK and Henry had once again intervened. Only this time both Jade and her ex started in on him, well I couldn't have that. So I had found myself walking up and defending him, we had been cautious friends ever since. He had told me he lived near the restaurant and so I often saw him when I worked a late shift. But I'd never told him anything about the real me, he only knew Sandy, and it was staying that way.

Tonight he was wearing tight jeans and a Nevada t-shirt, and he looked damn sexy. I really missed sex.

"I am incredibly stealthy, even by vampire standards." Henry smiled at me "But I am glad to see you tonight, as always. You are well?"

"I'm good, how is your evening?"

"Tolerable, Gregory had a date so we had to cut our time together short I was on my way to the beach for a walk and thought I'd stop by to see if you were working."

Henry had three 'friends' with whom he had sex and from whom he got blood, Beatrice, Gregory and Debbie, they all had other relationships of their own and all knew about each other, it was an odd set up but according to Henry everyone was happy with it so who was I to judge them. I had been surprised that Henry was willing to share 'his' humans with others but he had just laughed when I asked him and said it stopped them being too needy and left him free to do as he wished with his time without having to deal with the constant demands of a regular lover. He didn't like to use glamour on his humans, he felt it took away from their inherent appeal and made them less than they were, though he acknowledged he had needed to do it on occasions in the past.

"Sounds good, it's a beautiful night."

"Would you like to join me? I have been reading a new book and I would love to tell you all about it." Henry loved to talk books with me, even though our reading tastes were so different. In fact, he said it worked because our tastes were so different, we would never read the same books so he could tell me all about the ones he read and I could tell him all about the ones I read. I was actually still pretty buzzed from my shift and figured a walk might be just the thing to wind down before bed.

"Sure, I finally finished that mystery I've been reading so I can give you tit for tat."

Henry laughed, "Perfect. I shall follow you back and meet you by your house." I had imposed strict rules when I first got to know Henry, he never came in my car and didn't have an invite into my house. If I had my way he wouldn't know where I lived at all but there is just no way to keep that kind of thing from a vampire who can just follow you home if he chooses so I didn't bother to try.

"Great, I'll see you in a few minutes then." My house was only about five minutes drive from the restaurant and for day shifts I always walked, but not at night. Once I parked up at home I walked straight down to the beach where Henry was waiting and we walked and talked books for an hour before I started yawning to much to make much sense and headed home.


	2. The Gallery

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**(This is my first attempt, please be kind. That said, constructive criticism welcome.)**

Once in my house I headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed, looking at myself in the mirror. I shook my head, so much for my Supe free life, I had just spend the evening walking along a secluded beach with a vampire. I was stupid. But Henry just seemed so different from the other vampires I'd known – ha, like I hadn't thought that before. Hadn't I had a little group of 'my vampires' back in Bon Temps.

Initially, after the night of the take over, I had just been glad we had all survived, but then it all started to sink in. I was having nightmares about the bombing in Rhodes and all I could think of during the day was that Eric knew, Eric remembered. I was dreading the visit I was sure would follow shortly, the 'talk' he'd promised we had to have whether I wanted it or not. I was tense for weeks waiting for the knock on my door, but I didn't hear from him again, what did that mean?

Weeks passed and nothing, not a phone call, not a message, nothing. Then there was Bill, he dropped by a lot after that night, never for long, always just 'how are you, anything you need' crap, I really didn't need to go there again, no matter how sincere he might be. Typical, when I'd wanted Bill I'd got Eric, then when I'd wanted well not 'wanted' exactly, but expected, Eric, I got Bill, damn vampires. Sam was building up to another rant on staying away from vampires, though I'd managed to avoid the actual lecture by avoiding him. And then my stupid brother. Breaking Calvin's hand broke my heart. I still felt sick at the thought of it.

Pam had stopped by once, about a month after the take over, with an official message from the new King apologising for any inconvenience regarding what had happened at my house but with no other message. That was the last straw. I could tell the new regime was too interested in me, Bill was too interested in me, Eric despite his reacquired memories wasn't interested in me and I wasn't interested in Jason after the whole hand thing, and I wasn't interested in Alcide after the whole Were war thing. I needed to get away. I spoke to Amelia about the bond, I had heard from her strongly broadcasting head that while she didn't want to go home, staying with me might be more dangerous than it was worth and I totally understood her feeling that way. It would be safer for her to be away from me.

I spoke to my Great-Grandfather about a new identity and I spoke to Mr Cataliades about cutting all my other ties. Mr Cataliades had dealt with everything that had been under Sookie Stackhouse, he was also my only link back to my former life, I could send and receive messages through him if necessary. My Fairy Grandfather had provided the new identity we had had a hard time coming up with a new name for me. Both Niall and Mr Cataliades said that anything actually connected to me would be dangerous because Bill and Eric knew me too well. Amelia had suggested I use Northman, as surely the last name Eric would look for me under was his own, I had retorted that the whole point was to be as far from him as possible, so she had suggested Southman instead, with a laugh. Two days later I still had not picked a name so South it was (I dropped the 'man' this was _so_ not about Eric damn it!).

I set up a rental agreement with Amelia that was paid through Mr Cataliades who was protected from revealing anything through client-lawyer privilege (in the Supe world this involves enchantments that actually make it impossible for the information to be got at that way. My Grandfather created Sandy South, along with a full history, social security and everything and even did a little bit of magic so that I would recognise that name as my own. Amelia with the help of Octavia created the potion that suppressed the blood blond to prevent Eric finding me, and taught me how to make it for myself seeing as I would have to take it twice a day for the rest of my life if I wanted to stay undetectable. Then they performed a spell on themselves so that they forgot everything except that I had gone of my own choice and they didn't know where. I hoped this would keep them safe and Mr Catilades assured me later that indeed it had.

I had left a letter for Sam simply giving telling him I would not be coming back to work and I was taking the advise he was having so much trouble giving me. I left nothing for Jason, I was too angry when I left. Several months later I sent him a message, through my demon lawyer, that I was fine and he shouldn't worry about me. I left nothing for any of the vampires. I had felt a little bad about Pam, but anything left for her might be interpreted as actually meant for Eric.

Suppressing the bond had been strange. I was definite it was what I wanted but the loss of the connection left a void in me. I needed to take two doses 12 hours apart in order to start the process, so I carefully timed it so the first two doses would be during the first day, during which time I also travelled as far from Bon Temps as I could. My Grandfather had bought me plane tickets in the name of Sookie Stackhouse to no less than 10 different destinations after that there were more false leads and more and more, I left it to him. Sandy South flew from Shreveport to New York and New York to LA. Once in LA she rented a car and drove north to Santa Barabara. And here I was, with the sun.

I wrote regularly to Claudine, via the lawyer, but my letters had to be so cryptic I'm not sure how much she got out of them. I'm sure my fairy family could find me easily if they chose to, but I was worried others may follow them if they did so they had agreed to stay away. Instead she wrote back via the same channels always giving me all the latest on my former friends, family and acquaintances. It was through Claudine that I knew Bill still hovered outside my house nearly every night; That Jason had made a big fuss through town for about a week and then gone quiet and stayed that way, not even going out with his friends; That Amelia was well and working my old job at Merlotts; That Sam made a point of always saying to Claudine that he missed me and hoped I was well wherever I was; And that Alcide had said my Friend of the Pack status remained in tact no matter what and I only needed to call if I needed them. The only person Claudine never mentioned was Eric. Occasionally she would mention Pam, in passing, but never Eric.

Mr Cataliades informed me that a search had been instigated quietly by the new King 'out of concern for my safety', of course he didn't want to draw attention to the fact that he had lost me. When I finally gave in and asked directly about Eric's reaction Mr Cataliades told me that he had 'been unhappy' when he first realised I was gone, but then said the less I knew beyond that the better as I was making a new start. All I needed to know was that they didn't know where I was and had no way of finding out. I took this to mean that Eric didn't actually care that much, maybe he was relieved I was gone.

I had got a new apartment, a day time job and huddled away in my little corner trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. The first few weeks were the worst, I was scared all the time, thinking everyone I passed was someone sent to find me, I didn't dare leave my house after dark and kept as much to myself as possible. But worst of all I found I actually missed the bond. It was like there was a hole inside me, an emptiness where Eric had been, I hated that.

I was used to that dull ache now though, and my life, well, it was just fine. I went to work, and, well, it was fine. On my day off I went to a matinee at the movies. The first time, sitting in the dark I had been nervous, even though it was broad day outside I kept expecting a vampire to appear beside me, I didn't even really register what happened on the screen I was so tense, but I went back the next week, and now I went every week. Sometimes one of the girls from work would join me but mostly I went on my own. So OK, maybe I was a little bored, but it was better than being beaten, shot at or hospitalised every other week, wasn't it.

After eight months I had decided I needed to get out more, I made friends with a guy in my apartment block that I had spoken to a couple of times by the pool. He was flamboyantly gay and as touchy-feely as a fairy, but he had a kind heart and made me laugh and most importantly he was 100% human. We would have movie nights in or cook experimental dinners for each other, with varying degrees of success (more than once we'd had to order a pizza in defeat) occasionally he would even talk me into going to a play with him in the evening. He was into a weird kind of experimental theatre that I didn't understand but it was always fun listening to him deconstruct the performances afterwards. If I was having a bad day at work I could call him and he would come in after he finished at his job and sit in my section and make me laugh. Jeremy was truly the light in my new life, it was effortless to be with him, even if I relaxed my shields, he never had a thought he wasn't prepared to say.

The following Thursday I was in a dress for the first time since I'd started my new life. Philip had managed to get the night of after all but Grace still insisted I went for moral support and so I dragged Jeremy along to make up a four. My dress was a little on the short side and a little on the tight side but the cut suited me and I'd felt so glamorous when I tried it on in the shop that it didn't take much persuasion from Grace to decide yes, I _had_ to buy it. I wore my usual pile of silver jewellery, earrings, necklace, bracelets the lot, that I now never went without (Henry forgave me this, though he did frown at me occasionally for it) and black strapped sandals with kitten heals. For the first time in a long time I also wore full make-up. I was just putting the finishing touches to my lipstick when I heard a brief tap on the door followed immediately by Jeremy's voice.

"Come on you gorgeous creature, where are you hiding, it won't do to be late to this kind of event you know." I wandered out to find him in a beautifully cut pinstripe suit looking like sex on a stick, too bad I wasn't his type.

"Oh Sandy, you're beautiful, how have you hidden this from me all this time. Well that's it, I'm never putting up with you in shorts and those old tatty t-shirts again. It is a cruelty to mankind to hide such a vision of loveliness from the world." Jeremy studied me up and down a moment longer before pulling me into a hug.

"Oh we are going to be the envy of the event, every man will want to be me and every woman will want to be you, we will make so many new enemies." Jeremy's grin was delighted. "Come, let us away, Philip and Grace are out in the car." and before I could think or respond he was pulling me out the door.

The Gallery was an impressive building, large banners outside advertised the event with the names and pictures of the three artists being displayed. Walking up the the carpeted stairs to the entrance I felt like a movie star on a red carpet, though without the cameras and adoring fans. There were a couple of photographers by the door but I avoided them easily, after all I was no-one, they were not really interested in getting my picture. Inside we were greeted by waiters with trays of champagne and we had barely picked up a glass each when Grace's sister came over.

"Oh Grace, you look perfect, thank you so much for coming, I'm so nervous I need a familiar face to keep me sane." Grace hugged her sister and introduced Jeremy who was the only person Jenny hadn't met.

"So have you time to give a quick tour of your work to us poor plebs or have you bigger fish to fry?" Jeremy asked after his introduction.

"No, of course, come on through." and Jenny led the way into the main room.

Within a few minutes she had stopped wringing her hands in panic as she explained the mood and motivation of each piece. Jeremy had completely distracted her and was great at asking all the right questions, drawing comparisons with other artists, none of whom I'd heard of. I didn't really follow most of it but Jeremy dragged me along with his hand round my waist and I smiled and nodded when it seemed appropriate. About half way round, Jeremy put me on the spot. Turning to me suddenly, he asked

"What do you think Sandy, this piece, what does it say to you?"

The picture in question was an abstract of bright reds and greens, I couldn't discern any particular image in it but the colours were warming and cheerful.

"Er … well ..." all four of them were looking at me now and I picked up from Jenny that she thought my hesitation was because I didn't like it, and all her nerves, that Jeremy had distracted her from so skilfully, were returning. Well I couldn't have that no matter how stupid it made me look.

"I'm afraid I know nothing about art, and I won't pretend to understand it, but I look at this painting and I feel warm inside, like something that has been missing has returned." I said honestly

Jenny beamed at me and Jeremy squeezed me against him and kissed my temple. Grace and Philip looked more closely at the piece and then smiled at each other.

"You know" said Philip, turning to Jenny "we had decided to try an find a piece of yours tonight for our house, as a wedding picture, something we would always associate with getting married, I think this is the one, Sandy is right, there is a feeling of completeness, it's perfect."

"Oh Grace" Jenny leapt forward and threw her arms around her sister, "of course I'll give you the family price, in fact, let me give it to you as a wedding present, I had no idea what to get you."

Grace had tears in her eyes as Jenny pulled away and unable to speak she simply pulled her sister back to her. Jenny took a 'sold' card from the folder she was carrying and tucked in in the corner of the frame.

"Well we'd better see the rest quickly, if they are all like this they will all be sold before we get round them." said Jeremy and we headed off round the rest of the room.

Once we done the circuit Jenny excused herself to mingle and Grace and Philip wondered off to look at their picture again. I glanced round the room at the other guests and tensed, I suddenly realised a good proportion of them were vampires. Feeling my tension Jeremy looked at me carefully.

"What is it Sandy?"

I looked around again, I didn't recognise anyone and no one seemed to be paying me any attention, I took a deep breath and tried to smile at Jeremy.

"It's nothing, I was just surprised by the number of ... people here." I said. Jeremy glanced around.

"People or vampires?" he looked at me carefully. I blushed.

"It's not that I have a problem with vampires, I mean I don't hate them or anything." I dropped my head still blushing and Jeremy pulled me into his arms tucking my head under his chin an stroking my hair.

"I know that Sandy, I know. I'm guessing you have an ex-vampire and every time you see one you are worried he'll show up." That's Jeremy, never a thought he won't say, and far too often right on the money.

"Something like that. It's silly, there is no reason in the world why he would be here and plenty of reasons he wouldn't be, but it just makes me feel exposed, being out at night." I pulled away slightly so I could look at his face. He smiled gently down at me, rubbing his hands down my back and kissed me on the forehead.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, or anyone, if that is how you feel it is how you feel. Do you want to go, I'm sure Grace will forgive us if we make our excuses, I'll even take the blame if you like. I shall say there are just too many other beautiful things to look at here and I'm feeling overshadowed." I laughed

"No it's fine, I'm just being stupid, I cannot hide away for the rest of my life, I won't, I moved here so I wouldn't have to. Come on let's find the others." I pulled Jeremy's face down to me and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you Jeremy, you have no idea how much your friendship and support means to me."

Suddenly I felt a sharp tug on my awareness, I looked round suddenly trying to figure out what happened. Everything looked the same as I searched the crowd.

"Sandy, hello, are you still with me?" Jeremy had obviously been speaking to me.

"Sorry I was looking for Grace and Philip" I said to cover my distraction "What were you saying?"

"I said, if we are staying we need more champagne, and Grace and Philip are over with the official tour." he pointed his chin towards a group stood round a tall man with a big head of curly blonde hair and a purple suit who was waving his arms exaggeratedly. I had no idea what he was saying but the crowd around him roared with laughter. I was vaguely aware that Jeremy had left my side but by the time I turned to look for him he was back with two glasses of champagne.

"Come on, let find out what's so funny." he said with a grin putting his arm back round my waist and pulling me along. I locked my shields in place and headed for the crowd.

The group around the tour-guide was quite large, I could see Grace and Philip in the middle and Grace turned to smile a wave but we couldn't get to them without barging through people so we hovered at the back. I could hear the guide speaking from here, he was English and along with an incredibly vast knowledge of art (at least so it sounded to me with all the references he was making) he seemed to have a touch of comic genius entertaining the crowd as if he were one of the pieces of work here to be displayed, and the premier one at that.

After another roar of laughter from the crowd I was tempted to 'listen in' with my extra sense to someone nearer the front so I could get a proper look at him, especially after I looked up at Jeremy and saw he was watching the guide with rapt attention and a look in his eye that I recognised, Jeremy had spotted new prey. Smiling to myself I decided I just had to get a look at the poor guy who didn't yet know what was about to hit him the moment Jeremy had access.

Flitting into the head of a woman near the front I firstly got a rear view, a very good rear view to be fair, as the guide was turned waving his arms at the painting behind him, he was doing a little dance as part of his performance and wiggling his butt deliciously, I almost licked my lips. He pulled a spectator to him and danced with them while still continuing his explanation of the art. Much of the crowd seemed to be swaying with him. This guy was really good. He returned the spectator putting his lips to her hand, though he was still talking. Holding her hand against his mouth while comparing the artist on display to Picasso it was like he was making love to her hand, and she was certainly enjoying it judging by the almost orgasm she was having.

Finally he turned towards the woman who's head I was in, the bright purple suit was worn with a green shirt and a bow-tie, it was such a ridiculous outfit but somehow this guy made it work, perhaps because he was larger than life anyway, even this suit paled in comparison. The woman who's mind I was in wasn't looking at his face though being somewhat distracted with his firm physique, not that I could blame her. Suddenly the crowd moved slightly and I had a direct view of my own. Hiding under what I can only assume was some kind of perm was a pair of stunning blue eyes, and they didn't belong to a man, they belonged to a vampire, and not just any vampire.

This had to be the biggest OSM of my life, as those piercing blue eyes stripped me bare and stopped my heart. There was a smile on the familiar face and I think he was still talking but there was no warmth in those eyes that I knew so well. Cold anger radiated at me, and I wouldn't have been surprised to discover I had frostbite (ha!) The look lasted only a moment but I was chilled to my core and then he was off walking away, taking the crowd with him as he moved onto the next picture.

I felt a cold sweat break out down my back and I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was drowning, drowning in his hate. I had to get out of here, and fast but I couldn't move. Bit by bit, with great difficulty, I willed myself back to the present to find Jeremy's arms around me and his lips to my hair as he made gentle shushing noises.

"I have to go" I managed to gasp out.

"Of course beautiful girl, come, I'll text the others from a cab." and he pulled me towards the door.

Once we made it to the outer room, the fresh breeze from outside revived me a bit, and I took a few slow deep breaths. I still didn't dare look back, I was sure those eyes were now burning a hole in my back. After a few more breaths, I felt I was coming to myself more, and I took in my surrounding, then I immediately wished I hadn't as I spotted a couple kissing by the doorway.

Only they weren't a couple, well not unless I had somehow ended up in the twilight zone. If I hadn't been in the middle of a heart attack at the time, I might of laughed at the sight of Bill and Pam making out. It was so ludicrous, and, I knew, totally unpalatable to them both. The shock of the sight of them did seem to restart my heart which was now going about a hundred miles and hour trying to burst right out of my chest. Bill had one hand round Pam's waist and the other cupping her chin holding her face to his. Her arms were around him with one hand gripping his butt in a manner that looked more torturous than tender from what I could see.

They appeared to be totally engrossed in each other but I knew better, and we would have to walk right by them to get out. Even if they had been genuinely distracted I knew Bill would pick up my scent in a second. I almost thought to ask Jeremy to find an alternative way out but then I figured Eric had already seen me, so there was no point. I would have to leave at first light no matter what. Through the door I could see taxis waiting by the street below, grabbing Jeremy's hand I mumbled "let's go" and marched straight to the door. I spotted the moment Bill caught my scent, his shoulders went tense and his lashes opened ever so slightly as he peeped at me out of the corner of his eye. Pam pulled him against herself, kissing his neck, and eye-balled me over his shoulder. I couldn't read the expression on her face, but it wasn't warm and welcoming. Shit.

I kept moving quickly, almost running for the door. Though, if they decided to come after me it's not like I could out-run them. Finally we made the curb and jumped in the first of the line of taxis. Before Jeremy could give an address I told the driver to take us to a local Denny's, Jeremy raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing and just pulled me into his arms against the backrest.


	3. OSM Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**This is my first attempt, please be kind. That said, constructive criticism welcome.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I have had some helpful comments. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

I had opted to go to Denny's thinking I didn't want to lead them to my house. Thinking that I didn't want them to be able to follow me home. Of course, as soon as the cab drove off I realised how stupid that was. Not only could they follow me just as easily via Denny's but I was now stuck out in the open. Even more stupidly my response was to start walking home along the beach-front. (I'm pretty sure that the shock had completely addled my brain at this point. I really wasn't thinking clearly.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" What was he doing here? And why the disguise? Was he here for me? But then, he hadn't approached me, or acknowledged me really. Despite the very clear look I got from him, it was brief, I doubt anyone else would have even noticed it, so what did that mean? That he wouldn't acknowledge me? Or couldn't acknowledge me? And then there was Pam and Bill, kissing! Pam and Bill! It boggled the mind.

Then there was the thrill I'd felt when I'd seen Eric, the one I was trying to deny to myself but couldn't. He stilled pushed my buttons, and not in a bad way. Even in a ludicrous purple suit, with a bad perm, Eric was still Eric. I should have recognised the English accent, I had heard it before after all, and I certainly should have recognised his butt, there weren't two of those in the world. Focus Sookie. The issue at hand is not Eric's butt, it's the fact that Eric is here, in California, and he is clearly pissed as hell.

I was pacing up and down besides a beach-front bench at this point having completely lost the plot. Jeremy just sat and watched me. He hadn't said a word, bless him, he was just waiting for me. Finally he said:

"So are you going to tell me why I am not currently seducing outrageously tall and blonde, or did I just pass up the opportunity rock his world so that you could ignore me while the sea-breeze ruins my hair?"

I laughed but it was hard and held little humour. Jeremy looked at me questioningly.

"Tall and blonde is dangerous and dead." I said, "Trust me, even you would be out of your depth there." Jeremy was surprised. He hadn't realised Eric was a vampire.

"What the fuck were they doing?" I stopped pacing and turned to look at him.

I was cussing like a sailor. I hardly cussed at all these days and I was back to going to church regularly, but considering the shock I'd just had I was giving myself a pass.

"I would love to tell you Sandy, but as I have no idea who _they_ are, let alone who they are to _you_ I'm at a bit of a loss." I stared at him a moment longer and let out the breath I'd been holding.

"You're right Jeremy, I'm sorry. You've been so great. Really. Especially tonight. It's just, it doesn't make any sense, I feel like Dorothy." Jeremy looked at me blankly

"Ordinary everyday people suddenly appeared to be tin-men and scarecrows." I elaborated

"Oh" said Jeremy with a look on his face that clearly indicated he thought I'd gone nuts.

"Except they never were ordinary people, they were vampires, and even by vampire standards I'm not sure if you'd call them ordinary, I mean they still are vampires, but just different vampires, or the same vampires behaving differently, or ..." I was rambling.

"Sandy!" Jeremy suddenly stood and grabbed my shoulders "Calm down, breathe, and start from the beginning. Who are you talking about?"

I hesitated. I trusted Jeremy but if I told him would it put him in danger? What were they doing here? If they were on some kind of undercover assignment and I told people who they were it could be very bad all round. Jeremy was still looking at me expectantly, I would have to tell him something, and I didn't want to lie to my friend.

"I don't know how much to tell you." I said honestly "I don't know what's going on, but one thing I've learnt, the more you know about vampire business they bigger the target on your butt. So lets just say that three of the vampires I saw tonight are people I know well, and who know me. I ran, hid from them, and now they know where I am. But there might be more, they weren't acting like themselves, not at all."

"So they might not be here for you at all."

"Whether they came here for me or not, they know I'm here now and it won't take them long to find me again. It's best if you're not with me. Go home, stay indoors and don't invite anyone in. And don't look them in the eye, no matter what."

"Sandy, relax, I do know about vampires. And I'm not leaving you out here by yourself."

"You have to, it's not safe for you to be with me."

The tears were finally coming, I'd been waiting for them since we'd left the gallery. Once they started I couldn't stop them. I wanted to explain to Jeremy why he had to go but I was gulping for air.

"Shhhh, it's OK, it's going to be OK, shhhh." He pulled me down onto the bench and rubbed my back.

I was trying to form a plan. Trying to work out how to get back to my house without leaving a trail, how to leave, but I couldn't form a coherent thought. Jeremy continued to hold me and rub my back as I gradually got myself under control. Once I was calmer he pulled me up.

"Come on, lets get you home, even if they follow you there they can't get in right." I nodded "and they will have to go when the sun comes up right." I nodded again.

"You're right, it's safer than out here, let go." and we started the walk back to our apartments.

As we walked I thought back over the night. I was so stupid, if I'd been paying attention I'd have known he was there. The feeling of completeness, it wasn't from the painting it was from Eric being close. And that tug I'd felt, it was his anger, I just didn't recognise it for what it was. Damn, I'd stopped paying attention and this is what happens. I felt for the bond, but I couldn't feel him now, just the dull ache of his absence that I'd gotten use to, but that didn't mean he couldn't find me. I knew he could, now he knew where to look. I was also pretty sure that he would, judging by the look in his eye when he'd looked at me. It was just a question of when.

We were near the apartments when I felt a void ahead between me and my apartment. Oh no, how had they found the apartment so quickly? I should have gone straight home. They could stop me from entering they could …

But my thoughts didn't get any further because Henry walked out of the shadows and smiled at us.

"Sandy, how are you? Those do not look like the best shoes for an evening walk." He nodded towards my feet which were limping slightly. Jeremy looked at me and moved a little closer.

"It's OK Jeremy, this is my friend Henry, he's not … he's a different vampire." Henry raised an eyebrow at that "You go on in, I'll be fine, really." Jeremy looked as if he might refuse but after a moment he nodded.

"OK, but I expect you to call me once you are in your house, which better be soon, you got me?"

"OK, thanks for everything Jeremy, remember what I said." Jeremy smiled and kissed my temple, nodded quickly at Henry and left. I saw him looking back a couple of times but he kept walking.

Henry was watching me carefully.

"Someone has upset you tonight, and I'm guessing from your comment it was a vampire? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt."

"But they upset you? What did they do?"

"Nothing, really, it was just the shock of seeing them more than anything, they didn't even speak to me."

"This is a vampire you know? From your past? The one you've been hiding from?"

I looked at him carefully, shocked by his words.

"What do you know?" I blurted out.

"I know that your fear of me the first night we met was based on some kind of personal experience, I know that occasionally you make comments that show you have known vampires and known them well, but you are not in contact with any vampires other than myself here. I suspect that Sandy South is not your real name, or at least not the name you have always gone by. And I know that you are a good person, and my friend, and that I will help you if I can." Henry said all this quietly while taking a step back and leaning against the wall behind him. He continued after a pause.

"I have never asked you about you past because it was clear you did not wish to speak of it, but if you are in danger I hope you will let me help you."

I knew that trusting vampires never ended well for me, trusting Bill hadn't and trusting Eric hadn't either, but then it wasn't like I was trusting Henry with my heart. I looked at him leaning against the wall. His habit of stepping backwards whenever he wished to appear non-threatening was just for show. If he chose to go after me, that extra step would mean nothing, but I had always appreciated the gesture just the same. The chances were that I would be gone once the daylight came and no doubt Eric would contact local vampires to ask about me anyway.

I decided to go for it.

"I wonder if you've heard of me?" I said

"Heard of you? So you are famous then." Henry looked pleased that I was trusting him, sharing something of myself.

"Not by choice. I'd have much rather most vampires never heard of me. It seems I'm considered a desirable acquisition." I may have sounded a little bitter.

"I can well understand why, but you know I have no desire to 'acquire' humans in the way so many of my kind do. Is that the problem now, someone who has claimed you as theirs has come to take you back?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. Do you remember the bombing in Rhodes?"

"I heard about it later, I do not involve myself in vampire politics, and was out of the country when it happened."

"I was there, I was staying in the hotel."

"With a prominent vampire I'm guessing, as you think I might have heard of you. You were the human of a King, or a Queen?"

"Not like that. I mean, I wasn't her … I didn't have sex with her or anything, I just worked for her."

This was getting silly I might as well just tell him.

Taking a deep breath I said "My name is Sookie Stackhouse." and looked at him carefully. He showed no signs of recognition and after a moment he shrugged as if to say 'so?' "I'm a telepath."

Henry's eyes widened slightly "Oh, you are _that_ human. Oh my dear girl, well of course it all makes sense now." he looked like a whole bunch of pieces had just fallen into place for him.

"I do not mix with other vampires as a rule, but even I have heard of you. I suppose that is why you always knew I was there, you could hear my thoughts?"

"No" I said definitely, I had to be clear on this one "I cannot hear vampire thoughts, but I can sense the space, the void, where the thoughts should be." I was trying to think of a way to explain but Henry was already nodding as if he understood.

"Do you know there has been a search going on for you? Felipe de Castro has tried to keep it quiet but I move in more varied circles than most vampires. Being outside the normal channels, I often hear when vampires are up to something they do not want other vampires to know about and I heard of the search. Is it him that has found you?"

"Not exactly, though the vampires I know have sworn fealty to him, since he took Louisiana that is."

"The vampires you know?" Henry could tell there was more to the story and looked intrigued, though I could tell he was tying hard not to push for too much.

"Like I said, it's complicated, and getting into a long story is not something I have time for right now. I need to pack."

"You have a plan? Somewhere to go?"

"Not yet, but I have a couple of people I can call for help."

Henry was looking thoughtful. I had the impression that a vast number of thoughts were swirling around in his head.

"Hmmm, well like I said, there is a search and if de Castro's bounty hunters have found you, they will have reported back and they will be prepared for you to run."

"Bounty hunters?"

"The people de Castro has hired to find you. I understand he is using basically thugs for hire. They will be watching the airports, the highways." Henry was watching me closely

"These aren't bounty hunters."

"How do you know?"

"Like I said, these are vampires I know. I knew them long before I'd even heard of de Castro. They are, they were … well, kind of friends, I guess." I looked down, I couldn't believe tears had come to my eyes, what was wrong with me.

"Friends? Something more than friends I think." He was still watching me intently, there was a gentleness to his gaze, despite its intensity.

The tears continued to flow down my face, and I found I couldn't look him in the eye. We were silent for a long time, just as Bill had always done, he gave me time, and waited patiently in silence.

"Yes."

I didn't say any more and Henry didn't push.

"So, are they here on de Castro's orders or for more … personal reasons?" he asked delicately after a pause.

"I don't know. I don't even know if they knew I was here before tonight, but they definitely saw me."

"They? How many? Do you know them all?"

"I saw three that I know, and they all saw me. But they were acting … out of character, it was weird."

Henry seemed to consider for a while, looking out to sea.

"I'd suggest staying put, at least until you have a plan in place. In your favour de Castro is trying to keep the whole thing quiet, he will not want to do anything that draws attention. He is unlikely to attack your house or grab you in public. Let's get you inside, I will make some inquiries as to what is happening."

"You don't need to do that, I don't want to draw you into this, it's my mess, and believe me it's very messy."

"I'm not one of them, I am outside the political system. Because of some, shall we say, 'special skills', and my own personal history, I am allowed to stay that way. I can protect you as long as I can plead ignorance. I don't know de Castro, and his search for you is unofficial. I only know you as Sandy South, who is, I presume, an innocuous human. At the very least I can find out why they are here. I would do this anyway, it is my territory."

It seemed Henry and I didn't know each other at all. I wondered what his skills were, his history, but he had been kind enough not to ask me my history, the least I could do was offer the same in return. I'd never touched Henry before, our friendship was maintained at a polite distance, but almost before I knew what I was doing I found my arms were around his waist as I pushed my face into his chest mumbling my thanks, tears pouring out yet again. Immediately his arms went around my shoulders and he rubbed my back, squeezing me gently as he dropped his head to kiss the crown of my hair.

We walked back to my apartment, hand in hand, without another word. At the door Henry kissed my forehead and turned to leave.

"Henry," He turned back to me, there was a sadness in his eyes. "Please, I don't want anything bad to happen to them. That probably sounds strange, but … I don't want them hurt." For some reason I had the impression Henry was lethal, much more so than you're average vampire, lethal to vampires.

Henry tilted his head to one side, looking at me.

"Of course I will not hurt them, if this is what you wish. May I ask one thing of you? I ask this under no conditions."

I nodded

"Allow me to speak to you one more time after tonight, any time you wish it does not need to be immediately, but please, do not disappear tomorrow for me never to see you again."

Despite the idea I had of him being so dangerous, he looked so sad, so gentle. I knew if I denied him this he would accept it, yet still protect me tonight as he had offered.

"I promise." I said sincerely "I do not know yet what will happen, but I will do everything I can to find you again if I have to go tomorrow."

I reached up and kissed his cheek and he wrapped his arms around me and held me for a long moment. Although vampires do not breathe, I had the impression he was holding his breath, like he was trying to store the moment. After a while he released me and, before I could think, he was gone. I went inside and locked the door.

I had barely stepped into the living room when I felt the void outside the door. Thinking it was Henry, I turned and opened it again immediately. I'm so stupid sometimes.

Bill just looked at me.

He was as expressionless as I remembered but I got the impression he had not expected me to know he was there. His eyes were drinking me in, the way a parched man drinks water, and I looked him over carefully. He looked exactly the same, of course, and I wondered if I looked any different. He continued to stand in silence and I grew uncomfortable, what was he waiting for?

I stretched my senses out to check for anyone else but could find nothing beyond the usual other minds in the other apartments. I guess my discomfort showed on my face because Bill moved forward slightly, his hand reaching as if to comfort me. I stepped back away from the doorway where he couldn't reach me. Though he didn't have an invite so I was safe anyway.

"I mean you no harm." he said, dropping his hand.

"No, you never 'mean' to harm me." My voice was harsh, I had spoken with words without thinking, I wasn't even sure where they came from, but they were true enough so I let them stand. Bill looked as if I'd slapped him then he nodded slightly before smoothing his face back to the inscrutable mask he usually wore.

"What do you want Bill? Why are you here?"

"I came to see that you were well, that you were safe." he said.

"Yes, I find a Supe-free existence is great for my health."

His nostrils were flaring and I knew he could smell Henry's scent, both in the doorway and on me. He snorted and his eyes went hard.

"None of your business." I said, before he could ask.

He glared for a split second longer but then nodded again and his face softened.

"Of course." He dropped his head.

"Why are you in California? Did you know I was here?"

"No. When I saw you, with that man ..."

"You will stay away from him." I was angry, what if they went after Jeremy "You will all stay away from him or, so help me God, I will make you pay."

"I would never hurt a _friend_ of yours Sookie, surely you know that." Bill put a slight emphasis on the word friend. It was clear he knew there was nothing going on between me and Jeremy. It was also clear that this assurance wouldn't stand if Jeremy had been more than a friend."

"I've often thought I knew you" I replied "but I've just as often been proved wrong. I don't know you at all. Any of you."

"And your new … friend?" he asked challengingly

"Like I said, that's none of your business." I snapped back. "What are you doing here, why can't you leave me alone?"

"I knew you would be concerned after seeing us, especially with Pam and I ..." I interrupted him by bursting out laughing.

The image of Pam and Bill kissing came back before my eyes and I had to hold the door frame for support. Bill looked really unhappy. He was trying to hide it but he was clearly embarrassed and more than a little cross.

"I'm sorry." I said gasping for breath "It's just the sight of you and Pam." I started laughing again. "What on earth would make her agree to that?"

"She was ordered to do it." his voice was as cool as I'd ever heard it. I forced the rest of my laughter down and tried to think of something to wrap up the conversation. I wanted to know why they were here, and I wanted him gone.

"Well tell her I am glad she could finally provide me some fraction of the entertainment I have always given her." I said carefully avoiding the one topic I was absolutely not going to discuss, especially with Bill. I knew where those orders had to have come from.

"I am sure she will be glad to hear it." Said Bill sourly.

I looked at him steadily. It had not escaped my notice that he had still failed to tell me why they were in California but I was not going to ask again and he knew it. The silence dragged out and Bill finally realised what I was waiting for.

"You do not need to be concerned. We will leave you in peace. Once our work is completed here we will return to Louisiana. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"If you wanted ..."

"I want nothing from you, nothing at all. I think I have made that as clear as possible."

There was another uncomfortable pause.

"You found a way to remove the bond?" It is gone?"

"You said you came to make sure I was fine and now you have seen that I am, you can go." I wasn't going to talk about the bond, or anything to do with the person I was bonded to. Bill nodded. It looked like he was casting around for a new topic of conversation, a way to keep me talking.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Tell Pam 'hi' from me and I hope she is well." I stepped back further into the house grabbing the door.

"Please, Sookie …" Bill reached towards me again and I shut the door in his face.

"I miss you" he mumbled from the other side.

And then he was gone.

When my legs had stopped shaking I headed into the bedroom and fished a disposable phone out of a bottom draw to call Mr Cataliades. It went to answer-phone and I left a message. I knew I should be packing or doing something but I just sat on the couch stretching out my extra sense as far as it would go, waiting. Bill had found me, surely Eric would follow. Some how I didn't think he would be coming 'to see I was well'. Or maybe he would send Pam, as he often did, to make the point I was not important enough for him to come himself. Whether Eric made an appearance or not, I expected to be up all night, but some time before dawn I fell asleep.


	4. Don't Say Sookie

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**Most of this story will be from Sookie's POV but I really wanted to show the reactions of the others after running into her (plus I couldn't go any longer without at least a little bit of everyone's favourite Viking) so I have cheated a bit and briefly changed to 3rd person. I have mostly followed Pam's impressions, but it is not in her voice. I hope it makes sense anyway. As always constructive criticism welcome.**

**3rd Person POV**

Pam stood silently looking at the destroyed furniture in the small living room. It was the early hours of the morning. When they had first returned from the gallery Eric had been nowhere to be seen. By the state of him when he had finally arrived he had been somewhere unleashing his anger and frustration. His clothes were ripped and filthy and his hair was full of leaves and dirt. He had dispatched Bill Compton to locate Sookie's current place of living without looking at either of them. Once Compton left, although more under control than he had been earlier in the night, he had still torn through the room like a tornado.

Both Eric and Pam had been still for some time now. Pam had her back to the wall, watching Eric carefully in silence, she knew better than to speak. There was a small space around her devoid of debris. Pam appreciated that he had avoided hurting her, that it was a sign he understood that Sookie's appearance tonight had been almost as much of a shock to her as to him. Eric simply stood in the centre of the room with his back to Pam and his head hung down.

"I hear Bill." Said Pam. Eric didn't move. A moment later Bill walked in. He surveyed the mess casually and looked at Pam who looked coldly back. "Well?" she demanded.

"She has an apartment near the beach. It is small but comfortable. The human she was with at the gallery has an apartment in the same block, judging by his art work he is not romantically involved with her." Pam looked at him questioningly "She is not his type." Bill smiled slightly.

Both Bill and Pam were careful never to mention Sookie by name in Eric's presence, it was a sure way to find yourself bleeding.

"She appears to live alone. There were very few other scents near her door. She is using the name Sandy ..." before he could get further Bill found himself pinned against the wall with Eric's huge hand around his throat.

"Eric?" Pam took a step towards them but Eric held up his other hand to her and she stopped.

"Bill." Eric said sternly. He knew Bill was holding something back, that there was something he was trying not to report.

"There was the scent of a vampire." Bill added after a long moment in a resigned voice. His feet were off the floor but he did not struggle. "It's not a scent I recognise and I do not think he had been in the house."

"So she may not know he had been there." Offered Pam gently to Eric. Eric just continued to drill holes in Bill with his eyes.

Bill tried to return the look, then tried to avoid it, then eventually sighed "She knew him. His scent was on her clothes." Eric's eyes burned brighter and he shook the dangling vampire slightly. "And in her hair." Bill finally mumbled. With a roar Eric threw Bill across the room into the opposite wall and stormed up the staircase. Half way up he stopped. Without turning he spoke.

"Sandy what?"

Bill was gingerly getting to his feet. "South, she is using the name Sandy South." Then Eric was gone.

After a moment Pam made a noise and Bill looked over at her. Unable to hold it in any more she laughed delightedly.

"Sandy South, oh that's classic." Bill just shook his head and, after rubbing his throat for a moment, started righting the furniture. Much of it could not be redeemed but some would look OK as long as no one tried to use it. The house was only for appearances anyway, and hopefully they would not be here long.

"It would have been better if we had not seen her." Pam said quietly once she had stopped laughing. "He will be distracted and he must focus if we are to succeed. Did you speak with her?"

"Yes."

"Did you ask about the vampire?"

"She said it was none of my business."

"Well that's true enough, but it would be useful to know who it is and the nature of his interest in her."

"She was much entertained by our performance at the gallery." Bill offered after another silence. Pam narrowed her eyes at him her whole body tense at the thought of what they had been forced to do. "She said to tell you she was glad you could finally entertain her as she had always entertained you."

Pam looked surprised for a moment and then smiled fondly.

"I should have known she'd get a kick out of it. She can be as wicked as Eric. It is certainly one of the worst punishments he has ever devised for me. I shall never live it down." Pam said, careless of who she was talking to. "Did she say anything else?"

"She said to say 'hi'." Pam tilted her head and glanced towards the stairs. "To you" Bill clarified "She said to say hi to you." Her eyes widened and she tried to hide the fact she was pleased, especially as it was clear that Sookie had said nothing about Eric, Pam was glad he was sulking upstairs.

There was so much wrong with this situation Pam didn't know where to start.

"Did you ask about the bond?" she asked quietly. Eric had been forced to confess he couldn't sense Sookie to locate her, but had refused to talk about it further with anyone but Pam.

"She changed the subject." Bill shrugged. He was almost more interested than Eric in the issue of the bond, his fake nonchalance was fooling no one. Pam just nodded unsurprised. Sookie was unlikely to discuss it with Bill of all people.

"Do you think she has been here the whole time?"

"Yes. Her apartment was well settled and her scent was strong in and around it."

"The Golden State! It should have been obvious really. I still can't believe you couldn't find her. You're supposed to be Area 5's investigator."

"Eric wouldn't authorise an official search."

"That was for de Castro's benefit and you know it. We know she sent messages through the demon, it shouldn't have been that difficult to find her."

"You know I can get no information from that source, it is protected, besides I am certain there was fairy involvement also."

"That's an avenue I would have enjoyed exploring." Pam flashed her fangs.

"Eric has forbidden it. Anyway, we know where she is now, so it is irrelevant. Of course she might be gone by the time we have finished the investigation." Bill wasn't sure how he felt about this, he wanted her back in Bon Temps, but hated the idea she might return only to be with Eric.

"Perhaps this is a good thing, running in to her now, perhaps she could help. That way she couldn't disappear again and we wouldn't have to go to such extremes. If she listened to the humans ..."

"NO!" Eric was back, glaring at Pam, and she realised he had been listening to their whole conversation, of course he had. She also noticed a wound heeling on his hand, Pam suspected he had put it through the wall, but she was not sure how they had not heard it. He must have ground it in slowly. She resisted shaking her head, only Sookie could do this to him.

"She could be useful, and you would not need to ..."

"She will have no part in this. I will not have her involved."

"I do not think she would do it anyway." Bill said quietly and they both turned to look at him "She was not happy to see me. She has not forgiven me." this last was said almost to himself but Eric sneered at him.

"Her feelings for _you_ are irrelevant, to this or any other conversation. We need to know who the vampire is that is visiting her. It is possible that vampires are behind the crimes we came to stop and she knows who we are."

"I know she is unhappy with us at the moment" said Pam trying to make is sound like nothing more than a momentary tiff "But I do not think she would put us in danger. I believe she left for us as much as for herself."

Pam had been voicing this theory since they had first realised Sookie had disappeared, once it became clear she had planned it herself. Pam shuddered as she recalled the night Eric awoke and discovered he could not feel the bond. She had never seen anything affect him the way the loss of Sookie had. Pam suspected that Sookie thought, or was at least telling herself, they would be better off with her gone. Pam was sure her friend didn't have any idea of what had happened to them, to Eric. At least she hadn't faked her death. Pam dreaded to think what Eric would have done if he thought her dead.

He had explored the bond carefully once he had calmed down and said that though he couldn't sense her feelings or location, her life-force was still there, he couldn't access it but he could feel it. It had helped him, knowing that, though blocked, the bond was still in tact. It was good, in a way, that Victor and Felipe had taken Sookie's leaving out on Eric. It had meant he had to focus on dealing with them. Their punishments may have been cruel and debasing but Pam suspected Eric would have debased himself much more if left to himself. As it was, though much of the punishment was very public, the vampires called in to witness the spectacles suspected Eric had something up his sleeve. What was meant to humiliate him and make him seem weak had raised him in the eyes of many. If the great Eric Northman was putting up with this, he must have something truly spectacular planned. They were all waiting excitedly to see what it was.

After the first few weeks Eric had cancelled any official search for 'the telepath'. De Castro couldn't search without his permission because Sookie was his. Eric didn't want to risk the King finding her first, though they knew Felipe was still looking. Only Pam knew Eric still had several people searching, and that his eyes still scanned constantly for her face everywhere they went. Even so, none of them had been prepared to see her tonight. Pam had nearly broken Bill's arm holding herself in place. She didn't know if she would have hugged her or killed her but the instinct to grab hold of Sookie had been overwhelming. Only Eric's command through their own bond had kept her in place.

Bill had not even realised she was there until she was leaving, but Pam had spotted her much earlier. Moments after the three of them had arrived she felt the jolt run through Eric. Her eyes had scanned the room for danger and spotted Sookie with a group following one of the artists. Sookie had looked nervous and subdued, speaking rarely and smiling in a way that suggested she was doing her best to be polite company but would really rather not be there. The man with his hands on her was handsome, for a human, and Pam had watched their interaction carefully. If she hadn't got a whiff of his scent and known he was entirely human, she might have thought him a fairy. He was beautiful enough to be one and certainly had that touchy-feely thing that fairies seem to relish. But Bill's revelation of his sexual preference was not a surprise to Pam. Even when Sookie had kissed the human, there was no sign in her demeanour of the passion that Pam had seen when Sookie was with Eric, or even the early infatuation with Compton. She was shrunken inside herself. Even in plain sight, the real Sookie, their Sookie, was hiding.

"It is her nature to be trusting, she could give us away without meaning to." Said Eric wryly bringing Pam back to the matter at hand. They all knew Sookie trusted everyone too easily, except Eric, the one who had most earned it. He was flexing his fingers as if he was itching to punch something or someone. Bill moved slightly further away and Eric sneered at him again. "Relax Compton, I will not be killing you tonight." Bill tried to return the withering look but looked down after a moment. No Eric was not likely to kill him, not right now anyhow, but there was plenty of damage he could do that would be healed by the next night.

"Now that we have the name she is living under we can find where she works and any other activities. Compton, find out what you can. We need to discover who the vampire is and whether he is a threat that needs to be eliminated." Eric's voice made it clear he was hoping very much that elimination would be necessary. "We shall have no further contact with … _her_ until our investigation is done." Eric glared at them both, this was not a recommendation. "You are to stay away, I will not be disobeyed in this. I will go by her house when I rise and see if I recognise the scent of her … visitor" he spat this last word out. "Now, to the business at hand."

**Sookie POV**

One moment I was sitting, tense and waiting on the couch, the next, sunlight was streaming through the curtains and my neck was aching. I needed coffee. I stumbled to the kitchen and started the machine. Rubbing my face, I tried to get my brain to work. As I stared around my apartment I notice a note pushed under the front door. Cautiously I went to get it.

_Sandy_

_I can hear you are sleeping and am glad you are getting the rest you need. I have discovered a great deal since we parted company. It is now near dawn and I must go to my rest. I will come to you as soon as the sun sets. Do not leave until you have spoken to me, you need to know what I have found._

_Henry_

_PS. I am yours, if you need me._

I stared at the note for a long time. I couldn't believe I was actually disappointed that it wasn't from Eric. He hadn't come. He had sent Bill. Probably just to prove he could have come if he had wanted, but he had not wanted. He was done with me. A tear slid down my face before I could stop it. Eventually the coffee was ready and I poured a cup and sat at the breakfast bar the note open before me. My relationship with Henry had clearly changed more than I thought last night. 'I am yours'? Vampires were real big on the 'you are mine' front but 'I am yours'? I was baffled. Henry and I had always gotten along, but we barely knew each other really. Before last night we had never even had physical contact.

Before I could think further an unfamiliar phone rang. I looked around confused for a moment before realising it was the disposable phone I had used to call Mr Cataliades last night.

"Miss South. I apologise for not getting back to you sooner, I hope you are well." he said as soon as I answered.

"I'm not hurt." I clarified, "But I bumped into Eric, Bill and Pam last night at an art gallery, they definitely saw me, all of them."

"Mr Northman, Miss Ravenscroft and Mr Compton are in California? Did you speak to them?"

"Not at the gallery. Bill came to my house later, but he didn't stay long and didn't really say why they were here."

"Did you give him any information about your new identity?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure he can find out all about me now he knows where I am."

"And he was your only visitor?" I knew what he was asking. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes"

Mr Catilades was silent for a long time.

"I will need to make some phone calls. Stay in the house, talk to no one, I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Shouldn't I leave, before it gets dark again?"

"No. If they have reported your whereabouts, King Felipe de Castro has plenty of people who can find you by day, as does Mr Northman for that matter. If they haven't and as Mr Northman hasn't approached you himself," he seemed to be thinking aloud "well either way, the safest place for you right now is in your house. I will get back to you shortly." And he was gone.

So here I was in familiar territory, told to sit tight while the Supes in my life did whatever it was they did without telling me anything. Damn it. Well sitting here wasn't doing me any good. I went to the kitchen and made the potion. After mixing it I stood looking at it for a while. What if I didn't take it? They already knew where I was, would it be better to know what Eric was feeling? I thought again of the coldness in his eyes, of the fact that he didn't come to my house. No I didn't want to know, I didn't want to feel his anger, his hatred, or worse, his indifference. I downed the potion and headed for the bathroom.

I spent as long as possible in the shower, scrubbing every inch of me, shaving carefully, and washing my hair twice. After I was dry I moisturised every inch of me with a gently scented moisturiser, took time drying my hair completely straight and applying full make-up. I pulled out smart blue jeans and a soft silk white blouse that made my tan pop. I painted my nails and primped and preened until I could not think of another thing to do. I looked at my watch, it was three o'clock. The disposable phone finally rang.

"My dear Miss South. I am sorry it has taken so long. But I am fairly certain His Majesty has not been alerted to your whereabouts. Mr Northman and his contingent are investigating the kidnapping and abuse of several vampires in the area. They were not looking for you. Now that they have seen you however, well you are probably in a better position than I to determine how they will act. It is my understanding however that they are, 'undercover' I believe is the term, and that any action that reveals their true identities could be potentially very dangerous for them. I think you will be quite safe, at least until their investigation is complete, which gives us time to make arrangements. If you wish to move on again I will contact your Grandfather regarding a new identity and start the paperwork. In the meantime as long as you take some precautions, I see no reason for you not to stay at your apartment. You should be quite safe there."

"Wait, what investigation? Who would kidnap and abuse vampires? And why is Eric investigating? He's a sheriff not an investigator. And this is not even his state, let alone his area."

"Miss South, it was my understanding that you wished to remove yourself from supernatural politics. You would be better knowing nothing about their assignment. Unless you are wishing to return and assist in the investigation? I understand you were a highly regarded member of Mr Northman's investigative team."

"What, no, of course not, it's just … you said it was dangerous and I … never mind, like you said, none of my business any more. I've got to go, let me know if you hear anything, about me I mean." I hung up before I could say anything even more stupid.

I sat staring at my hands. I recalled the image of Eric at the gallery, his piercing blue eyes, so cold when they looked at me. Even so, I felt anything but cold thinking about him. I hated that. It was a testament to him that he still looked beautiful, even disguised as he was in that ridiculous purple suit, and that even more ridiculous perm. I remembered his previous disguise. In Jackson he had simply put on a suit, braided his hair and called himself Leif. I remembered what Leif and I had almost done. I wondered if he was using the name Leif again. He had gone to much more trouble this time. Of course I knew Eric had no problem with unusual costumes, I would never forget the sight of him in spandex (nor would any one else that saw him). I indulged myself for a while, recalling the image of him when he threw off the coat to show me his 'orgy' outfit. Yes Eric looked good in anything, but the perm seemed out of character somehow.

The void that was the bond seemed more prominent that it had for a while. Maybe just because I had felt him last night, felt the warm comfort of his closeness. Urgh! A year remaking my life and in one night I'm back to thinking of nothing but Eric Northman.

"He doesn't want you!" I told myself firmly. I checked the time, I had been sat here a long while. (I may have spent longer than necessary exploring my spandex memories, so sue me.) I would need to start mixing my next dose of potion soon. I needed to decide what I was going to do.


	5. The Balcony Scene

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews and for adding story alerts etc. I really hope you all continue to enjoy the story. I haven't been replying to all the reviews because I am worried I might accidentally give too much away (I hate spoilers myself and would much rather just read the story) but I do take the thoughts and comments into account and am very grateful for them. **

**So on with the show … **

Once the sun had set I watched out the window for Henry. It was not long before I saw him walking up the beach. To the casual observer his walk would look easy, relaxed, but I could tell he was on high alert scanning with all his senses for danger, for the presence of others like him. Suddenly he looked up and in the blink of an eye Eric landed before him. Shit. I slipped my feet into some sandals and ran for the door.

They appeared to be talking casually as I ran across the sand towards them. Eric turned suddenly at my approach, he was wearing a beanie hat covering his now curly hair. The daft purple suit was gone and he was in his usual snug jeans and a t-shirt that hugged his muscled chest in an almost indecent manner. Damn he looked good. I had forgotten just how good Eric looked. Despite my worry and concern at seeing them facing each other, I felt the surge of happiness that always seemed to come with Eric's presence. I was breathing hard from running and before I could say anything, Henry flitted round Eric to stand between us. Eric didn't flinch at Henry's movement, his eyes seemed to be taking in every millimetre of me as he scanned me intently.

"Sandy, you should not be outside." Henry said reaching his hand as if to turn me back, but before he could touch me, Eric appeared beside him and without warning punched him in the face. I was too shocked to speak but though Henry's head snapped aside for a moment, he didn't move, he just gave Eric a stern look and then laughed.

"You may be older and stronger than me old friend but you've never beaten me yet. I do not wish to fight with you, however I will not allow you to hand this girl over to those who would harm her."

My jaw dropped, I was gaping back and forth between them. 'Old friend' what was going on? And what was with the 'this girl' crap? My anger started to flair, joining what I could feel of Eric's. With him this close I could feel him in my blood, or rather his blood in me. The potion was unable to fully suppress the connection and his emotions fluttered against the edge of my awareness.

Eric did not relax his aggressive stance "That's because I've never truly tried to end you, _yet." _he sneered_ "_'This girl' as you call her is _my_ ..." All this fighting each other talk was really starting to piss me off but it was the possessive emphasis that finally did it, I snapped.

"Nothing." I interrupted rounding on Eric "I am _your_ nothing Eric." To prove me wrong a felt a particularly strong surge of annoyance through the bond. "And nobody is 'ending' anybody, I'm telling you both that right now." I sounded pretty darn firm even though there wasn't a thing I could do to stop them.

Henry looked back and forth between us, comprehension dawning on his face as Eric and I glared at each other. We stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally Henry relaxed his posture and laughed.

"Well well well." he shook his head "Relax Eric." he did that thing where he steps back and seems to shrink and become non-threatening.

"It seems we have much to catch up on. As long as Sandy is in no danger from you, there is no need for us to fall out. I assure you she is in no danger from me." I wasn't sure why Henry seemed to think I was in no danger from Eric when he was glaring at me like that. "Though you should know from the out, I will protect her, even from you, if I must." Eric wiped his face blank, but his eyes were still icy, he continued to look at me. He said nothing. "Hmmm, well standing here having a staring competition puts both of us and subsequently her at risk, so lets at least take it off the beach shall we?" Henry gestured with his hand as if inviting dinner guests into the dinning room.

"Fine." Eric said and raised an eyebrow at me.

"My apartment has a balcony, we can go there." I said, and with that I turned and headed back. I was not going to invite them inside but Henry was right, we were very exposed on the beach.

As we approached the apartment Eric glanced towards the door but I led them around the side to the small open space secluded by a fence and overlooking the ocean. I found I didn't want to look at either of them so I walked to the wall and looked out over the view. The silence hung heavily behind me.

Henry gave a little cough and when I still didn't turn he spoke anyway.

"So perhaps you had better tell me how it is you two know each other."

"I could ask the same thing." retorted Eric mildly, yes he was very mad.

"As could I" I said without turning to look at them. Henry laughed.

"Touché." he said "but one of us must start if we are to get anywhere. Sandy, Eric is, I presume, one of the 'vampires you know' that you encountered last night?" Eric snorted slightly but otherwise said nothing.

"Yes. He's … we ..." I didn't know how to start explaining my relationship with Eric, especially as I didn't really know what we were myself. "I have worked for him in the past." I finally finished lamely. I knew Eric was back to glaring at me.

"I see." said Henry in a way that suggested he did indeed see, a lot more than I had said.

It felt as if Eric's stare would burn a hole in my back and I felt such an overwhelming flow of emotions coming from him, despite the potion, that I couldn't make one from another. I felt incredibly tired all of a sudden and hung my head. I could feel tears prickling behind my eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths to control myself. I felt Eric move closer behind me, the bond was humming against my resistance and I had to fight not to turn and bury myself in his arms. Not that he would have let me if I tried.

"But there was the scent of another vampire by your door last night when I came to leave you a message." Henry added after a pause, seemingly oblivious to the tension between Eric and I.

"That was Bill, he works for Eric too."

"Bill?"

"He's young and of little consequence. Though he has had his uses in the past." As Eric dismissed Bill I realised he had gotten so close that I could feel his breath down the back of my neck and gave a little involuntary shiver. "We need to talk" he murmured into my hair.

"No, we don't. There is nothing to say." I murmured back.

Eric sighed causing another shiver. I found my head tilting to one side slightly as if giving him easier access to my neck. I managed to stop it before it went too far, a human might not have even noticed, but I was sure Eric had. I expected him to push his advantage but instead he stepped back away from me.

From his voice I could tell he had turned to face Henry

"And what are you doing here Henry?"

"Well I suppose that depends on what you mean by 'here'." Said Henry casually.

"Do not play games with me tonight, I have not the patience." Eric snapped.

"So I see. Though it's unlike you. But before we exchange more details I need to know exactly what your intentions regarding Miss South are. It has been a long time since we saw each other Eric and while I have always respected you, I am clearly out of touch on your current activities. I can tell there is history between you both but I also know that you are now a part of the great political machine of America, I know well that power can corrupt one's integrity, that a man's personal code can be easily compromised in such situations."

"My intentions! _My_ intentions!" Eric was practically spitting his fury. I turned my head to watch them warily. "I should be asking you that, seeing as your scent was all over my bonded." Oh here we go. I could have groaned but settled for closing my eyes for a moment.

"Your what? But ..." a big grin suddenly spread across Henry's face and then he bent over slapping his knee laughing. "Oh Sandy, what a character you are. I knew you were special the moment I saw you." He was gasping with his laughter, "Bonded" he wheezed between breaths "To the Viking! [more laughing] Oh that's classic."

"And just what is so funny." I demanded turning fully and putting my hands on my hips.

Henry stopped laughing with some difficulty and tilted his head. Ignoring my question, he looked at Eric.

"But if you are bonded then why...?"

"She has found a way to suppress the bond. I can feel her when she is close, like now, but not from a distance." This seemed unusually forthcoming from Eric, he must know Henry really well.

"Really? How interesting." Henry looked at me speculatively.

"Oh, here we go." I glared at them both "It's the old 'lets talk about the human like she can't hear us or is too stupid to understand' vamp bullshit again. This is why I fucking hate vampires." Eric looked pleased, Henry looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"I love it when she's riled" Eric commented proudly to Henry as if he was showing off a prize specimen.

"You know what? I've had enough! You two can go fuck each other for all I care. I'm going, I want no part of any of this." I pushed away from the wall to head inside but Eric reached out and grabbed my hand.

His touch was surprisingly gentle but the physical contact undid the magic of the bond-suppressing potion and I felt it slip away. The full effects of the bond roared back into me. The intensity nearly knocked me off balance. Eric grabbed my other hand, keeping me steady. I looked up into his face, his eyes were glowing with emotion and I felt a strong wave of joy and relief course through him. His thumbs drew soft circles on my hands and a smiled danced softly round his lips but he did not speak or move. I had gasped as the bond reasserted itself and my mouth was still slightly open. I could feel Eric's gaze brush around my lip-line and the desire to kiss him was so intense I could feel myself leaning forward slightly.

"We have several things to discuss, _Sandy_." he said, snapping me out of it.

"There is nothing to discuss. I had already told you what happened long before the night of the takeover." I don't know if that was the discussion he was talking about but it was the one I could most easily defend against "I seem to remember you were thinking of killing me. Before you got a rock to the head that is." I tried to focus on my anger so he wouldn't feel the pain that drove it and felt a flare of anger from him in response.

"I was there that night to take care of you."

"Yeah well as I remember it I took care of myself just fine, and you too." Unconsciously Eric's fingers rubbed my wrist where he had bitten me that night and I knew he was remembering having my blood. I pulled my wrist away from his fingers "Now I take care of myself full time and I'm just dandy, so you can go back to testing the boundaries of fashion or whatever you are doing." Eric opened his mouth to speak but I held my hand up "Whatever it is I don't want to know. I am not part of any of it any more and I intend to keep it that way."

Suddenly Eric pulled away from me, but he still had hold of one hand. I wasn't sure if he realised it though.

"You are right. You should have no part of this." He closed his eyes for a moment then seemed to come to some decision.

When he spoke again his voice was stronger, more like his Sheriff role "I have not told the King that you have been seen. Nor do I have any intention of doing so. When I have completed my work we will talk and arrange getting you back to Louisiana. I will have to find a way for you to return safely and to keep Felipe from taking you." I had been lost in a wave of emotions, both Eric's and mine, but I was quickly pulled from it with his words. I pulled my hand from his and slapped him with all my strength. I felt tears prick my eyes again and my hand was stinging but I glared up at him.

"You. High-handed. Arrogant. Bastard. How dare you!" I reached back to hit him again but Henry was suddenly behind me one arm round my waist and the other hand holding my wrist.

"This does no good Sandy, you will hurt yourself." he whispered leaning down to my ear as if Eric couldn't hear him. "I suspect old friend, that Miss South would rather determine for herself if and when she moves." Henry's voice quivered slightly with suppressed laughter and Eric glared at him, anger rolled through the bond with such intensity that I was glad Henry was holding me up.

"I understand you have unresolved issues with Sandy, Eric, but we must discuss your investigation." Henry spoke casually but I could feel the tension run through Eric at his words. "I assume I am right in deducing you are part of the contingent from Louisiana sent to investigate the mistreatment of certain vampires by a local radical group." I could see the impulse in Eric to snatch me away from Henry but he controlled it carefully.

"You know something of this?" asked Eric carelessly. From Eric's voice you would think the matter was almost nothing to him.

"I didn't until last night. I was investigating who might be looking for Miss South" I saw Eric's lips twitch slightly at the name I had chosen. Henry continued "You have covered your tracks well, I had no idea you were the vampire that was here. But I did know a team of investigators were sent and you can be sure those you seek know it as well." Eric simply nodded. He was hiding something. Of course knowing Eric he was probably hiding several somethings. I wondered how much he trusted Henry.

"Sook … Sandy, you should go inside." Eric said to me, though he was still watching Henry. I was sure his 'slip' wasn't accidental.

"Henry knows who I am Eric." I sighed

"Well I'm glad someone does." Eric snapped "Now go inside, this does not concern you, it is, as you so elegantly put it 'vamp bullshit'."

"Well this is my balcony, so up yours!" OK, not my best line ever but honestly I was so frazzled I could barely speak coherently at all. Eric's lips twitched again and Henry let go of me and tried to disguise his laugh as a cough, which was ridiculous seeing as vampires don't cough naturally. Looking at them both I had a sudden flash of two school-boys in short pants. I half expected then to start shoving each other and giggling. They didn't of course.

"You are quite right, Ms South." Eric was really struggling to keep his face straight, the bastard. "Henry, do you have somewhere we could go?" They were eyeing each other and seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"We will have to be careful, being seen together could be dangerous for us both. At the very least it will neutralise any assistance I could offer. From what I've heard, the group behind this are not to be taken lightly and we shall need to be very cunning to out manoeuvre them. Let me think." they both stood silently for a long moment, looking like they had slipped into down time. They were just going to wait me out. I glared and folded my arms but neither one moved.

Eventually I huffed. I was such a push-over but the thought it might really be dangerous for them over-rid my pride.

"Fine, talk here if you must. But don't be expecting any hospitality, I've nothing in for vampires so you'll just have to go without." I could feel my Grandmother chiding me for bad manners but I could hardly run down to the shop for a load of TrueBlood even if I'd wanted to. Henry barely seemed to notice my speech beyond the fact that they could stay, but Eric was looking between Henry and I speculatively, he didn't look happy. Henry seemed to notice this after a moment and said simply.

"Oh, I've never been inside. I only found out what she could do and who she truly was last night. And I've never had her blood. Mostly we just walk on the beach and discuss books." His tone was dismissive and I was a little hurt. It felt like Henry had just returned me to Eric like a quilt he had borrowed but never used. I glowered at him but he wasn't looking at me. He was busy pulling a laptop out of a bag I hadn't noticed he was carrying. He started to set it up on the plastic garden table. I could see Eric start to smile and I huffed again and started to head inside.

Before I could reach the door, Eric was before me again. Tilting my chin up with the lightest of touches, he leant down and brushed his lips against mine ever so softly. My body betrayed me as my heart raced and my breathing became shallow, I felt like my whole body was on fire for him. How did he do that to me. It made me angry. And very horny. Eric could feel that of course and he grinned with triumph.

"I haven't forgotten anything lover." he whispered trying to catch my eyes with his.

"Well that makes a change." I snapped back, and using his momentary shock I pushed him to one side and headed in, closing the door behind me. Great now on top of everything else I was physically frustrated.

I lent back against the wall taking deep breaths, trying to regain my composure. I could feel Eric's joy and hope flowing through the bond, I guessed it was due to the fact that Henry was going to help him. The sound of soft laugher from the two vampires on my balcony drifted through the glass. Well that's just great, I thought, they'd better not be laughing at me. I realised that while my relationship with each of them had been explained, they had not told me how they knew each other. It was clearly an old friendship though Henry didn't seem to know much about what Eric's had been up to lately. I wondered briefly if Henry was in Bill's database. For some reason I suspected he wasn't.

Some time later a heard a soft tap on the glass door. I pulled back the curtain to see Henry smiling at me. Glancing behind him I could see no sign of Eric. I opened the door and stepped out.

"Mr _North_man has gone." Said Henry smiling at me. I felt a sudden urge to kill Amelia and refrained from sticking my tongue out at him.

"Are you going to help him? With the investigation?"

"Yes. I do not normally involve myself with such things but in this case I feel it is in everyone's interest to sort this out. You will not hear from any of us for a while but there is no cause for concern. We just feel it is better if you are not associated with any vampires until this is cleared up. You should be quite safe to continue your life as usual." Well thanks for the permission to live my life, I thought snottily. It seems I just got out-bid for Henry, he was firmly in the Eric camp now.

"So Eric just left?" I said, I really had expected another confrontation tonight. I knew I should be relieved he was gone, but for some reason it just pissed me off. Henry raised his eyebrow at me and I realised what I had just said. I blushed and rushed to change the subject. "How do you and Eric know each other?"

"That is a long and convoluted tale, one for another time. We have known each other in many times and places and both helped the other on many occasions. I wish I had known of your attachment before." he mused. I frowned at his choice of word but I had a more pressing issue than terminology.

"And if you had known?"

"Like I said earlier, if necessary I will protect you from him, but I do not think that it is necessary, do you? Though I may need to protect him from you." he laughed.

"Sleep dear Sandy. I will be in touch as soon as I safely can." he leant down to kiss the top of my head and was gone.

**I was really nervous about posting this. Hopefully I got the Sookie/Eric interaction right, (there will be much more soon) I don't want to make it easy for them. Comments are welcome as always. I don't have a beta so apologies for any mistakes. I've spotted loads going back over earlier chapters, but I do try hard to catch them all before posting.**


	6. What the plan was

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**I'm overwhelmed at the great responses from you guys. It makes me so excited to write more. I have already started thinking about a sequel to this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Let me know if there are any holes you need filling. Some things, of course, will be revealed in due course but there are bound to be things I haven't thought of. As always constructive criticism welcome.**

It was a week later when I first got an inkling something was wrong.

I had called Mr Cataliades on Saturday morning to let him know I was fine and that I was staying put for now. Then, as Henry had advised I went on with my life. What I had of one any way. The appearance of the Shreveport vampires forced me to evaluate my new life. On reflection I had to acknowledge how empty and, well, basically dull, it was. Not that I missed being beaten up every week but working with the Area 5 vampires had made me feel important, and being around Eric had always been exciting, no matter what else it had been or not been. My life now was a dull grey in comparison.

I tried to go to church on Sunday but had to leave half way though the service. Eric's re-emergence in my life and the fact that the bond was back in effect was resulting in the sort of day dreams that you absolutely should not be having in church. I had fled, red-face, convinced that they all could tell what I'd been thinking. When I calmed down I realised that was unlikely, but I was still irritated for the rest of the day. With all the cussing and the fact I'd had thoughts, however briefly, of killing more than one person I know (though several of them were already dead), I really could have done with some prayer time.

Without Henry my only social life was with Jeremy and that was only when he didn't have a date. So my evenings were uneventful, giving me too much time to dwell. I realised that I used a lot of energy in the last year convincing myself I was happy. It was as exhausting as maintaining my shields. Despite, or maybe because of, the perilous nature of my old life, I had been good at grabbing happiness whenever I could. In running away I had left both the peril and the joy behind. The fact was I wasn't ordinary, and trying to live as if I were meant I could never be myself.

I remembered my excitement at first meeting Bill, knowing I couldn't hear vampire thoughts. The joy of talking to Amnesiac Eric on the floor before my fire. It may have been the only time in my life where I felt I didn't have to hide a single thing. Even long before that, Real Eric had always made me feel special, important. Knowing there was an investigation going on right under my nose and that he didn't want me to be part of it, hurt more than I liked to admit. I picked up a couple of extra shifts at work to keep busy and tried hard not to think about Eric.

It was at work that I got the flash from someone's mind that sent me into a panic. Jeremy had been anxious since the whole gallery thing and I appreciated his concern even though I couldn't really tell him what was going on. I knew very little myself. So to cheer us both up we had a video night with pizza and wine, and danced around my living room to Dirty Dancing and Coyote Ugly. It had been a late night and as a result my shields were not as strong as usual at work the next day.

Most of the glimpses into peoples thoughts were the usual thing, worry about work, worry about a husband or wife, worry about kids. Then, just as I was turning to fetch mayonnaise for one of my tables, I caught it. An image of Eric. I knew it was recent because his hair was permed, though it was more of a knotted tangle than the soft crown of curls I had seen at the gallery. There was blood matted in it. I nearly tripped over a chair as I turned suddenly, looking for the source of the picture I had just received.

"M'am, the mayonnaise?" said the customer I had just been with, reminding me where I was.

"Of course, I'll be right back." I said automatically.

As I went to fetch it, I carefully scanned the customers in the room. Finally I found him, well them. They were three men, in their thirties, sat in a corner booth. A quick scan of their minds told me they were Fellowship of the Sun, and they had Eric. The images of him in their minds were awful. He was bound in silver and his face was drawn. His clothes were covered in blood and ripped. I only got one image in which his eyes were open but they were blank and staring. I felt cold all over. I scanned them carefully and repeatedly but I could get nothing on where he was. I thought about trying to talk to them but I didn't want to give myself away or make things worse for Eric. They might move him, or even kill him (again) if they thought I was on to them. So I continued picking their brains until they left. The sun had just set and I would be finished in thirty minutes.

Though I tried to keep working, tried to remind myself that he had Pam and Bill and Henry to help him, my hands were shaking and I was distracted. Damn him. He had to come here and put himself in danger. Why wasn't he in Shreveport, sprawling in a chair in Fangtasia, 'enthralling the vermin' as Pam would put it. Shit. I wondered if I could reach Henry. No I didn't. It was nothing to do with me. Only it was. I wasn't sure if I was angry at being drawn in again or the fact that I hadn't been, that no one had told me. I only knew that I had to save him. Damn you Eric Northman.

Finally my shift was over and grabbing my coat I ran for the door. I had driven, as I always did when I would be working after dark, and I drove home as quickly as I dared. I wasn't sure what to do. I could think of no way of contacting Henry or Pam or Bill. I wasn't sure Mr Cataliades could help and I didn't dare try to contact Felipe de Castro even if I had known how. As I ran up to my front door, I sensed a void round the side of my house. The balcony. I started to head round the side but then rethought. I had no idea who it was. So I let myself in the front and crept quietly to the glass door. Of course as a vampire they would know I was there but they couldn't come inside. I peeped through the curtains, gasped and quickly opened the door.

Henry was sitting slouched against the wall. There was blood everywhere and he wasn't moving.

"Oh my God, Henry." I ran to him and grabbed his face. "What happened? Are you hurt? Henry talk to me." slowly he opened his eyes. He tried to smile at me but it was a weak effort.

"Right, you're coming inside." I said, hoping that would count as an invitation.

I grabbed his arm and pulled. Luckily he was able to push with his feet some and eventually I got him though the door and shut it behind us, closing the curtain so no one could see in. I rushed to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of TrueBlood. ( I had stocked up after Eric's visit, somehow I had known I would need it.) I put one in the microwave to warm and took the other straight to Henry.

Holding his head I tipped the bottle against his lips. Once the synthetic blood made contact he started to swallow and after a moment held the bottle himself. I jumped up and grabbed the other bottle from the microwave. After handing it to him I started searching his body for injuries. As I pulled up his shirt I gasped. Several nails seemed to be sticking out of his stomach. The skin around them was red and raw and I realised they were silver. I took a deep breath and without warning him what I was going to do I pulled them out as quickly as I could. Around the wounds were several other half healed marks and I realised he'd had many more nails in him but had managed to remove some of them.

He winced as I pulled them out but made no other noise. I realised the second bottle was almost empty and I went to heat another. When I got back Henry was sitting up examining his stomach.

"Thank you" he said as I handed him the third bottle. He took a pull and pulled a face then looked at me curiously.

"Sorry, but I learnt the hard way not to be on the menu in any respect with an injured and hungry vampire." I said. He shook his head.

"You do not need to apologise for that. I would like to say I would have refused even if you had offered but you are right, it is unlikely I would have been able to. I'm sorry I had to come here but I was not sure my own place was safe. I was hoping to remove the nails and heal enough to leave before you got back."

"Well that would have been stupid, so I'm glad you didn't." I said, trying to be stern with him while still checking for further injury. "How did you get hurt? Was it because of the investigation?"

"In a way. I was exploring some possible connections, they did not take kindly to my presence in their nest. It's nothing, now you have removed the silver I will be fine shortly." Now the nails were out, he did seem to be healing rapidly. I was tempted to offer him some of my blood now he was in control, I knew it would heal him much more quickly but we still had to rescue Eric and I might need my strength.

"Now, forget the vampire macho crap and forget the protecting the poor little human crap. I've been beaten up, poisoned, shot at, staked, blown up, drained and God knows what all else, all while vampires tried to protect me and I'm still here. So now, you need to tell me what is going on. Who has Eric?"

"How do you know someone has Eric?" Henry was on the alert all of a sudden.

"Because three of those fellowship morons were in the restaurant today and I saw what they were doing to him in their minds." I said impatiently, "Now, come on tell me what's going on. Three humans could not have taken Eric without help." I suddenly had a flash-back to Dallas. Henry had mentioned a nest, it looked like once again the fellowship had vampires helping them take other vampires. I shuddered as I remembered what the fellowship had planned for Farrell.

"Relax, it's OK, it was always part of the plan for Eric to get taken. That's why he made sure they knew there was an investigative team in town."

"Hu?

Henry shifted uncomfortably and pulled out a CD or DVD which for some reason he had stuffed in his boxers. I looked at it curiously.

"Evidence of what is going on." he said "The 'fellowship morons', as you call them, are kidnapping vampires and starving them until they are mad with hunger, until they no longer have any control over their impulses." He looked at me carefully. My mind went to Jackson this time, the trunk of a car, I felt sick suddenly and I went white. "I understand." I said carefully. Luckily Henry had recovered enough by then to catch me as I collapsed and he propped me on the floor with my back against the sofa next to him.

"Shhh, Sandy, you're shaking, it's OK, you're safe. I won't hurt you."

I shook my head trying to clear the memory. Henry was looking at me with a weird combination of shock and worry on his face. "Go on" I said, waving a hand at him. I wasn't going to go there, not right now at least. Henry watched my face for a moment longer before continuing.

"The vampires are chained in silver, starved and … tormented, for several days. Then the fellowship set up a camera, release the vampire from his or her chains and throw in a couple of fang-bangers. You can imagine the rest. Once the humans are dead the fellowship come in and stake the vampire, in what appears to be justified self defence." He waved the disc at me, "They are planning to release the video footage online." My eyes were wide as I took this in, I felt sick again.

"But if Eric needed inside information I could have got it. Why would he let himself be taken? I have infiltrated the fellowship before, he knows that."

"Exactly. He did not give me details, but I understand it did not go so well for you last time. He said he had no intention of removing vast amounts of glass from you again and from his demeanour I suspect there were other injuries as well. Also he seemed to think the state of the vampires would recall bad memories for you. He was most insistent you were kept far away from the whole project."

I thought about the state I'd been in when I got back to the hotel in Dallas. I knew what other 'injuries' Eric was thinking off. I also knew he was thinking of Jackson in terms of the 'bad memories', of the last time I'd gone in to rescue a tortured vampire. I was glad he hadn't told Henry about it though. I wondered how much he knew about what had happened in the trunk of the car. Alcide seemed to know everything so it was a fair bet Eric did too. I appreciated his concern, but it still didn't explain why Eric would allow himself to be tortured.

"That still doesn't explain why he would let himself be taken." I said to Henry, there had to be more to this. Sure enough there was.

"The fellowship are just puppets, though they don't realise that of course. There is a group of vampires who were against the revelation. They wish to disrupt the political infrastructure and incite a war between humans and vampires, they have even made some strikes against Weres and Shifters, though it is not clear who's side they expect them to be on. They are directing the whole thing. They direct the fellowship to young assistants of high profile vampires. This further undermines the system, both by the named association, and by the predictable reaction of the high profile vampires when they realise people close to them have been subjected to this." Henry waved the disc again which reminded me he had been injured retrieving it.

"And that's where you got hurt?"

"Not exactly. The nest I was at includes a vampire on the fringes of the central group. We need proof of what is going on to bring in the AVL. I knew he would have a copy because he is known for enjoying the pain of others. The entire nest returned earlier than I expected. I could have gotten away without injury but I couldn't risk the disc not being there when I went back, so I had to stay long enough to get it this time, they had home-court advantage."

"And they had silver nails."

"In nail guns. Most effective as you saw. But I cannot deny they have the right to protect their nest. Most of them know nothing about what their nest-mate is involved in. My concern is not them, it is the group trying to incite a war." I couldn't believe he could wave off being shot with a nail-gun so easily.

On the other hand, preventing a human-vampire war was clearly the priority issue.

"So how are you stopping them?"

"Eric agreed to go in under-cover. He knew vampires were guiding the fellowship, and that any hint the true culprits were under suspicion would result in them disappearing before they could be caught. It had happened before, a different plot but the same group. That is why Eric, Pam and Bill were at the gallery. It is where the local fellowship leader works and the vampires access him there, glamouring him into thinking the ideas are his. Eric wanted to be spotted by the vampires while appearing to be investigating the humans. It gave him reason to poke around without them getting antsy. Pam and Bill were there in the background to observe the vampires.

"They need to prevent any more vampires being put to final death by the fellowship and distract the conspirators enough that they can be apprehended. Which is Eric's job. He is posing as a much younger vampire than he is. With his age, despite the mistreatment, he should be able to control himself when released. The plan was, he would rescue the fang-bangers thrown to him rather than killing them. It should confuse the fellowship and the vampires enough for the noose to tighten before they even realise it is there." Henry was explaining gently but I could tell something was up.

"So what's gone wrong?" I demanded. He wasn't telling me everything, I could tell. Henry looked like he didn't want to answer but I held his eyes and finally he went on.

"They somehow found out that Eric is much older, and consequently stronger, than they thought. Either the vampires got close enough to notice or the fellowship were able to discover it somehow. I do not think they know who he really is, or his true age, but they know enough to modify their plan accordingly. They are going to … Well, it doesn't matter Sandy, don't worry, we need to change our plans slightly that's all."

"They are planning to treat him worse, torture him more, to make sure he is out of control." I said much more calmly than I felt "and then what? Put even more fang-bangers in with him? Create a massacre?" Henry didn't want to meet my eye but after a moment he nodded and explained.

"Even if he escaped, the AVL would have to punish him once the footage got out. The second Eric hurts a human, he will be signing his own final death warrant, but he still won't be able to stop, not if he is starved enough." Henry looked worried. I thought hard.

I remembered Bill, I was sure that, if it had been possible, Bill would have not done what he'd done to me. He had stopped as soon as he'd realised, but it was too late, for us both. Though it was his betrayal, with Lorena and with the Queen, that had turned me so completely from Bill, the memory of that time in the trunk was still one of the worst I possessed. It was made more so by the fact that it was Bill who had done it. A man I knew, a man I had been intimate with, emotionally and physically. I could not let Eric be like that. With his age and strength he could do much more damage than Bill and I was sure that, unchained, he could escape the fellowship easily when they entered after he had fed on the fang-bangers. But mostly I just didn't want to think of Eric being like that. I had seen him cold and cruel, and I had seen him fiery and angry, but Eric was always in control. He hated loss of control even more than I did. I couldn't let someone take that from him, or take that aspect of him from me.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, but we cannot get him out."

"What do you mean? They're torturing him." My voice may have been a little high.

"Sandy, Eric has survived a long time, and he has survived worse, he knew what he was signing up for, he volunteered for this."

"Why can't you go get him?"

"We have to take down the whole organisation, otherwise they will just move on and start again. Right now, they do not know how much we know, but if we go in for Eric they will and they will scatter, we may not find them again in time."

I rubbed my face and tried to think, I could see the sense of what he was saying, but the idea that Eric was being tortured while we sat doing nothing was unbearable.

"How long?"

"At least three more days."

"What? Three more days of torture? How long have they had him?"

"He was taken the night after we were here." Six days! They had been starving and torturing him for six days! How could I not have known this?

"Why haven't I felt it?" I hadn't taken the potion since the night Eric had been here. After he had touched me and the bond broke through the magic I didn't think it would work any longer so I hadn't bothered. At least that was the reason I'd told myself.

"I would guess that he is blocking the pain from you. But I do not know how much longer he will be able to do that. I'm so sorry Sandy. Are you able to still block the bond? As you did before? It would be better if..."

"I don't know, and I won't try." Stupid stubborn vampire, why would he do this? Was he trying to prove something? Well fine, but I wasn't blocking the bond. I knew I could push feelings through it to him, maybe I could help. At the very least he wouldn't be alone.

Henry looked shocked for a minute and then laughed.

"I can see why you two are drawn to each other, you are the same."

"What? No we're not. I'm nothing like Eric Northman, nothing at all."

"You are both powerful people who radiate strength and life. You are both protective and fiercely loyal, not to mention incredibly stubborn to the point of idiocy. From what Pam tells me your arguments are really something to see. And you are both more than willing to throw yourselves into danger without a second thought. Though he does it due to a well-earned arrogant belief in his own strength and survival, whereas you just seem to have no sense of self-preservation at all. He volunteered to be tortured and now you volunteer to share it with him." He laughed again.

"Humph" I didn't think he was right but I couldn't come up with a counter point just then. Though I would be having words with Pam later to find out what she had been saying.

"So what can we do to help him?" I asked to change the subject back to the issue at hand.

"The problem is, Eric was supposed to be able to maintain control when they set him loose. They are now planning to broadcast his attack live on the internet as it will be the biggest, involve the most victims. Then, if the AVL tries to say it is a one-off, they will produce the other footage as further evidence that this is the inherent nature of vampires. When Eric is released, if, instead of attacking, he protects the fang-bangers from the fellowship, they will be exposed. Plus the state of him will reveal the torture he has suffered. They are counting on his violence to overshadow his condition. When he is still and quiet the damage will be quite obvious. But, with the additional time and torture, we do not know now whether he will be able to stop from acting on his instincts. Vampires can easily be overwhelmed by their drives and it takes time and work to learn control, even a vampire as old and experienced as Eric will have a point beyond which he cannot hold back."

I was trying to sort it all out in my head.

"What about the other vampires, the ones that set it all up?"

"Pam and I have enough evidence to take to the AVL who will be able to deal with them, especially as we have a plan in place to contain them, but we cannot action it until the moment Eric is released. We know where they will be then, but they will not gather before that."

"So we need to find a way to help him maintain control, without the other vampires and the fellowship knowing we have done anything, so they will carry on with their plan?"

"Yes. But any vampires that go near the compound would risk becoming another victim."

I thought hard for a moment. A plan was occurring to me. A very bad plan. I needed more information to see if I could work it.

"Can you reach Bill?"

"Bill? The young vampire working for Eric?" It was weird to think of Bill as young, but it I supposed compared to Eric he was, and it seemed Henry too.

"Yes, I need to speak to him."

"Why?"

"Can you reach him or not?"

"Yes."

"Good, have him come here as soon as possible. I'm getting in the shower. There is more TrueBlood in the fridge. Help yourself." Henry was looking bemused, "And I'll need to know where they are holding Eric, the set up, the guards, everything." I said walking out to my bedroom and adjoining bathroom. Henry looked surprised that I was giving him orders but took his phone out of his pocket as I left muttering something that sounded like 'just like Eric'.

An hour later I was sat in the chair in my living room with Henry and Bill sat on the couch. They were both watching me curiously as I wrung my hands trying to decide if I was really thinking of doing what I was thinking. (I had stopped making sense even to myself) I had thought about asking Henry to leave for the conversation I was about to have, but with all the memories of Jackson being freshly awoken in my mind I found I didn't want to be alone with Bill.

"Sookie, you should not be involved in this, I am not even suppose to be speaking to you." Bill said. I blanched. Not suppose to speak to me? What, not ever? Bill seemed to read the look on my face because he rushed on.

"Until after the investigation, we were to stay away from you until it was safe. Eric does not want you in danger." I could tell it was hard for Bill to use Eric's name to make his plea and I appreciated how much he wanted to protect me. It made me feel even worse about what I was about to ask him.

"Bill, since when have I ever done what Eric wants?" I asked, earning a small smile from him and a snigger from Henry.

"Besides Henry has made it clear that none of you vampires can risk trying to get to Eric so that just leaves me. It's not like I haven't done this kind of thing before." Bill went very still when I said this, I had chosen my words with care, to both prepare him and persuade him to agree.

"Now, I need to ask you about something. I'm sorry to bring this up, I really am, and I don't do it to hurt you but I have to know."

I took a deep breath. "Do you remember much about Jackson?" Bill flinched at my question and Henry looked at him curiously.

"I remember." Bill said after a pause, he hadn't worked out where I was going with this yet.

"What about after I got you out, in the car trunk, do you _remember_ that?" I wasn't talking about the fact that it had happened.

"Sookie, please." Bill looked mortified that I was bringing this up. I realised we'd never really talked about it, not properly.

"Bill, I don't blame you, really I don't, I know it wasn't your fault, that you weren't really yourself, but I have to know what you remember, about during, if anything, how you managed to stop before killing me and what I could have done, if anything, to … to have stopped you sooner or got through to you while you were in that state."

Henry was looking between us, I knew he was adding this conversation to my earlier comment about learning about vampire impulses the hard way. His eyes were narrowed and he glared at Bill. Bill however was drawing his own conclusions about where this was heading.

"No! Sookie, you can't!" In his anger his voice was loud, nearly yelling, he tried to make it more reasonable when he continued "It is too dangerous. You could not have stopped me, and you will not be able to stop him. I forbid you to do this. Besides, Eric would never allow it."

"You are in no position to allow or forbid me anything Bill Compton, and from what I can gather Eric isn't exactly in a position to have much say either, that's assuming he is even capable of speech at this point." Bill hadn't been.

Henry seemed to have caught up and was looking appalled with both of us.

"Sandy, please tell me you are not suggesting feeding yourself to a starved vampire who may … well … you should know, blood is not the only thing he will be … craving" he had struggled for the right words, his hand waving in a circle as he searched for an appropriate phrase. I never seen a vampire try to talk delicately about sex before, for some reason I giggled, though it really wasn't funny. Bill and Henry had identical expressions of exasperation and concern.

"Look, I think, if we do it right, I won't be in danger, it only needs to be enough to buy him more time, more control." I said soberly

"Sookie, this is a really bad idea." Henry said, and Bill nodded in agreement.

"No matter how angry he is with me right now, I believe he will be less inclined to hurt _me_ than some random fang-banger. After all I'm a valuable asset right." Bill snorted and Henry frowned.

"Sandy, I don't think Eric is angry with you, at least not in the way you think, but he will certainly be angry with us if we allow this." Henry was attempting to maintain a reasonable tone.

"You are not just an asset Sookie" Bill said shaking his head

"_I _know that, it's the rest of you that seem to need reminding on a regular basis."

"Besides, I doubt Eric will be thinking along those lines at this point." added Henry after a moment.

"Oh please, Eric's nothing if not politically savvy."

"Not when it comes to you." Bill said quietly and Henry looked at him. I didn't want to explore that thought so I pushed on.

"And as my blood is so distinctive he should be able to recognise it's me, even if he is pretty out of it. Even starved and horny, Eric's still Eric right." Of course I remembered a time when Eric wasn't Eric at all and now so did he. No, not going there.

I looked from face to face, they looked dubious

"In fact hungry and horny is Eric pretty much all the time anyway, I imagine he will be much himself." I reflected with a half smile, trying to convince them and to lighten the heavy weight of their stares. They both frowned and I giggled again. I was starting to worry about my sanity. From the looks on their faces, so were Bill and Henry.

Suddenly, as if he felt my thoughts of him, Eric's control slipped and I felt the pain of his torture. It was only a faint backwash because of the amount of time since we had exchanged blood, but it was enough to let me know he was suffering a great deal. I tried not to let it show but the laughter died on my lips and my whole body went ridged. Bill and Henry were beside me in a flash

"Sookie, breathe, it's OK, just breath." Bill rubbed my back as Henry held my hand. Eric must have managed to block me again after a moment because the pain went and I took a deep shuddering breath. Tears ran down my cheeks but I ignored them. When I could speak I said

"I'm going to him. You two can either help me and just maybe it will work, or I'll do it without you and probably end up dead." I looked at them determinedly. They looked at each other for a long moment then both back at me and nodded.

**Sorry, this chapter has quite a lot of info in a short space. Hopefully I have laid it all out clearly enough, but any questions just ask, some things I can make clearer as the story progresses, anything else I will happily clarify directly. Again, thanks for reading.**


	7. What the Plan Is

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**Hi, thanks as always for the reviews. Apologies I am late in adding a new chapter. I am actually adding the next part as two separate chapters though it started as one which is the reason for the delay. I hope you enjoy.**

We talked into the early hours. Obviously I would have to enter the compound, where Eric was being held, during the day. The security was lighter and the vampires involved would not be around. Plus Eric would be drowsy and therefore less of a threat. The vampires were kept chained to the wall with silver. The chains had almost no give in them to allow the tormentors to approach and work on the vampires in safety. While I hated the thought of Eric being held like that, it would mean I could accomplish my task more easily, even if he was too out of it to recognise me. I knew what I needed to do for Eric but the problem would be getting in and out without anyone seeing me.

"You won't be able to get in undetected." Said Henry, "but there might be a way you could hide in plain sight."

"What do you mean?"

"The fellowship bring in women to … tease, the vampires. The fellowship use fang-bangers but I do not know what they tell them about what they are doing."

"So if I can convince them I'm a fang-banger they would take me in to parade before Eric as part of his torture?"

"They have more than one vampire held at the compound, we would not be able to ensure you were shown to Eric that way. Plus you would not be left alone with him even if you did get in the right room. And anyway, I will not risk you going in by yourself, we do not have all the information on what they do with the fang-bangers.

"However we do have a man 'on the inside' as they say. His name is Mark and he is a shifter, posing as a member of the fellowship. He was the one that alerted us to the vampire conspiracy behind the plot. It seems he was fine with the torturing of the vampires." Henry said sourly, "But objected to the human casualties. So he contacted a friend of his, who contacted Eric. As one of the vampires to be taken was an aid to Felipe de Castro, the King authorised Eric to investigate, with some specifications." Henry's eyes danced momentarily and I wondered what de Castro had demanded of Eric regarding this enterprise. "Anyway, as Mark's shifter friend is also a friend of Eric's, Mark agreed to stay on and help out."

Wait, Eric didn't have any shifter friends I knew of, except perhaps ...

"Bill?" I asked

"Sam and Eric keep regular contact regarding any word of your whereabouts and well being. Sam assures us that Mark is trustworthy. However if we are entrusting your care to him perhaps we should let Sam know what is going on and have him speak to Mark directly it will hold more weight."

"You know the shifter also?" Henry asked

"I used to work for him." I said, and Henry raised his eyebrows at me.

"Is that so?" I realised I'd said the same about Eric when he'd first asked.

"I _just_ worked for him." I said clearly, and Bill snorted "He is a friend of mine, that's all, he's only ever been a friend." I glared at Bill.

"But do we have a way to safely speak to Sam? If Felipe is looking for me, might he be monitoring Sam?" Mr Catialides had warned me, when I first left, that my old friends phones may well be tapped and not to attempt to contact them directly.

"We can contact him safely, however it would probably be best if he doesn't reveal your true identity to Mark, the less people who know the better. If you were exposed it would be very bad for all of us." Bill took out an expensive looking phone and started typing on the keypad.

"OK, so this Mark can get me into the compound disguised as a fang-banger and in to Eric. But didn't you say there are video cameras in the rooms?" I didn't like the idea of what I was going to do being captured on film, even if no one was watching.

"I can ensure the cameras will go down for 40 minutes, this will both provide you with privacy and distract some of the guards while you … are in the cell." Bill's face was locked tight, I knew he loathed this plan, and not only because it might endanger me.

"How will I know when the cameras are off?" I asked Bill

"We will coordinate a time. The cameras are hidden but I _will_ ensure they are off at the arranged time." At least I could trust Bill in this, he would not want a record of me in that room, though he might enjoy the images of Eric bound in silver.

"OK, so the plan is, Mark will get me into the compound as a fang-banger tease. Bill will take out the cameras. I will … deal with Eric. Mark will get me back out, and the cameras will go back on."

"Ideally we want the cameras out the whole time you are at the compound so they have no record of you." Said Henry, he turned to look at Bill. Bill shook his head.

"I can't guarantee it for that long, besides her scent is distinctive, the vampires will be able to follow her trail if they choose to. It will be less suspicious if it seems she has nothing to hide." Turning to me he added, "All the day-people are human, as far as we know, so you will be able to tell if they are suspicious of you. Any sign of trouble you need to get out of there. It will help no one if you are captured or hurt, and as the goal is to help Eric keep control it will likely be counter-productive."

"OK, so when can you get me in?"

"There is no time to set things up for later today, it will have to be tomorrow." Said Henry "You should get some sleep, you are working today?"

"Yes"

"If you can, you should go in. Try to keep your routine as normal as possible. We will contact Mark and Sam. Also Pam and Bill need to plan their next 'rescue' attempt."

"Hu?"

"We have failed to rescue him three times already. It would look suspicious if we didn't try." Bill smiled slightly and I suspected 'not' rescuing Eric was something he was enjoying. "We plot attempts as if we are dealing only with humans, the vampires direct them how to stop us."

"I will return to you tomorrow night with everything you need and to let you know how to make contact with Mark. Bill you are sure this Sam will vouch for Sandy?"

"The problem will be preventing him from coming to vouch for her in person once he knows she is here. I will have to play on the risk of him being followed to keep him away." Bill said "He will not be happy she is involved, but he knows her well enough not to argue." he shook his head slightly at my stubbornness. "He will be happy to know she is well." he chided. Despite still speaking to Henry he was looking at me now.

"I am sure Sam understands why I left." I said, sick of the small digs regarding this that seemed to keep cropping up.

"He would have left with you if you had asked." Said Bill shrugging, "Though it is perhaps better for him that you didn't." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you think I didn't tell anyone I was going, let alone where I was going. Not that it was anyone's business. I am a grown woman, and a free citizen, I should be free to move around as I want."

"Maybe you should be, but your attachment to your home was part of our argument to keep you from being taken to Vegas. Now that you have voluntarily left for such a long time, it will be harder to convince de Castro to let you stay in Bon Temps when you return."

"I haven't yet decided if I will return." I snapped "and _if_ I do I have no intentions of being subject to Felipe's, or any other vampire's whims, as you should well know." I added crossly. Bill frowned and looked down. I suspected that if it were possible he would have blushed.

"Well that is an issue for another day" interrupted Henry who had been following the conversation closely "Let's try to fight one battle at a time shall we. Sandy, get some sleep. I will see you tonight. Come Compton, we have much to do before the sun rises." Bill gave Henry a cold look at being addressed as Compton but stood and after coming over and kissing my hand he went out to the balcony. Henry pulled me up from the chair and hugged me.

"Try not to worry, and stay safe. Eric is strong, he will be fine." he kissed the top of my head and went out shutting the glass door behind him. I followed and locked it behind him before heading to the bathroom.

As I brushed my teeth I ran back over everything we had discussed. I did not like the way Henry kept addressing my concern for Eric. Sure I didn't like him being tortured, but I wouldn't want my worse enemy tortured and whatever Eric was to me, he was not my worse enemy. I definitely had several people, dead and alive ahead of him on that list. Several of Bill's comments regarding Eric bothered me as well. As if he thought Eric cared for me as I had once thought Bill did. Well, Eric had never given any indication of that, except when he wasn't really Eric. And he might have the memories of that time back but he hadn't approached me about it. No, Eric might want to claim me, as an asset, and as proof of his prowess or something, but Bill was wrong if he thought there were any genuine feelings behind it.

Really Bill of all people should know better. Maybe it made it easier for him if he thought Eric's pursuit of me was genuine in a way his had not been. Maybe it made him feel better about coming second. Wait, no I don't think that, Bill is not second or first or anything, and neither is Eric. They are just vampires I happen to know and happen to have slept with. If I have had feelings for them in the past, well, I am wiser now. No good going back down that route, there is only pain there. All too real pain. Pain that has never really left. Damn it. And damn them, both. I will help Eric because, well just because and then I will go back to my nice quiet life and that will be and end to it. But as I curled up in my bed tears streamed down my face, I couldn't even fool myself, not even for a comforting second.

I got home from work an hour before dark the next day. The day had dragged and between the worry and the lack of sleep, James had not been impressed with my performance. Neither had my customers and my tips had suffered, but I was too distracted to care. The fellowship men hadn't come in again, though I had scanned every mind for any hint of anyone involved. Once home I had paced for a while then got in the shower to calm down. I had planned to nip through quickly so I would be ready for Henry but once under the water I just stood letting the warmth flow over me.

I don't know how long I was there, but I was pulled from my stupor by Henry's voice calling out.

"Sandy? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine" I called back, "Just in the shower, I'll be right out." I quickly rinsed the conditioner I didn't remember applying from my hair and stepped out. After a quick rub down I put on a dressing gown and wrapped my hair in a towel. "Sorry" I said emerging from the bathroom "Guess I lost track of time."

"I'm sorry for entering your home." said Henry "When you didn't answer the door I was concerned."

"Can I get you a blood? I'll just be a minute I need to throw some clothes on."

"I'll do the blood." Smiled Henry "Take your time. We have a lot to get through and it will be better if you are comfortable." Henry looked at my dressing gown appreciatively but then turned towards the kitchen. "Shall I put coffee on for you?" I smiled at him, a genuine warm smile, not many vampires I knew would make such an offer even if it occurred to them what I would want.

"Henry, you know if you keep on like that I'll just fall in love with you, and then we'd be in a right mess." I teased. He laughed.

"Go get dressed. Unless you want to do something else first." he wiggled his eyebrows at me. Great, just what I needed, more vampire flirting. Though to be fair I'd started it. I narrowed my eyes at him in mock reproach and scooted off to the bedroom closing the door behind me. I heard him laughing as I opened the top draw.

Once dressed I headed out to find Henry laying out a bunch of stuff on my coffee table.

"I think I have everything you will need. Are you sure I cannot talk you out of this?"

"Believe me, I have my misgivings. I'm not even sure I can explain why I feel I have to help, but I do. I can't just leave him like that. I have to do something and this is the best plan we have. It will help you all complete your plan, and besides," I added with a smile "if I've learnt anything about vampires, its having them owe you can be pretty useful. I am certain that having Eric owe me one will be essential when it comes to dealing with the aftermath of this little episode."

"Yes, there certainly seems to be an interesting history there, I don't suppose you'd fill me in?"

"No."

"I thought not." Henry grinned at me.

"I don't suppose you're going to fill me in on your history with Eric either." I retorted

"Correct." He grinned again then looked serious.

"So lets get on with the matter at hand. I have brought you some clothes, a costume if you will, and I have a photo of Mark so you will recognise him. I have also brought a blood-bag. You cannot let Eric feed directly from you, even if he is chained and it is day time." I nodded my understanding.

"Will he feed even though he's asleep?"

"He won't be able not to, after this long without. You will need to be very careful."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on taking any chances."

"You will have to find somewhere discreet to conceal the blood-bag on your person. Mark says they don't let the girls take handbags."

"No problem."

"You will meet Mark at a coffee shop at midday, I have the address here, and he will take you to the compound. After you have finished he will return you to your car." I nodded again "The cameras will be off from 1pm for forty minutes. Bill has insisted we 'synchronise our watches' to ensure your privacy." Henry clearly found this incredibly amusing, but I agreed with Bill, I didn't want to risk getting the timing wrong.

Mark was a small wiry man with an open friendly face, at least it looked like it could be friendly, though he was looking at me suspiciously as I approached him. He glanced me up and down and I fidgeted in my outfit and hunched my shoulders over. I was in a short tight black skirt and a black shirt with red tear-drops all over it like blood drops. Underneath I had a bustier that pushed my already ample bust out in a really indecent way. I wouldn't ever have worn an outfit like this usually but Henry had been insistent and seeing as he wasn't even going to see me in it, I trusted that it was purely his desire for me to look the part that guided his choice. I knew a lot of vampires hated this kind of get-up but it was what the fellowship would view as vampire-bait so this was my outfit.

Mark watched me adjusting and cringing for a second and then his expression softened and he laughed.

"Sam said you weren't really one of them. I don't know why you're involved in all this but I respect Sam and if he says you're worth looking after I believe him. Besides, he made it clear I'm on pain of death if anything happens to you and Sam is not a man I'd like to cross." I was surprised by this but I wasn't going to argue, anything that made me safer was good in my book. I continued to adjust my clothes in a doomed attempt to cover myself more.

"Relax, and put your shoulders back, if you've got it flaunt it, right!" he smiled and led the way to his truck.

"I won't be very friendly when we're there, part of the act, you know. And the more stupid you act the better, fang-bangers are not know for their brains or class." he said with a sneer.

As much as I would like to disagree with this statement it was true of many of the fang-bangers I had encountered. Besides I was kind of pleased he felt I needed to be told to act dumb.

"The fang-bangers are told that the vampires have requested a performance, that it's part of what gets them off and that they will get to spend 'quality' time with the vampires later."

"Don't they notice that the vamps are chained in silver?"

"We tell them the vamps have requested it. Mostly they see vamps as in charge so they don't question. They are told the more they entice the vampires without letting them have access, the better rewarded they will be when the vampires finally come to them."

"But the condition of them, surely the fang-bangers realise that's not right?"

"Like I said, most of them are not too bright. Though the same could be said for the fellowship. If the fang-bangers get suspicious they are forced at gun-point to do what the fellowship wants. Sometimes they cut them as well, so the smell of blood will drive the vamps wild. It's all sick really. I mean most of these girls and guys might be dumb and misguided but they don't deserve what the fellowship has in store for them." Mark did look genuinely sickened by the plot which worked in his favour in my book.

"Once they're done, they are taken to a separate location where they are locked up until the fellowship are ready to throw them to the vamps. If you act really dumb I can say you're going willingly, that you don't know anything is wrong. If the guards suspect though I'll have to pretend to knock you out." I almost laughed at this, playing the dumb blonde wasn't something I'd ever had to work at, proving I wasn't was my usual challenge.

When we got to the gates of the compound Mark got out leaving me in his truck. I couldn't hear the conversation from where I was, so I listened in via the head of the guard.

"Got another piece of ass to parade before the bloodsuckers." Mark sneered. "Saw her last night with two of the dead scum facing off over her, figured she'd get 'em going good. I'll take her in and strip her off for a bit. Shame she's scum-bait really, she's got a nice rack on her. She should rile them up." I could see the guard eyeing me through the windscreen.

"Well she'll get hers, that will teach her. She'll be back for the grand finale?"

"Almost certainly, she's totally up for it, the whore. Dumb as a post too, probably will go to the holding house no fuss."

"Go on through, I'll look forward to seeing her tape later, maybe you can get her to dance for them."

"Do my best bro' see you later."

Mark got back in the car and drove forward. "I'm not sure exactly what you're here to do, they only told me you needed to be alone with that tall blonde blood-sucker that Sam knows. I'll be right outside the door but I should warn you, even by vampire standards these guys are monsters right now. You won't be able to reason with him, so whatever it is your doing, be careful, OK" I just nodded, my stomach was in knots.

I knew Eric was sleeping because the bond was quiet but I had been feeling his pain more and more over the last two nights as his defences weakened. I wasn't looking forward to what I was going to find. Memories of being in the trunk with Bill kept coming back to me and a part of me was wondering why I was even doing this. I just tried to focus on the prospect of helping him and that there might be a load of dead fang-bangers if I didn't, not to mention what that could mean for Eric, rather than the specifics of what I was about to do.

I had, unwisely, watched the recording of some of the other vampires that Henry had 'liberated' from the vampire nest. Every time I closed my eyes I could see the images flashing in front of me again. One of the vampires had ripped the head off a girl while raping her, then just kept going. I shuddered.

"I'm just trying to help keep people alive." I finally squeaked. Mark reached over and grabbed my hand for a second then patted it before returning his hand to the steering wheel.

"Me too Sandy. Don't worry, I got your back."

I checked my watch. We had five minutes before the cameras would go down from whatever it was Bill had set up. I said a quiet prayer that everything would go OK then wondered if I should really be praying considering what I was here to do. Mark finally pulled up by a small squat building that looked like an office. He came round to help me out of the cab and led me inside. Another guard was sitting behind a desk with a bunch of computer screens before him. He tried to keep his face blank but I could see the distaste and hostility in his eyes. Underneath though, he was excited, I got that straight from his brain, how much he was looking forward to watching my tape. Bill's programme really better work. I was also able to confirm that we had got the timing right, the others had gone off for lunch, Mark and I would be the only ones down with the vampires during the next hour.

Mark led me down some stairs and I realised a series of bunkers were built under the ground. We came to a long corridor with several cells on each side. I glanced at my watch again. Well, the cameras should be out. I looked at Mark and he nodded to the second door on the left.

"Good Luck." he said seriously, I could tell he was worried. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulder and slid back the silver bolt on the door.


	8. Need Verus Want

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**Time to check in on poor Eric.**

The room was almost completely dark and after I closed the door it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. I could sense Eric in the room and I listened carefully. Of course there was no sound, he didn't breathe, and being the middle of the day he was almost certainly dead until dark.

Once my eyes had adjusted, I could make out his shape against the wall. I moved cautiously towards him listening and feeling through the bond for any sense of awareness. When I got close he shifted slightly and I felt the bond hum into life and I tried to block it as best I could. I knew he could smell me. His lip curled up and his fangs ran out but he kept his eyes closed.

He was sat on the floor with his legs spread out before him. His arms were chained out to the sides and his broad naked chest showed unhealed cuts and bruises. Another thicker silver chain was wrapped twice round his waist and bolted to the bottom of the wall on either side of him. His ankles were secured to the floor with what looked like silver shackles. He was wear the remnants of jeans, though they were very torn up and had been pushed up at the ankles so the silver was against his skin.

There was dried blood all over the floor beneath and around him, I was pretty sure it was mostly his. But worse than the silver and the burns and the cuts and the blood everywhere, was the drawn look to his face. It was like one of those storage bags where you use the vacuum to shrink it. His skin was pulled tight across his bones and his skin was whiter than I'd ever seen. Even his glow seemed diminished by his state.

Tears were pouring down my face at the sight of him. I wanted to rip out the chains and take him far away. I wanted to offer him me, all of me, every drop of blood I had, if he would just laugh and wink like the Eric I knew. I dropped to my knees beside his legs just out of reach and unbuttoned my shirt. I had tied the blood bag around my waist to both hide it and keep it warm. His hands curled into claws and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

Once I opened the valve on the blood he snarled and strained towards me, struggling against the chains that held him. The noises coming from him were terrible and I flinched back. He continued to struggle and I took a deep breath and leaned forward again. Being careful of his fangs, I put the tube to his lips. A slight groan escape him as he hungrily swallowed the first of it. I could see clearly that hunger wasn't the only appetite that my presence had aroused.

About half way into the bag he gasped "no" and his eyes sprung open to look at me. Had he recognised the taste of my blood? I had let Henry drink the blood he had brought, and used my own blood to fill the bag. Henry had protested but I had argued it would be safer if Eric recognised me. I wasn't convinced this was my real motivation though, in fact I was hoping Eric wouldn't even realise I'd been here, I just wanted it to be my blood that helped him. I had even topped up with synthetic blood myself to stay strong and to be able to feed Eric more if needed.

I could feel his internal struggle as he tried to pull back from drinking the familiar blood, despite his desperate thirst. I was overwhelmed at his strength that he could even consider refusing the blood, the state he was in. Finally his eyes focused more and he looked at me suspiciously, then his eyes scanned the room behind me. I tried to send reassurance through the bond but I wasn't sure how successful it was. I pushed the bag at him again. Once he determined that there was no one else in the room he resumed drinking, watching my eyes carefully the whole time. His gaze was curious, but I saw no obvious signs of recognition so I pushed my fear down and got on with the job at hand.

The bag was empty very quickly and he sighed. I could see his eyes drooping as sleep tried to take him once more. He was looking slightly better already. I knew he needed more blood but if he healed too much they would just hurt him more. I looked at his face drooped though I could feel he was fighting to stay conscious. My eyes wandered down his body and I realised what I was really here to do. I had told myself I was going to do everything I could to make sure Eric wasn't one of the vampires I'd seen on the disc. I couldn't give him too much blood, but I could help him in other ways. I put the empty bag on the floor and moved closer to him.

"We're not done yet." I whispered. His eyes had drifted down to my chest as his head drooped and as I moved forward they lifted to mine again.

"Sookie?" his mumbled indistinctly. He still seemed pretty out of it. Maybe that would make this easier.

I couldn't think too much about what I was about to do or I might not go through with it. I knew it was a risk, but I also knew it was one I was prepared to take, so I simply thrust myself forward planting my lips on his and kissing him. He responded immediately his head straining forward against the chains that held him tight to the wall. Grabbing his shoulders, I continued to kiss him as I manoeuvred myself onto his lap my legs straddling him. His kiss was intense and electricity was storming through my body as I felt his arousal beneath me.

As I ran my fingers through his hair I felt his shoulders stiffen. He stopped kissing me though my lips were still pressed to his. He growled and tried shake his head. His tongue continued to trace my lips but I could feel him trying to lock himself down, to fight his instincts.

"Oh yes lover" I whispered, trailing my hands down his torso and my lips down his neck. I could feel his shock and some fear under the lust, then an overwhelmingly stubborn determination. I could have laughed at the reversal of our roles and I trailed my lips along his collar bone.

"Urgh" he growled again, squeezing his eyes closed in concentration though he was still straining towards me. As I pulled back slightly to lift my skirt and remove my underwear he grinned at me briefly, then his eyes took on a far away look and I felt disgust through the bond. Stubborn vampire. I didn't know what memories or images he was using to fight his urges but I wasn't having any of it. I knew it was his fear of hurting me making him hold back but I had once relinquished my control to him, now it was his turn. He may not trust himself, but he was going to have to trust me instead.

I wasn't here to argue with him, I was here to … I dropped my head to his nipple, pulling it into my mouth and sucking, nibbling gently then harder. He grunted and his hips lifted slightly. The chains strained against his body and arms. I lifted my head and looked him in the eye. I could feel his need as I challenged him with my eyes. Before he could protest again I was kissing him for all I was worth and he was as fervent. His lips were urgent and demanding and every nerve in my body seemed to be on fire. I reached down between us to free him from his jeans stroking him to full hardness. I could feel the battle between what he wanted and the need to stay in control, and I almost laughed out loud as I recognised the dilemma.

"You will yield to me." I murmured playfully as I started running my lips up his neck and nibbling at the skin. I felt his chest shake with his laugh and lust flowed through the bond again. I continued to pull my panties off.

"Do you remember our shower?" I whispered and a slight moan rumbled in his throat as I went back to straddling him on my knees, pressing my breasts against him as I pushed his head down to them. He took a nipple in his mouth sucking and nibbling. I knew there was a risk he would bite, but he didn't. "What about my kitchen table? Do you remember the kitchen table?" I continued, my hand was down between us as I teased his sensitive tip against my opening.

He was straining against the silver as his lips sought any part of me they could reach. I was so wet for him as I recalled my own memories of the time he spent at my house. Almost without deciding to do it I pushed down hard onto his full length, gasping with his size, with my desire. His hands were clenching and his back arched while his head strained forward trying to touch me any way he could.

Fuelled by the combined lust of the bond and an overwhelming sense of power, I lifted and fell again and again, riding him hard and fast. My breath came quicker and I could feel my climax building. My hands were on his shoulders, my nails digging into the skin as my eyes burned into his. He was straining to bury himself further into me and I pushed down taking him as deep as I could, my head dropping back as I fought the urge to cry out.

A wild abandon took me as I thrust down onto him again and again, my breasts bouncing against him. Then as I felt myself nearing the peak, I dropped my head to kiss him and bit him on the soft skin of his bottom lip, drawing hard on his blood as my contracting walls drew on his length. A long groan escaped him that may have been a word mumbled against my mouth as I felt him shudder and convulse, climaxing in response as I clung to him shivering.

I licked the wound on his lip gently and then dropped my head against his chest as my breathing returned to normal. I could feel his face against my hair as he breathed in my scent and a sense of peace settled between us. Weirdly, despite the situation I felt the calm comfort of his presence. In that moment I knew, it was not the bond that made me feel that way. I was not sure why I knew it but I did. I couldn't speak. I wouldn't know what to say in any case. The sex had felt so easy, so natural, like coming home. It had also been raw, quick and intense. I marvelled at the sense of power I felt. Briefly I entertained the thought of tying Eric up again some time, just for my own amusement.

I could feel confusion coming from him. Then the soft shaking of his chest.

"I'm glad you find this entertaining." he rasped. He had clearly felt my amusement through the bond, which I realised was as strong as it had ever been, maybe even stronger. Shit. Of course, I had taken his blood again. I hadn't even planned to do that. He needed his strength, what was I thinking? Well I hadn't been thinking had I. My God, I was here to help him keep control, not to lose control myself. But that was what I had done. It had just been so long since I'd had sex. Plus the situation, with the danger, and with Eric being tied up, and I hadn't touched him in so long. Besides, having Eric Northman at your mercy could not be something many people got to experience. I hadn't thought I was the kind of person to enjoy that sort of thing, but the fact was it was a huge turn on.

I trailed my fingers down his chest drawing circles around his nipple and then stroking the brush of soft hair that ran down from his navel. I felt him twitch into life beneath me and felt his desire growing again. Eric had never been a one time only guy, I needed to give him as much release as I could and I needed to give him more blood in any case to make up for what I had taken. I lifted off of him and shuffled back on my knees. With what I hoped was a mischievous grin at him I lent over and took him in my mouth.

I was delighted with the deep response I felt from him. I could hear the chains straining against the wall and feel his muscles contracting. The idea of Eric being helpless in the onslaught of my sexual advances had my own inner muscles contracting as I curled my tongue around him with my hand circling at his base.

He was hard again almost immediately and he growled as I teased him with my tongue. I was licking and sucking and nibbling as he twitched and squirmed beneath me. My hand cupped beneath him as I brushed the spot behind his balls. A strangled cry came from above me, something between pleasure and need, I would have been grinning if my mouth wasn't so full.

"Now!" he demanded after a while and I lifted my head and crawled forward again he looked relieved and excited until I started sliding down onto him very very slowly as I looked in his eyes. They were glowing and his mouth was slightly open. I brushed my lips against his and ran my tongue over his fangs. I ran my nails down his neck and over his shoulders maintaining a slow and steady rhythm, though I knew it was driving him crazy.

I slowly increased the pace as I ran one hand over his head and grabbed a tight hold of his hair. I trailed my other hand down over my breasts, circling and stroking before pinching my already rock-hard nipples touching my body in the way I knew he was dying to do himself. My hand wandered down over my stomach and lower. Then I started to stroke myself and moaned. Eric's eyes followed my hand with rapt attention as if he could will himself into the place of my fingers. I could feel his frustration and excitement rising as I pleasured myself with my fingers and his manhood. His response was driving me on as I settled into a rhythm. His fangs were gleaming and his tongue followed the movement of my fingers as his eyes blazed. He was close and so was I.

I pushed down hard onto him and bit my tongue to stop from crying out. Still gripping his hair tightly, I yanked his head towards to my neck. Pushing up to meet him and bringing him back down again as he filled me completely. I felt his fangs penetrate as I drifted away on a wave of pure pleasure. When I came to, Eric was licking my neck and my body felt deliciously like a sponge. Wrapping my arms around him, I held myself against him for a moment as I pulled myself back together. Later I would marvel that he had been able to stop once he bit into me, but in the moment I simply knew that I trusted him completely, and that even if he couldn't stop, I would give it to him anyway.

"I have to go" I whispered. Pulling away, I refastened my clothes, carefully tucking the empty blood bag back inside my shirt. I didn't look at Eric. I couldn't. The wild woman I had been, just a few moments before, was gone and I was back to being myself. My hands were shaking and I knew I would be in a panic over my behaviour if I thought about it. So I focused on what I needed to do.

I had gone over and over every detail in my head the night before. Anything that might give us away had to be covered. When I was presentable I knelt before him again. After setting him to rights, I took a small knife from my shoe and nicked his chest. He didn't even flinch and I could feel the sleep pulling on him though he was fighting it. I rubbed his blood on the bite marks on my neck then lent forward to him so he could lick it clean. I still couldn't meet his eyes. When he was done I quickly kissed his cheek and left. I could feel him slipping into sleep as I reached the door.

I didn't remember much about leaving the building. Mark, being a shifter, had a good idea of what I had done when I came out. Whether he had heard or just picked up on the scents I couldn't be sure, but he didn't seem very happy about it. Luckily for us both he didn't say anything. I guess the dazed look on my face convinced the other guards I was a dumb as they expected and no one questioned us. Mark drove me back to my car in silence and left without uttering a word. Once back at my apartment I took a long shower and slid into bed. Curling around a pillow, the tears that had started as soon as I left Mark still pouring, I fell into a deep but troubled sleep.

Just after dark there was a knock at the glass door that led to the balcony. Henry was looking at me carefully as I pulled it open.

"Mission accomplished." was all I said. Henry was wise enough to say nothing. He simply nodded, flashed me a small smile and left. I went back to bed.

**I know the events in this chapter are a little out of character for Sookie, but I couldn't resist taking advantage of the lascivious leading-man when he was all tied up like that. I've never tried to write this sort of scene before so I hope it works. Feedback very much appreciated as planning more sexy fun with the big blonde later. **

**No Vampires were hurt in the making of this chapter ;-)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Fellowship Scum

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**Sorry for the delay in posting, my week has been crazy and it has barely started. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially you guys who do so regularly, (you know who you are) it means so much to me. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

I felt a familiar soreness when I awoke the next morning. I stayed curled up in bed, watching the clock tick towards the moment I would have to get up and go to work, trying hard not to think. Of course, that didn't work. The warm comfort of the familiar aches quickly gave way to near panic. I thought about my behaviour in the small grimy cell. I had been so brazen, I didn't recognise myself in that woman. What would Eric think, what would Eric say? Did the others know I had done more than give him blood?

The alarm went off and I got into the shower and ready for work. It seemed wrong going to work like normal while Eric was locked up in that compound, but I couldn't just sit here, I was going crazy. All day I bounced back, forth, up and down, worried about Eric, worried about my own actions, worried about the consequences, as I waited tables and exchanged odd comments with my co-workers.

I worried about what was happening to Eric, I hadn't felt any pain from him last night I realised, so at least that meant he had enough strength to block the bond again. But the state he had been in, I knew he was still in pain. I could still see the torn flesh and sunken skin. I could still hear the horrible snarling noises when he first smelt the blood. I remembered the feel of his fear when he thought he might hurt me and I remembered my certainty that he wouldn't. It was all too much.

I briefly entertained the cowardly idea that I should just leave again. But it was no more than an idle passing thought. I felt a profound disappointment in myself, both for what I had done and my inability to face it. I remembered Eric asking if I always ran at the first sign of trouble in my relationships. I hadn't thought so at the time, but it did seem to have become a habit. A bad one. Not that I was sure you could call what Eric and I had a relationship. That was the problem, I didn't know what Eric and I had, what we were to each other.

I knew I would have to face him, no matter how scared I was or embarrassing my behaviour had been. He had said he wanted me to go back to Bon Temps but I didn't know why. I still didn't know how he felt about his required memories. Did Eric want _me_ or did the Sheriff want his telepath? Even if he did want me what kind of relationship could we have? Knowing I cared about him didn't mean there weren't still a whole heap of problems to overcome.

I missed my home, and my friends, but was it worth it? From what Bill had said, Felipe was trying to drag me off to Vegas, which was definitely a bad thing. Plus there were so many people to face. Jason, who I was still mad at, but who now had equal cause to be mad right back. Sam, who on top of everything else will no doubt have been told all about my little booty call. Ugh! I was back to that. What was I thinking? Had I really just seduced Eric when he was vulnerable?

I thought about facing Eric in a few days once his assignment was over and felt sick with nerves at the thought. Would he be angry? I didn't think so. In fact he would probably enjoy holding it over me. I could picture the smug look on his face, I would never hear the end of it. Thank God Bill had taken the camera's out. Eric would probably want to keep a copy.

I wasn't expecting to see any vampires for the next two days. Henry had said it wasn't safe, and that they would contact me when it was over. I hated the idea of not knowing what was going on but at least I had done what I could. So I was surprised when Bill knocked on my door shortly after I got home from work. The sun had just gone down and I was about to get in the shower to try and relieve some of the tension from worrying all day.

"I can't stay." His voice was cool and calm as always.

"Then why are you here? Has something gone wrong?" I felt a panic rising in my chest.

"No, I just had to check for myself that you were OK, that he hadn't …" I gave him a level look, I knew we were both thinking of Jackson. The flare of anger I felt was quickly quashed by the pain in his eyes.

"He didn't." I said softly "I'm fine." Bill just nodded.

He stood there looking at me, not speaking. He seemed to be having some kind of internal debate. I just waited.

"Why did you do it?" he eventually asked though he looked a little surprised that he had.

What did he mean? He knew why, he knew what was happening to …

"Would you have had me just leave him? Let him get killed by the fellowship or the AVL?" I was cross now, the look on his face told me clearly that yes he had wanted that. He saw the anger and disgust on my face and softened his own.

"I would have you free of him." He said quietly. His cool voice washing over me quelling my anger as it had always done.

"It's not that simple." I found I couldn't look him in the eye.

"If he met the final death the bond would be gone." His tone was gentle but I could hear a fierceness behind his words and it made me mad again.

"It's not just the bond." I glared at him "I wasn't bonded to you when I went to Jackson. Even after what you did. Even if I knew what you would do, I still would have come."

"But you and Eric …" I could see he wanted to say that me and Eric do not have what he and I'd had but he was watching my face and started to look panicked.

"I don't know what there is between me and Eric, but it's for _us_ to work out."

"He isn't right for you. You are different with him. He stole you from me and I will never forgive him." his voice had gone so cold that I actually shivered, he saw me and reigned it in, altering his tone to the one that had once been able to persuade me of anything. "We could get it back, you just need to remember, remember what we were. How simple, how easy it was, just remember."

Suddenly his arms were round me and his lips were on mine. I tried to pull back but he held me firm, one arm around my waist, while his other hand, in my hair, held my face to his. Despite the firm grip his kiss was soft and smooth like his voice. His cool lips urging against mine, his cool tongue seeking its way into my mouth. Yes, I remembered. I stopped struggling and started to respond, but the memories kept coming, the pain of betrayal, not once but over and over. Feeling me shrink from him he stopped and pulled back to look in my eyes.

"We can't go back." I whispered. "You're right, I am different now, but it wasn't Eric that changed me, it was you."

A single bloody tear escaped and ran down his face. He looked defeated. He nodded once, kissed my hand and was gone.

The following day at work was uneventful. Grace and Philip were still making goo-goo eyes at each other at every opportunity. Sophie and Jade had gone to a pre-opening party at a new club and been kicked out before the place had even officially opened. Which, they declared, had to be some kind of record. I kept my eye out for the fellowship guys but they didn't come in. I had thought I'd seen one of them during the busy lunch shift but by the time I was done taking an order from a table with three screaming children and could look properly he wasn't there. Maybe I'd imagined it. I was a ball of nerves. I hadn't slept well, what with Bill's visit and worrying about Eric and tonight was the night everything would go down.

Henry had left me a note some time before dawn telling me Eric was to be released on the fang-bangers, that everything was in place, I was not to worry and to stay safe. My shift finished at seven thirty and I was not looking forward to what I was sure would be a long night pacing my apartment. I thought about calling Jeremy or even making plans with Grace but I knew I would be too distracted to act normal and if something went wrong I didn't want to risk them getting involved.

I knew Henry, Pam and Bill were going to be containing the vampire conspirators while Eric and the AVL dealt with the fellowship. Eric would then take the AVL contingent to Pam and Bill (Henry wanted to remain invisible) who would present them with the evidence and the contained vampires. There was a good chance I wouldn't see any of them tonight, or if anyone, only Henry. I decided this was a good thing. I didn't want to see Bill again and I wasn't ready to see Eric.

I would like to see Pam, though hopefully she wouldn't know the details of my little visit to Eric. I wondered if we would have a chance to spend time together, even if I didn't go back to Louisiana. Aside from the brief glimpse of her making out with Bill, (an image that still freaked me out a little) I hadn't seen Pam at all. I was surprised how much I had missed her. I still had no idea whether to go home or not. Aside from the messy business of whatever was happening with Eric, the idea of Felipe and Victor really scared me and I didn't want to go back without some guarantee they couldn't whisk me away.

Once home, I changed into some soft yoga pants and a t-shirt. I piled my hair on top of my head, got a big tub of ice-cream out of the freezer and settled in front of the TV to wait. I have no idea what was on that night, I was focusing on pushing as much calm and strength through the bond as I could and barely saw the screen. I couldn't tell if it was helping, or even if it was reaching Eric at all, but I kept it up. It was eleven thirty when the special report came on. A picture flashed on the screen of Eric with his arms spread protectively, standing between a group of very young looking, uniformed school girls and a group of menacing looking, armed men. He looked awful, far worse than I could have imagined. There was dried blood on his face, in his hair, and over what was left of his clothes, which wasn't much. Several deep cuts showed on his chest arms and legs, none of which seemed to be healing. His face was gaunt and his fangs were down. Even from the grainy picture I could tell he was barely holding himself in check. I pushed my strength harder into the bond.

The newsreader didn't seem to have much information, saying only that an incident had been posted on the internet involving a group of school children apparently being defended from 'a gang of thugs' by a lone vampire. The school the girls were from had recently announced a policy of teaching tolerance for all citizens (i.e. including vampires). The live feed to the internet had been shut down and police, with the assistance of the AVL, were negotiating for the release of the hostages, which I assumed meant the girls and Eric.

Normal programming was returned. I flicked quickly through the channels looking for the news but even the 24hr news channel only had the same information I had already seen. I tried to feel Eric in the bond but got nothing. I was worried at first but then realised that though I couldn't sense his emotions he was still there. This meant not only was he still alive, or undead anyway, but that he was still strong enough to block me. I continued to push as much as I could to help him with no idea if he could even feel me. It seemed like hours before the news channel had new information. They went live to a camera crew on the scene.

The armed men had given themselves up. I saw a vampire helping Eric while several others brought blankets for the young girls. Once I saw Eric had other vampires around him I pulled back from the bond connection. I was exhausted, whether my strength had reached Eric or not, it had certainly left me and gone somewhere. Human police marched off with handcuffed fellowship men, and paramedics helped with the girls. I noticed that all the humans gave Eric a wide berth, perhaps they had been warned to by the AVL. While the on scene reporter was talking, I could see in the background a vampire hand Eric a bottle of TrueBlood which he drank down quickly. As soon as he was finished another was put in his hand. I was willing to bet they had some real blood waiting for him as soon as he was out of sight of the cameras.

Well that part of the plan had worked at least. As the screen returned to a picture of the anchor in the studio I turned the TV off. It would still be a while until the rest of the plan was complete. Henry would not leave the second location until he was sure the vampires were under the control of the AVL. I had no idea how long the second phase would take. Maybe I should try to just go to bed. I knew Eric was safe and it was unlikely, late as it was, that anyone would have time to come here before dawn. I was just tidying up with that in mind when I heard someone on the balcony. Of course I should have checked, but I had been so anxious all night that I flung the door open and stepped out without a thought. Everything immediately went black.

My head hurt and I tried to reach up to touch it. That's when I realised my hands were tied behind my back and my arms were numb. Before opening my eyes, I reached out with my mind. There was no one near me. Cautiously I peeped under my lashes. Then I opened my eyes fully. I was in a small cell, laying on a hard bunk that was chained to the wall. There were no windows but light came in under the door. It looked natural. Day then.

My head really hurt but my vision wasn't blurry so I figured it couldn't be too bad. I also couldn't sense any wetness, so hopefully it was just a bump. With a bit of effort I was able to sit up. My head spun and I struggled to stay upright but after a minute it subsided. There was nothing else in the room but me and the bunk. I reached out with my mind again. A quiet buzz told me there was a group of people, maybe ten of them, some way off but I couldn't get a clear count or tell anything they were thinking. I shook my head trying to clear it but that just caused a wave of nausea so I gave in and lay back down.

Some time later footsteps outside my door woke me up. I struggled but didn't have the strength to sit up again. The door opened and two men walked in. I didn't recognise either of them but their shirts proclaimed them fellowship members. One held a gun pointed right at me. The other came over and roughly pulled me to a sitting position.

"Look at me." said the man with the gun "the slightest movement, the slightest sound from you and I shoot, you understand?" I looked at him staying as still as I could "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND." I continued to just look at him, almost as still as a vampire in downtime, though my lip was threatening to twitch every second despite the fact that a crazy man was pointing a gun at me.

Finally he caught on. "You can nod your head if you understand." he said. I nodded not taking my eyes off him.

"Good. Now Colin is going to untie your hands. Do not move." the second man reached behind me and untied the rope rubbing up against my chest as he did so. I stayed very still until Colin had scuttled backwards then slowly brought my hands in front of me. I rested them gently on my lap flexing my fingers slowly trying to restart my circulation.

The pain in my arms was excruciating and I was so distracted by it that I jumped when I realised Colin was back beside me. He handed me a bottle of water and I took it thankfully. With some difficulty I removed the lid and drank deeply. The water revived me somewhat and I was able to focus. Filled with loathing for me and determination to fulfil his task here, though I couldn't yet get what that was.

"We'll be back." He said and they left.

I was glad at least my hands were no longer tied but I didn't have much more in the way of information. It was a long time before they returned, during which time I had finished the water and realised I really wished there was a toilet in the cell. Eventually they came back. I raised my hand slightly and the man with the gun nodded that I could speak. When I requested to use the toilet he had Colin bring in a bucket. At least they waited outside while I went. Colin was given the delightful task of removing the bucket and gun-man waited until he returned to begin. I spent the time in his head trying to get as much information as possible.

The good news was he didn't know who I was. In fact he didn't much care except that I was fang-banger. He thought I was scum, and very stupid. Well maybe I could use that at least.

"What did you give him?"

I looked at him questioningly

"You can answer me."

"What did I give who?" I asked as politely as I could. I could tell from his head that he wanted to know what I had given Eric to stop him killing. The idea that he could exert self-control just seemed impossible to them. They decided I must have given him some substance that suppressed his vampirism they wanted it to use against them.

"The vampire. What did you give him?" I thought about what I had given Eric to help him maintain control. Well there was no way I was sharing _that_ information.

"Which vampire?" I asked, deliberately obtuse

"Colin" snapped gun-man, and before I had time to register the order Colin had stepped forward and slapped my face. It wasn't particularly hard but the suddenness shocked me.

"WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?" yelled the gun-man turning red in the face.

I decided not to push him further, he had resorted to violence very quickly. Better to buy time, at least until dark, and hope that a rescue party was on the way. I was suddenly glad I had renewed the bond with Eric.

"I gave him some blood." I said quietly. It was the truth. Maybe not the whole truth, but I wasn't about to tell him the rest no matter how many times he had Colin slap me.

"What blood?"

"My blood."

"You are trying to tell me you tamed a deranged vampire just by letting him suck on your neck."

I could tell the idea was revolting to him, and also that he viewed Eric as particularly crazy even by tortured vampire standards. I wondered what antics Eric had got up to while he was being held.

"Fucking whore, you let a dead man touch you, feed off your life source, suck God from your being. You deserve the Hell waiting for you." his tone was so full of disgust and hate, and his mind full of such horrendous images, that I flinched back from him.

He saw my reaction and it excited him. He thrust the gun at Colin, who looked terrified of it, and was on me in two steps. Grabbing my t-shirt he pulled me up and slapped me twice across the face. My head started ringing again and it felt like my eye was going to pop out. He let go, dropping me to the floor, then spat in my face and kicked my hip. I tried to stifle my yelp and he grinned evilly.

He started walking slowly around the room as if he was considering something but I knew what he was up to. They had figured out that Mark was not who he said and when they realised he had taken me down to the vampires at the same time that the cameras had been out they decided to grab us both. We would be leverage if nothing else. Mark of course had been easy to find as he was at the compound already but they didn't know who I was or where I lived. They had beaten Mark until he gave up my name (Sandy South, of course) but he couldn't give them any more as he didn't know anything else. Then one of them had recognised me from the restaurant. They had managed to get my address out of James somehow. By this time, they knew the original plan had gone wrong and that the vampires would be looking for them. They planned to find their day resting place and burn them while they slept in order to escape.

"Where is the vampire?" he said looming over me.

"I don't know where he is." I said truthfully. Not adding that I wished beyond all reason that he was here with me, or more that I was there with him, safe in his arms.

"We will let you go once you tell us, just give us the address, where is he?" he was trying to sound smooth but he just sounded creepy.

"But I don't know where he is." I repeated, "A vampire would never tell a human where he sleeps, why would he?" I said as gently as I could through my irritation, I wanted him to understand this without me getting any more painful slaps. He hadn't held back like Colin had and I could tell my face was swollen.

"I don't believe you." he said nastily walking forward and standing on my hand which was resting on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't know?" he sneered. I cried out as he twisted his foot

"I don't know, I swear, I don't know." I screamed

"Then you are useless and will be disposed off with the other whores, in God's holy name."

I got from his mind that there were a group of fang-bangers being held down the hall. The ones they had planned to feed to Eric before they alighted on the idea of the school girls. The fellowship planned to burn us all at dawn, so that God's holy light could purify our bodies in death, or some crap. They were simply going to leave us locked in the building and set fire to it.

After it was clear I wasn't going to say anything, he finally took his foot off my hand and I pulled it into my chest cradling it carefully, I was pretty sure all my fingers were broken. Then the sadistic bastard kicked me between the legs. Let me tell you, you do not need to be a man for that to hurt like a bitch. Especially when the kicker puts some strength behind it.

"Fucking. Satan's. Whore." he yelled kicking on each word. I cried out and tried to curl myself protectively. He was angry he hadn't got the information he wanted but he did believe I didn't know. He spat on me again and then turned his head from me.

"Colin" he snapped reaching his hand back, Colin gave him back his gun and moved towards me with the rope held out.

Great, I had only just got proper feeling back in my arms and I knew with damage to my hand this was really going to hurt. Colin pulled me back onto the bunk and tied my hands behind me again. I tried not to cry out again, I didn't want to give gun-man the pleasure, but tears rans down my face and a few whimpers escaped. Colin really didn't like doing this, but did take the opportunity to grope my tits quickly. Gun-man came forward a slapped me one last time, just because he could, and they both left locking the door behind them. I lay back down on the bunk and cried.

Eventually I was ready to think about my situation, which pretty much sucked but I figured could be worse. The good thing about their intention to burn us was it was planned for dawn. Which meant there was a least one night during which, hopefully, Eric would find me. If he was looking of course. Maybe he would just think I had left again. But then he could feel me now, surely he would come, or at least send one of the others. I would need to stay awake, make sure he could feel me through the bond. But I was so tired and my head, hand and crotch hurt. Well at least if he could feel my pain he would know all was not well. It would then just be a matter of whether he cared. Well that was silly. I was just feeling sorry for myself. I didn't really believe Eric would just leave me here. No matter what else was going on he would come for me, I knew that. I just had to wait it out. I just hoped I wasn't bait. Gun-man hadn't had any indication of that in his head, but maybe he didn't know. I fretted back and forth with little coherency thinking up different problems and answers until I fell asleep again some time later.

I awoke with a start as screams rang out. In my shock I rolled right off the bench and landed painfully face down on the floor. Before I could even attempt to turn over I heard the door bang open and turned my head to see Eric silhouetted in the doorway. His face was beyond angry and I was actually scared of him for a moment. Without a word he walked forward, eyes glowing, to crouch over me. His lips were a hard line and I could feel fury rolling off of him, even without the bond I'd have felt it. His fingers ran over my head, face and body, but it wasn't sexual (for once), he was checking for injuries. That didn't seem to stop my body from reacting though and I saw a twitch at the corner of his mouth.

I could hear more yelling through the open door and a couple of bangs went off. I hoped they hadn't killed any of the fang-bangers. Eric's eyes continued to run over me, pausing to study the ropes binding my hands as if they were particularly interesting.

"Don't even think about it." I muttered without thinking. Damn did I say that out loud? I was just so glad to see him I was giddy.

Eric flashed me his usual grin but I could feel a dizzying array of emotions flowing through the newly enriched bond. At the front there was anger and worry, though the worry was receding. There was the thrill of battle I had seen in him so often. Feeling it was really something else, it was like a pure glowing energy, so alive. There was also lust, but then this is Eric. But under that there was something else, something tender but powerful, before I could put my finger on it he blocked me from it and started speaking.

"Oh you can be sure I _will_ think about it." He said, distracting me from what I had felt completely. He was trying to sound light, though anger and concern filled his eyes "I will think about it a great deal."

He winked and was smiling broadly as he reached to untie my hands very gently. I rolled over cautiously and sat up, cradling my broken hand to my chest. Feeling dizzy again, I swayed slightly, and Eric's large hands supported me gently.

My eyes fluttered and my stomach churned but before I could pass out or throw up, Eric distracted me.

"So, you are allowed to take advantage of me, but I am not allowed to reciprocate. Is that it?" His tone was gentle and it took a second for the meaning of the words to sink in. When they did it felt like being snapped back to reality. I was looking anywhere but at Eric, though he still had hold of me so I could not escape. I flushed deep crimson and my heart stuttered and then started racing. I was gaping like a fish, opening and closing my mouth as I tried to form a coherent response over my anger and embarrassment. I knew he was enjoying my reaction.

"I wasn't taking advantage" I finally said "I was … performing a public service and helping to prevent you from massacring a bunch of innocent school children"

I felt Eric's sudden stillness but I still didn't dare look at him, then suddenly his booming laugh rang out making me jump.

"A public service!" he laughed harder, but then continued, "Well how selfless of you Sookie, as I could tell you didn't enjoy it at all." His voice was dripping with sex at the end, and lust flushed through me, though I wasn't sure if it was his or mine. Then I remembered my wild abandon and felt the blush deepen in my cheeks. I was still looking anywhere but at him. Eric seemed to be drawing a long deep breath, he had moved in closer to me.

"I need to get out of here." I said. I felt scummy and every part of me seemed to ache. I also needed to get my hand strapped up. To avoid thinking about Eric and what I had done at the compound, I worried about how I was going to pay hospital bills seeing as I wouldn't be able to work.

"Of course lover." and Eric whisked me up into his arms in a blinding flash.

"Eric! Put me down." I protested as pain shot through me and I winced.

"Oh, I don't think so." I could feel anger radiating from him and wondered what he had planned for me.

He strode from the room and nearly bumped into Henry was storming towards the door as we exited.

"Is she hurt?" He asked. Eric looked at me carefully again.

"A few bruises and a broken hand, there is also a head injury. She seems lucid enough but I will check her over thoroughly back at the house." he said, Henry growled. "The fellowship scum?" Eric asked.

"Contained. I would happily kill them all for this, but the AVL are insisting on 'due-process' and the human police are on their way. The other hostages will testify, there is no need for Sandy to be involved. We should leave now though, before the police get here."

Henry removed his jacket and draped it over me tucking it carefully between me and Eric so it would stay in place. Then he gently brushed his thumb over the bruise on my cheek and looked down into my eyes, "Forgive me Sandy. I do not know how they found you. I should have come to you sooner."

"They got my name out of Mark" I screwed my face up slightly remembering how they had done that, "and pulled some scam on my boss to get my address." Henry and Eric exchanged a look. "Did you find Mark? Is he OK?" I asked concerned.

"He is badly injured but he will recover." Henry was still cupping my face as his eyes roamed over my injuries.

"We must leave." Said Eric moving me back from Henry's touch. His face was blank but I could feel his irritation and I rolled my eyes at Henry who flashed me a smile.

Then Eric had me out the door and launched us into the night sky. I shivered slightly and he wrapped his arms more tightly around me. "I have you lover, you are safe now." he said quietly.

"You came for me." I said. Eric looked down at me.

"Of course. I will always come for you." I tried, but I couldn't read the look in his eye so I gave up. I leant my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Thank you Eric." He bent his head to my ear.

"How grateful are you?" he asked and I couldn't help it I laughed.

We landed on the grass outside a small nondescript house with shuttered windows. Before I could take in my surroundings Pam and Bill rushed out. They stopped suddenly and looked at us carefully. Bill looked relieved and after a second Pam walked forward and lifted me out of Eric's arms.

"You are hurt, and I know you will want a shower, you always do." she said curtly, and she turned to carry me into the house. Somewhat taken aback, I looked back over her shoulder at Eric, he looked amused.


	10. Reflections

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**That Pam! Enjoy.**

Pam marched into the house and up the stairs. Kicking open a door at the top she deposited me on the floor of the bathroom.

"Really Sookie, what am I to do with you?" she scolded. "Well you should just be thankful I am here. As soon as I heard you would be helping I took the liberty of arranging for some clothes to be delivered. I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up damaged, or with ripped or inappropriate clothes and here you are with all three. I really don't know why we put up with you." she was removing my t-shirt (ripping it so it didn't have to go over my injured hand) Before she could continue I turned and hugged her.

"Thank you Pam. I am thankful you are here and really happy to see you. I've missed you."

"Well you wouldn't know it." she snapped but she returned the hug. "and you better not be leaking on my jacket, it's new." she said but she didn't let go just yet. After another moment she pulled back. She pulled down my yoga pants and gasped as she saw the bruises between my legs.

Before I had a chance to say anything though, Eric was there pushing Pam aside. He crouched before me, easing my legs slightly apart and eyeing the damage. He looked up at me after a moment with a mix and anger and fear in his eyes.

"It's not that bad." I said reassuringly "It was a kick, that's all. I mean it hurt and all, but he just kicked me." Eric looked back at the bruising critically and then took my injured hand so gently in his that it didn't even hurt. He looked at Pam and they seemed to be exchanging information briefly, then she left.

"You need blood" he said pulling me over to the toilet. He put the seat down and sat, pulling me towards him. I wasn't so sure this was a good idea, I had already had some of his blood recently and I still wasn't sure where things stood between us. Eric felt my hesitation, tutted, and lifted me insistently onto his lap. Before I had really settled I'd heard the crunch and his wrist was on my mouth the two puncture marks against my lips. I felt a lurch of excitement recalling our last blood exchange. With a shock I realised I had taken his blood without asking, without needing it and now, when I did need it and he was offering I was refusing.

"Sookie" Eric's voice was a low warning growl, it was a pretty scary sound. Shaking off my doubts, I sucked on the wound in his arm and felt him relax.

After a few pulls I could feel the itching sensation of the healing and started to pull away but Eric held me tight against his chest, his arm still at my lips, so I carried on. I was pretty sure it wasn't an argument I was going to win at this point and I really didn't have the energy to try. It felt like he was healing more than broken bones and bruising, like something else inside me was knitting back together.

After a few more pulls his arm healed itself and Eric twisted me to the side and wrapped both arms around me holding me to him. His hands stroked my back and his face was pressed into my hair. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, I may have even fallen asleep for a short while, but eventually Pam was back and Eric left without another word.

"Well into the shower with you, I'll go get your clothes." Pam said as if the whole Eric-blood thing hadn't happened. She headed out the door again. "I just hope you haven't changed size or they won't fit." she mumbled as she went. I turned and looked in the mirror. My face was a mess, dirty and tear stained but the bruising was almost completely gone. There was blood in my hair, though I had thought the head wound hadn't bled, I guess it had been worse than I thought. Looking at my reflection I sighed. I was Sookie Stackhouse again it seemed.

The shower was basic but hot and there was a variety of products lined along the edge of the bath. I showered quickly, examining my body as I washed. It wasn't as bad as I thought, the few marks that hadn't gone yet, would soon, even my hand was nearly fully healed already. Good old vampire blood. When I stepped out Pam was back and standing against the wall with her arms folded. She looked like she wanted to say something but was holding her tongue. This was not like Pam at all and I cringed at the thought of what she might be not saying.

I was dry and had put on my underwear and bra and was slipping into my dress when she finally spoke.

"What is between you and Henry?" she asked. Whatever I had been expecting it wasn't that. I looked at her, shocked.

"Nothing. I mean we're friends, that's all. He helped me out one night and a while later I was able to return the favour. We sometimes walk along the beach and talk about books but that's about it. Why?"

"You are my masters bonded. I have a right to ask." she said but she had stopped looking at me.

"Hmmm, so Henry Hu?" I grinned at her. She growled at me and I laughed. "Well, I think he's great. But he has about three regular human lovers that I know about. He's never mentioned any other vampires though."

"Well, we shall see. We shall not stay in California long now our business is concluded. But maybe he will come for a visit, especially as you two are so close."

She was eyeing me critically as she spoke. I looked away nervously and took a deep breath before answering her.

"Pam, I haven't decided what I'm doing yet. And there is still Felipe to consider."

"Well perhaps you should have considered _Felipe_ before you took off." she snapped, her face suddenly murderous "If Victor had not gotten so carried away it would have been very unpleasant. As it is Eric has been subjected to many indignities over your disappearance."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't really think The King would let is pass did you? He understood he was acquiring a state with a highly desirable telepath. Eric is responsible for you, he was held to account for your absence."

"Held to account how? They didn't hurt him surely? They wanted to keep him, he was the one Sheriff they wanted to keep."

"Sookie, don't be naïve. You were a big part of why they were so keen to keep Eric on side, especially once it was clear Bill's loyalty was more to you than to Eric. And while Eric was working hard, convincing The King that you were tied to him, bound to him, and would serve the kingdom better under his care, you take off without a word leaving no trace. The King suspected Eric had hidden you away, he was not happy."

"What? But I had no idea. I mean I didn't even hear from you guys after the takeover. No one called me, or anything, I had no idea what was going on."

"Yes well, We were under the impression it had been hard on you and that you could use a break from all the drama. Were we wrong?" her eyes moved from mine, there was something more she wasn't saying but before I could ask she pushed on.

"Anyway, luckily Victor got ahead of himself. He wants Eric's area, and everything that goes with it including Bill's income and you. But when it looked like The King might give it to him he got cocky and ran his mouth. The King heard enough to judge that Eric was a better sheriff to have, both to protect the most profitable area and to stop Victor trying to take the state. But The King still feels Eric should not have lost you. It is not something he will forgive if you are not found. He humiliates Eric at every opportunity."

"How?"

"Pam." Eric's voice called up from downstairs.

"Hurry up and finish getting ready." she said and disappeared out the door.

Well shit. I had known Felipe wouldn't be happy I was gone, but it never occurred to me he would take it out on Eric. It should have, I realised. Well great. If I went back, I would probably end up chained to a table in Vegas and if I didn't, Felipe would be doing God knows what to Eric for all eternity. Leaving had seemed such a simple solution at the time, and I had needed to get away, but maybe I should have thought through the consequences more. Of course if Eric had taken five minutes to tell me what was going on it would have enabled me to make a more informed decision.

I moved back to the sink to brush my teeth. I spotted my make-up bag on the side. How had that got here? Henry must have brought it. No one else could get into my house. Oh, I'd invited Bill in as well. What was that about Bill being more loyal to me than Eric? That couldn't be good for anyone, I would have to do something about that. I spent some time applying make-up to match my dress, and styling my hair. Finally I could think of nothing else to do and, taking a deep breath I opened the door to head downstairs.

Henry, Bill, Pam and Eric were all stood talking quietly and drinking TrueBlood as I walked down the stairs. I noticed Bill was stood a little apart from the others. They all turned to look at me in silence as I got near the bottom and I felt very self-conscious. The dress Pam had provided was very similar to the one I had worn for my first trip to Fangtasia. I had already suspected this was deliberate on her part, and was certain when I saw the looks on Bill and Eric's faces. Pam just looked smug and Henry looked surprised, he'd never seen me in anything like this.

"I thought it was time you met Sookie Stackhouse." Pam said to Henry. "From what I understand she is much more interesting than Sandy South. Did I say interesting? I meant trouble." and she flashed me a smile. Pam was obviously determined to get me back to my old life.

"Well I'm delighted to make your acquaintance." said Henry stepping forward and kissing my hand. He lingered over it longer than necessary and looked up through his lashes at me. "And may I say what a beautiful woman Miss Stackhouse is. Though I'd say Miss South rivals her in that at least. I will have to get to know her _much better_ to judge on the rest." Eric and Bill seemed to growl in unison and Henry winked at me and bit down on his lip to contain his laughter.

"Well I shall have to see what I can do about that." I said playing along "Though I should warn you Pam is quite right, Sookie comes with a whole heap of trouble." I nodded my head towards Bill and Eric without looking at them.

"I shall consider myself warned." Henry said as if he were considering this fact seriously. I couldn't hold it any longer, I laughed, Pam and Henry joined in while Eric and Bill scowled. After a second Eric realised Bill was scowling too and he scowled deeper, Pam, Henry and I laughed harder as Bill attempted to smooth his face.

"Well Sandy," Henry said "I assumed your day time hosts had done little to provide for you so I took the liberty of bringing coffee and Pizza." I looked at the table behind him and sure enough there was a steaming pizza and a take-away coffee waiting.

"Henry, you are truly the best vampire a girl could have." I said kissing his cheek. I was starving so I ignored the strange choking sound that came from Eric and moved to the couch to dig in. As I sat the couch creaked and suddenly I found myself on the floor as it disintegrated. Pam burst into a new fit of laughter as I sat wide-eyed trying to figure out what just happened.

"Oops, sorry." said Bill "Most of the furniture in this room suffered a little mishap." he glanced at Eric, "Let me get you a chair from the kitchen." Bill went out and Henry took a step towards me, but then in a blink Eric was stood before me holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thank you." I said "So are you going to tell me why you killed the couch?"

"I was having a bad night." he said shrugging. I looked carefully round the room and noticed several dents in the walls.

"So I see." I said.

Bill returned with a chair and I moved to sit in it but Eric had not let go of my hand. I looked at him, he seemed to be having some kind of internal debate, there were all kinds of emotions flying around and I couldn't get a grasp on what he was feeling. "I really could use something to eat." I said and he finally let go.

I sat in the chair and opened the box. I didn't even notice what type of pizza it was before I was digging in. The vampires resumed what I assume had been their conversation before I came downstairs. Eric and Henry were clearly just finishing filled in Pam and Bill regarding finding me. Pam and Bill told Eric about their fake rescue plans, he laughed a lot at those, especially at Pam's annoyance at having to pretend to be so inept. Henry gave the others more information on the vampires behind the plot and explained how he had come to be outside my apartment with silver nails in his stomach.

When he got to the moment I had arrived and started taking care of him I started to get nervous. I didn't want him to get into the plan we started forming that night. Eric noticed my discomfort and looked at me carefully.

"Sookie, you are tired. I had better take you back to that horrible little apartment. Unless you would rather stay here." he said waving a hand and curling his nose up at the dusty house. He had cut Henry off mid-sentence. Henry looked surprised for a moment but then caught on and nodded. Bill looked down and Pam looked between the rest of us trying to figure out why the subject had just changed. She opened her mouth to ask but Eric shook his head at her. She closed her mouth but I'd swear she almost pouted

"I need a bed that isn't going to collapse the second I touch it." I said

"We have more to discuss." Eric's voice made it clear he wasn't happy about something "I will be back later." he gave all three a hard look and without another word Eric scooped me up and headed out into the night.

We were back at my apartment before I knew it and Eric put me down gently by the door. I was expecting the third degree, or teasing or seduction. Instead he just stroked my cheek very gently. He looked sad. Then he leant in and kissed me. It was a gentle kiss but it went on and on, our lips moving together our tongues dancing. His arms went around me, cradling me and my hands snaked over his shoulders and lodged themselves in his hair. My back was against the door and he pushed gently against me. There was a contented growling, almost like a purr coming from his chest. I felt it vibrate through my body and would have reciprocated if I could.

After what seemed to be a very long time he pulled back and stroked my cheek again.

"Well I guess you have some decisions to make." he said, the harshness in his voice startling after such a tender moment. "We have much we must discuss and Pam wishes to 'catch-up' with you. We shall come back here tomorrow after sunset. I hope I will see you then." and he was gone into the night sky while I was still trying to catch my breath.

I was so tired I'd gone straight to bed without much in the way of coherent thought, so it was not until I got up that I really thought about what Eric had said. It had basically sounded like he was giving me the choice whether to be here when they came back. Plus he was bring Pam. I didn't think he'd let her stay while we had 'the talk', maybe he just thought I'd be more likely to meet with him if she was coming. I wondered if he would want to talk about his memories or just my leaving.

I wanted to know what Felipe had done to him but I doubted he would tell me. Maybe I could get it out of Pam, if we had any time alone. I realised I'd already decided to stay and talk to him, even though I was far from convinced I should go back to Bon Temps. Eric had been sweet and very gentle with me but I could feel so much anger coming from him I wasn't sure how long that would last. Plus I was terrified of Felipe, and even more so of Victor. There were still so many unanswered questions.

As much as I didn't want to discuss what I had done in the fellowship cell, or what Eric remembered from staying at my house. I did need to face up to my feelings for Eric. I had always blamed the blood-bond for what I felt but when I had suppressed it I hadn't stopped loving him, I had just felt more alone. Wait, where did that come from? I didn't love Eric. I couldn't love Eric. I cared about him that was all.

I tried to consider my options. I could run again. They had not told Felipe that I had been found so whatever punishment Eric had suffered it shouldn't get any worse and he seemed OK. But I felt uneasy about this, something told me that Felipe wasn't done with Eric either way and besides I couldn't allow someone to be hurt because of me. Especially not … OK so running not an option.

I could go back to Bon Temps, try to stay away from the vampires but be home. I didn't think that would work, I was pretty sure I would be sent for as soon as I arrived. I could accept Eric as my … my what? My bonded? My protector? My boyfriend? I wasn't even sure what he wanted. Pam had said he had tried to keep me from Felipe but Bill had said I'd made that almost impossible now. I should have talked to him about it before I left, but I had been angry, and hurt.

Despite dreading the conversation I had wanted to know what Eric thought about his reacquired memories. He had tried to talk to me that night, when he had first remembered and I had thrown him out. I was sure he would come back, as much as I tried to tell myself I didn't want him, but then he didn't come back. Weeks and weeks passed and there was nothing, not even a phone message, he just left me. So I left him. I had never really looked at it that way before but I could not deny the truth to myself now that I saw it. I was angry, at him, at Bill, at Sam, at Alcide, at my stupid brother for his stupid marriage. I was angry and I realised now that I had hoped my leaving would be a punishment to them. All of them really, but mostly Eric. But I had punished myself as much as anyone.

With Eric's blood coursing through me I realised how much I had missed it. How the void it had left had been eating away at me, like a hole that gets bigger and bigger. Eventually I don't think there would have been much of me left. It had never been the bond I hated, just the lack of choice I'd had in creating it. And that had not really been Eric's fault. It was Andre who had insisted on the bond and Eric had taken a great risk in defying Andre. And now he had protected me from another Monarch and their lacky. Again to his own detriment.

There was another option. I could do the same for him. I could go to Felipe. Would a Felipe-imposed exile in Vegas really be so much worse than self-imposed exile in California? Yes, yes it would be much worse. But it would protect Eric. I could even make it part of the deal. Eric's safety for my service. Tears ran down my face as I considered this option, but I realised that, if Eric didn't want me, it didn't much matter where I was. I would not give my body to Felipe, but he could have the rest. If he wanted my body? Well maybe the next time someone wanted to kill me I'd just let them, as long as I was going to stay dead, that is.

I shook my head. Where did that come from. I knew I'd never do that, no matter how bad things got. I'd fight, like I have always fought. No matter what, I always had hope that there was something better waiting for me. (Aren't I just a regular little Pollyanna) That was why I left ultimately. Deep down I had known that at that point one more thing could have crushed me. If I was honest, Eric could have crushed me, he still could, far worse than Bill had done. I had decided not knowing was better than rejection.

If Eric didn't want me I'd ask my Great-Grandfather for his help again. I'd disappear completely. Maybe Fairy magic could remove Eric from my memories. Maybe I would even leave the country. Maybe Niall would agree to keep an eye on Eric for me. He seemed to respect him, even if he is a vampire. This is all assuming Eric didn't just snap and kill me himself of course. I knew he was still really mad at me, no matter what Henry had said about it. I hoped he would let me talk to Pam first.

OK this was getting silly, I needed to eat and shower and try to have sensible thoughts rather than crazy ones. After a late lunch and a shower I stood staring at my closet wondering what to wear. God this is worse than a date. Not that I'd had many. What do you wear to say, sorry I got you punished, please don't talk about me seducing you, oh and by the way please love me or at least please don't kill me? In the end I donned my bikini and decided to think about it while I topped up my tan.

**Sorry guys, I know Eric and Sookie need to talk and they will but not just yet, you know them, they never make it easy. **

**There are a couple of bits I'm not happy with in this chapter so as always constructive criticism very welcome. Thanks to all for reading, more to follow soon.**


	11. Who is Henry?

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**Wow, what a response from you guys. I love that the story elicits such feeling, I hope it means I'm doing something right. **

**This is a short chapter to fill in some blanks before Sookie and Eric talk. I hope you enjoy.**

**As always constructive criticism welcome.**

After the sun had started to drop I put on a light summer dress, fixed my hair and applied make-up. Then I got something to eat and waited to the vampires to arrive.

To my surprise it was Henry that showed up first.

"You look delectable" Henry said as he came in flashing fang at me. "And you smell of the sun. If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to seduce me." I gasped and looked at him. He laughed "Don't worry, I do know better. Besides, I am under strict instructions not to have any kind of intimate relations with you."

"What? Instructions from who?"

Henry took a letter out of his jacket pocket. "You need to read this. Please allow me to speak before you make a decision regarding the information in that letter." I looked from the letter to his face he looked apprehensive. I didn't know what was going on, but Henry had always been good to me and everyone deserved a hearing at least right.

"OK, I promise to hear you out." I said.

I took the letter and looked at it. I was glad I'd made it to the chair by this point because I sat suddenly with shock. The handwriting on the envelope was Claudine's. I looked at Henry but he just nodded at the letter. He had stayed by the door. I looked back at the letter. I was at a loss. I was scared to open it.

"Do you want a blood? I can get you one." I said stalling.

"I'll get it. Just read." Henry moved to the kitchen and I opened the letter.

_Dearest Sookie._

_I am sure you are shocked right now. Do not fear, there is no betrayal. Though I know so many you have trusted in the past have given you reason to expect it from all. I love you. And being far from you is hard enough without the concern I always feel for your safety. Henry had been my good friend for many years now. I know! A fairy and a vampire! But the story is long and deep. I have given Henry permission to tell you it all, but you must promise to tell no one, not a soul. You have no idea of the chaos that would result. When Niall made it clear it would be unsafe for any of us to keep watch over you, as we may be traced, I was very uneasy. You are such a bright spark and all gravitate towards you, unfortunately this is both good and bad. _

_No one knows about Henry and I, except us and now you, so I felt safe asking him to watch over you when I could not. He was going to do so from a distance. But fate it seems would not allow that. Be assured that he is there as nothing but your friend, with no motivation other than because I asked it of him, and now, because he tells me he has grown almost as fond of you as I am. Please forgive us for not revealing our friendship earlier. The knowledge of our connection is extremely dangerous and as my sworn duty is to protect you I chose to keep it from you. Forgive me, I should have known better. _

_I told him nothing of you except you were important to me. Once the others arrived and you told him your name he contacted me and we decided you should know the truth, because you need to know I trust him implacably and because I realised my uneasiness at keeping this from you was because it was truly wrong. Henry will tell you anything else you wish to know. Please allow him the chance._

_Your ever loving cousin_

_Claudine_

Whoa! I read the letter through three times without looking up. Henry had stayed in the kitchen. I felt like he was hiding from me. I got the feeling there was much more to this 'friendship' but I didn't know how there could be. I could have been mad, but I felt the sincerity in Claudine's words. I understood that they were truly scared about anyone finding out they knew each other, but even so they were trusting me with this knowledge.

"I guess you should come sit down." I said finally still not looking up from the letter. Henry sat on the couch opposite me. "Is it safe to speak here?" I asked. Henry smiled slightly and took something from his pocket. He mumbled slightly and threw a powder in the air. I felt an energy vibrate around us and then it was deathly quiet.

"It is now." he said "We cannot hear, nor be heard, outside this room."

"Do you love her?" I asked

"Yes. And I believe she loves me but it can never be. Even if there wasn't the risk of me draining her, she must mate with another pure fairy, there is no other way for her." he looked so sad, but resigned.

"How did you meet?"

"During a war. A fairy-vampire war. I was neutral. I have never involved myself in such things. In fact I have spent much of my existence avoiding wars. It is why I was willing to help Eric, he was trying to prevent a war. I have some unusual skills though. Just as Claudine's grandfather can mask his scent making him safe from vampires, I can block the fairy scent from myself. I can be around them without losing control. As you can imagine it makes me a target in a vampire-fairy war. The fairies would take me out before I could be a threat and the vampires would use me. The blood-lust makes them strong and dangerous to fairies but they are out of control, that is not the case for me.

"I have always liked fairies, and I don't mean in a 'I want to eat them' way. They are beautiful and their magic is based in nature and the elements, I am drawn to it. They live a long time as we do, but they are not frozen as we are, so they change more, grow more. You can learn a great deal from fairies if you truly talk to them.

During the war I was in hiding, from both sides. Two young fairies, very small, little more than babies, 'popped' into my hiding place. We were all startled. But before we could do or say anything, two vampires ran in. I found out later they had been watching me for some time but were waiting for someone stronger to come as they couldn't take me by themselves. The smell of fairy overwhelmed them and they rushed in. Without thinking I took them out. I'm not sure who was more surprised.

Like I said the fairies were very young and they had used too much energy to get into the bunker to do any more magic at that time. They had thought it empty and were hiding like me, having just watched their parents be killed by vampires. They were young enough to be unbiased, judging only by actions not species. So I went on the run with them. Protecting them as best I could.

"One night I went up against six vampires who wanted them. I was badly injured and didn't expect to make it. I was worried what would happen to them. That was when Claudine appeared. She said she had been watching me for some time. She had been sent to find the children and kill whoever had taken them. But she quickly realised I was protecting them so had held back to watch. She couldn't understand what I was doing. She saved me that night. When I was safe she took the children back to those that would care for them.

"I did not expect to see her again and it was several years before I did, but when we ran into each other we found ourselves talking like old friends. The children had told the other fairies that they had been with a vampire and the fairies had wanted to set up a hunt. They felt that, while I had not hurt the children, I must be up to no good and may have learnt too much from the children. Claudine had told them I had perished the night she took the children away. She had protected me. At great personal risk.

"We met regularly for a while. Sharing our lives and experiences. We share a love of the world and it's beauty. We are both from violent races, and capable of doing great damage, but are more inclined to a peaceful existence, except in defence of those we love of course. But soon it became clear that we both wanted more, though it was so wrong, so impossible. For a very long time we tried to stay apart but fate kept throwing us together.

"Now we meet once a year for one night and talk. But we have to be so careful. If our connection was known she could be thrown out and I would be put to death. Most likely she would die too, either at the hand of her grandfather's enemies or by vampire, without the protection of her people. We should sever our connection entirely but we cannot."

I was crying as he spoke. I knew how hard relationships could be, how much could be stacked against you, but to be so in love yet have to accept being apart. It tore my heart.

"Oh, Henry, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." I said.

"You have no idea how much you already have done. You defy boundaries. When Claudine first told me of her charge, of the things you have done, I was amazed. I did not know that the person she had asked me to guard was the same one she had spoken of until after you told me who you were. The Witch war. Have you any idea how ground-breaking that was? Witches, Were's and Vampires fighting together against a common enemy, with Fairy assistance on top. All through you. I understand there was a shifter involved as well. Sandy it was the thing of legends."

I was shocked. I was overwhelmed by his take on the witch-war I really hadn't seen it as so remarkable (lets face it, that sort of thing was an everyday event for me, it's why I left. Mostly. Partly.)

"Well, Pam said something about making history, but I thought she was just excited about the fight. Really I was just trying to get Eric his memory back and to help Alcide, and my friend Holly from work. But I wasn't trying to do anything epic, I was just helping my friends." Henry was smiling at me.

"Exactly. And that is your true gift. Your ability to see each person just as they are, not what they are. Even more amazingly you are able to make others see them the way you do. I must say I wish I had seen an Eric that didn't know he was a Viking. You will have to give me all the juicy details some time."

Henry clearly loved the idea of amnesiac Eric, but then I had too, hadn't I. Henry looked like he was going to say more about Eric but then changed his mind and got serious instead.

"Sandy, I came here because Claudine asked me, but I very quickly determined I would protect you for who you are in yourself. I hope you can forgive my deceit though. Claudine says you have been horribly betrayed in the past, though she did not tell me how or by who. I never meant to betray you though, I truly want to be your friend."

"You are my friend. I do understand why you weren't completely forthcoming. Well I don't, but I accept that is the reason you didn't tell me. I don't understand why it is such a problem for you and Claudine to be friends at least. Eric and Niall know each other, that doesn't seem to be a problem." I didn't think he was lying but I didn't understand.

Henry laughed long and loud.

"You have no idea how shocked I was when Eric showed up. Claudine had told me she had some dealings with vampires because of you, but gave no names. She did say one of them seemed to know Niall but that he was very close lipped about how they knew each other. When Niall decide to meet you he had to confess to Claudine that he knew, and was on polite terms with, a vampire. It was quite the shocking revelation. But Claudine never told me anything about the vampire involved. She takes her charge seriously and is always very careful of what information she gives me, speaking mostly in the abstract.

"I have known Eric for centuries but he too never told me he knew Niall. When he showed up, at first I thought he had been hired to find you, then I saw how you were together and everything clicked into place. You have no idea how much you have changed him. He has always been honourable, and a good leader, but with you" Henry shook his head "it is like he is young again. You are truly one of the most remarkable beings I have ever met and I will happily serve you in any way I can. I would do this for Claudine even if I didn't like you, but I would also do this for you, if there were no Claudine" he seemed to shudder slightly at the thought "Please just ask if there is ever anything I can do for you."

I was overwhelmed, both with the information and with his offer. It was like he was pledging allegiance to me or something. But that was crazy, he was a vampire, hundreds of years old and I was a human waitress. I was suddenly worried Eric would arrive and wonder what we were up to, I didn't know how the magic privacy thing worked.

"Eric is coming over, what if he's outside?" I said to avoid the whole 'I'm yours' thing.

"I asked Eric if I might have a moment with you before he comes, I hope you don't mind."

"It's not up to Eric."

"Of course not, but I didn't want him interrupting us. I said I would call him when we were done. Though I am sure if we are too long he will come here anyway. He has always been a little on the possessive side" I laughed at that

"That would be the understatement of the century."

Thinking of Eric after what Henry and Claudine had just revealed caused my head to spin. Realisations bombarded my mind, of my own situation, of my behaviour. Of the fear that led me to hide, even from myself. I needed to start facing up to who I am. Henry had trusted me with his secret, it was time to trust him with mine.

"Thank you Henry. For being my friend, and for trusting me with this. I ask only that you _are_ my friend. You said earlier that I defy boundaries. Well I guess that's because I'm between worlds, I don't fit anywhere. You said I accept people as they are. Well that's all I ask in return. That you accept me, a part-fae, telepathic waitress," I took a deep breath "who is in love with a vampire."

**Henry fans, be assured there is more to come on Henry, this is just the reason he was watching over Sookie.**

**Apologies Eric fans, Viking action following soon :) **


	12. A Fine Line Between Love and Hate

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**So here it is, Sookie and Eric are finally going to talk … kinda… ;)**

_**Previously: **Henry had trusted me with his secret, it was time to trust him with mine._

"_Thank you Henry. For being my friend, and for trusting me with this. I ask only that you are my friend. You said earlier that I defy boundaries. Well I guess that's because I'm between worlds, I don't fit anywhere. You said I accept people as they are. Well that's all I ask in return. That you accept me, a part-fae, telepathic waitress," I took a deep breath "who is in love with a vampire."_

Wow, I couldn't believe I had said that out loud. The truth of it had my hands shaking and I know I blushed. Henry beamed at me like a proud father when his kid just got top marks on a quiz. But I was terrified. I had always fought so hard to be my own person, and Eric was just so overwhelming. There is so much of him, and not just down there. His verve, his spirit, his soul, they were so bright, I could get lost in him so easily. I needed to tell him, to apologise, but I also needed to retain some semblance of self. Plus I wanted to be worthy of him, which my actions so far had not been. I had punished him for the betrayal of others and he would never forgive me.

Henry left shortly after my confession. I had him take the letter from Claudine so he could destroy it. I guess he called Eric pretty quick because he was at my door minutes after Henry left. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him, as it happened I didn't get a chance to say anything.

"What did Henry want?" Eric asked without preamble when I let him in.

"Hi, how are you, good to see you." I said sarcastically, Eric gave me a sharp look.

"What did you and Henry talk about?" he demanded again.

"He told me he's my friend and that he's on my side if sides need to be picked." I said. I had promised Henry I wouldn't say anything about Claudine but I didn't want to lie to Eric and trying the 'its none of your business' line would just encourage him to ask more questions.

"Sides, against who?"

"Anyone. Victor, Felipe, anyone. I would think this is a good thing, another ally. So where's Pam? You said she was coming with you."

"She has work to do. She will be here later." Eric was still not happy but I could tell he was going to drop it for now.

At least I thought so, but then he started stalking round the apartment looking at everything with his nostrils flaring. My apartment had a small mezzanine floor over the kitchen area. It could be used as an office space or extra bedroom but I used it mainly for storage. Eric wandered up the stairs to look it over still inhaling deeply now and then.

"Oh for God's sake Eric. He came in, got a blood and we sat in the living room and chatted. He was on the sofa, I was on the chair. Then he left. Anything else?" Eric humphed but didn't say anything. I was sorry I snapped at him but old habits are hard to break and I really didn't know how to go about telling him how I felt. Arguing over Henry seemed easier. I went to the kitchen and got him a blood and myself a glass of tea then went back and sat down. Eric continued to pace. I watched him for a while trying to figure out if he was still worried about Henry. I could feel some kind of internal battle going on through the bond, the overwhelming emotion seemed to be anger. After everything I'd done, I couldn't blame him. Maybe he was deciding whether to kill me or not.

After a few more minutes I couldn't take it any more. I needed to get onto a friendlier topic so I could build up to what I wanted to say.

"So, a perm hu? That's different." I don't know why I said that of all things but I couldn't stand the tension any more. Eric froze and looked at me for a moment. I actually thought he might kill me then. But instead he roared with laughter. It went on and on. After a while I got irritable, it wasn't that funny.

"What?" I snapped. Eric pulled himself together with difficulty and came and sat down.

"Only you would come out with that! You disappear for a year, cutting me off completely. Then reappear draped over some pretty-boy and with one of my oldest friends watching over you. Then you come and ravish me, twice, without a word." The look on his face and the sparkle in his eye told me he had much more to say on that subject, but not right now "Before we can speak, you then get yourself kidnapped and beaten, and when we finally sit down to talk you serve up drinks on coasters, cross your legs neatly and ask about my hair. Pam will be sorry she missed this. Here was me thinking we might need to speak privately." he started to laugh again. I was blushing.

"There is nothing wrong with good manners." I said defensively "and I did not ravish you." I muttered. That just made him laugh harder. So I went on the attack.

"Oh so you think you can just ignore me completely but still expect me to be there when you finally get round to me. Then you volunteer to be tied up and tortured for over a week and the second you get out the first thing you want to do is come here to laugh at me. Well no thanks. You'd better get over it buster before I rescind your ass." OK so not completely accurate, and really not what I wanted to say. What was wrong with me, why couldn't I stop lashing out at him, I wasn't like this with anyone else. He'd stopped the laughing at least, only now he looked murderous again, maybe I should have let him laugh.

"Ignore you? I was hosting a new King if you remember, and one just a hairsbreadth away from killing me and and everyone connected to me, which includes you! He'd had me watched for some time, with Sophie-Ann incapacitated he knew I was the biggest threat to any take-over attempt. He only offered me a chance to live because he needed me under his control when he killed me, he wanted me completely in his power, it would be his right if I were his subject. So you'll forgive me if nursing your ego wasn't at the top of my to-do list.

"Also, as I recall, you threw me out, told me to 'scoot', did you not? You really did not seem all that keen to talk to me. I do not remember any messages that you had called, or did my staff withholding your calls, is that it? How many times did you call me?" I was stunned. I don't think I'd ever heard such a speech from Eric.

But the worst thing was he was right. I wanted to stay mad, to yell at him some more, but I just deflated. He was right, I had been totally selfish. I expected him to carry on yelling, but he just sighed and shook his head. We sat in silence for a while.

"You're right." I said finally. "I should have called you, or at least told you I was leaving. It was just too much. The bombing, you have no idea what it was like listening to all those minds, watching the bodies be pulled out of the rubble, seeing a pile of dust that may or may not be all that remains of someone you were talking to just yesterday. That kind of death and destruction might be every-day for you but it's not for me, and you may have heard what people scream from their mouths, but I promise you it's nothing compared to what they scream from their minds.

"And then we get back and before I can even think there's the Were war and then the takeover and then you got your memory back. Then when I can finally breathe I didn't hear from you, weeks and weeks with nothing and then I fell out with Jason and that was just the last straw.

"I felt like there was nothing good left, nothing to look forward to, I was just waiting for the next disaster." I was crying in earnest by this point struggling to get the words out.

Suddenly I was in Eric's arms and on his lap on the couch.

"Shhh." he murmured into my hair "You are such an enigma. It is so easy to forget you are human. You will run into the hornet's nest without hesitation but one ant in your kitchen and you run screaming." he was stroking my hair and rocking me gently.

"I don't understand." I sniffled. I couldn't believe he was holding me, that he was being nice after everything I'd done.

"You'll face off against the most dangerous vampires in the country but you cry when that red-headed waitress you used to work with calls you a bad name. When the bombs went off in Rhodes you got on and saved as many as you could, including me. I know it was hard on you, but you did it. Just like you went after Bill in Jackson and you looked after me against the witches, you even came to me here, and we will be covering more of _that_ later," he flashed me a look that caused a strange contraction in my belly but he was continuing.

"Even after what Bill had done to you. But then you run for your life because I did not call and you fell out with your brother. When someone you care about is in danger you are unstoppable but yet you refuse to accept the care of others. You think everyone is worth the fight but you. Others become protective of you because the one thing you are not willing to protect is yourself, and then you fight them on it. Henry was ready to rip out my fangs if I'd have hurt you in that compound, but he could not stop you coming."

OK, so 'others' was clearly him, but he was giving me far too much credit, especially after I'd treated him so badly. I wanted to get the conversation onto anything but me and jumped at the first thing that came along.

"But you and Henry are friends, for centuries, he says." Eric looked like he was struggling hard not to role his eyes, but he let me change the subject.

"Yes. In fact he was part of the reason I wanted to take the job. I've been looking into ways of getting out from under Felipe, and Henry is a master at re-inventing himself."

"Like Madonna?" I quipped, Eric laughed at that.

I had forgotten how easily Eric and I could do this, slip into casual conversation while all hell was breaking loose. Of course normally it was an external disaster or danger, this time it was my insides threatening to rip me apart. It was just so comfortable sitting in his arms, chatting like we so often had. I knew it was wrong but I found myself putting off the moment when I would have to confess and he would tell me it was too late.

"I'm sure he will relish that comparison. For vampires it's harder, physically we don't change and the people we are moving on from do not forget. Henry however has always succeeded, whenever he wants to move on and start again he just does. It's a skill of his."

"So that's why you got a perm, to change?" He laughed again, I loved his laugh.

"No that's was Felipe's idea."

"Felipe told you to perm your hair?" I was baffled.

"Yes."

"Why?" Eric looked at me and I saw a cautiousness in his eyes, though he kept his voice relaxed and disinterested.

"He thought it would humiliate me." he shrugged, but I could feel tension in the bond "He picked the suit too. He should have known better, this magnificence cannot be hidden even under bad hair and a bad suit." He ran his hand down his chest and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I had to laugh but it was short and didn't dispel my growing anxiety.

"Because of me?" I asked quietly, there was more to this, the disquieting fear was creeping through me.

"No, not entirely." Something in Eric's eyes became distant, he was keeping something from me, something big. "Of course he is not happy with me for losing you, however the bigger problem is that he doesn't like me but is stuck with me."

"Because of Victor? Pam mentioned that."

"Yes. I am the only thing keeping Victor from taking Louisiana, and he would not stop there if he succeeded. But Felipe does not like me personally. Plus he knows I am stronger than him, and a better vampire. He thinks I could possibly even overthrow him if I choose to do so, I certainly could have done so with Sophie-Ann, but I chose not to.

"Could you? Overthrow him?" I asked, my eyes wide with wondering exactly how powerful Eric was.

He just shrugged again as if it were neither here nor there.

"I have no interest in finding out. For him, it is like he holds his position at my grace and he hates that. Plus he cannot understand why I do not want to be King, it makes him nervous. He would kill me if he could, but physically he would lose against me in a fair fight and now politically he needs me. His current tactic is to try irritating me to final death, with things like the hair. But I have survived a long time, such things are petty and pathetic. I do everything he asks without complaint and it is driving him mad, I find that more than entertaining enough to put up with his shit."

"So, when Pam said he was punishing you, this is what she was talking about?" I asked cautiously. I felt a jolt of something through the bond but he pulled me against him, so I couldn't see his face, and stroked my hair again inhaling deeply.

"There have been some other things as well, but nothing I cannot handle, they are minor annoyances nothing more."

Then it was his turn to change the subject "Pam was most upset you did not contact her, especially when we heard you had sent messages to others. Of course her irritation was made worse by the fact that she didn't like it that she cared whether you contacted her." I could feel Eric smiling against my temple.

"I thought she'd be too mad at me. I didn't known what to say. I can't believe you made her and Bill make out." I sniggered remembering them at the gallery, wow that seemed a long time ago now. Eric laughed.

"Yes, one of my more genius thoughts. Not only did I punish her insubordination but I have pictures on my phone so can tease her with them whenever the need arises." Eric seemed very pleased with himself. "I shall save them for special occasions though. Loyal as she is, Pam is far more capable than Felipe of actually humiliating me if she feels it is warranted. I am really very proud of her."

"Only you would gage your estimation of a person by the amount of damage they can do to you."

"Hmmm," he was looking at me speculatively, this did not bode well.

"Eric" I said warningly

"What? I was just thinking of the damage you could do to me. I would bet you have some silver chains around here somewhere." His eyes were boring into mine. I was throbbing at the memory but I tried to ignore it and keep a straight face. Eric wasn't fooled for a second and his eyes deepened as I felt a swelling below me. He moved his lips towards me and I gasped but he didn't make contact.

About a millimetre from my lips he stopped. Then he drifted his head across my cheek and then slowly down my neck never making contact. I tried to stay still, to stay detached, but electricity flowed through the points he didn't quite touch. My skin heated and my heart raced. My breathing became shallow and I could feel a wetness start to pool. My fingers grabbed his t-shirt and I honestly didn't know if I was going to push him away or pull him to me when suddenly he whispered;

"Tell me lover, have there others?" I pushed him away

"What?" His eyes went hard and he clasped my upper arms

"Were. There. Others?" he said deliberately

"That is none of your business."

"It IS my business, you are MINE, now tell me, were there others?"

His grip was so hard tears came to my eyes, he realised it and let go. I jumped up off his lap and then he was standing as well.

"Yes, I fucked a whole football team." I said, Eric growled and looked livid "Oh for God's sake, No. OK. No there wasn't anyone else. But that was nothing to do with you. It was my choice. I belong to me. When are you going to get that through your _thick skull_." and I poked him twice in the forehead "You need to let go of this idea that I belong to you because I don't."

From nowhere Eric produced a stake. He forced it into my hand and then put the tip over his heart.

"As long as I exist," he said, his eyes blazing into mine "I will NEVER let you go. You are MINE! Now decide." He let go and put his hands to his sides. The moment he released me I pulled back, dropping the stake as if it had burnt me. I looked at him in shock, my whole body shaking uncontrollably.

Then I was on him, hitting every part of him I could reach.

"How DARE you." I screamed at him. I was crying and yelling and hitting him over and over. "How dare you. I hate you. I hate you. I ..." and his lips were on mine and I was clinging to him like he was life itself. Bruising my lips against his. I ripped the shirt from his back, digging my nails into his cool smooth skin and drawing blood. My dress was gone and his hands were everywhere.

His hand slipped into my panties and those long talented fingers started their work. I tipped back my head, gasping his name as I gulped air. He moved his assault to my neck and shoulder devouring me with his lips whispering "Sookie, my Sookie." over and over against my sensitive and responsive skin. My mind lost all grip on anything but uniting as much of us as possible. I arched my back pushing onto his fingers, pressing my chest against him and moaning his name in desperate pleading.

Then his cool firm body was pressed against the length of mine and I felt a wall at my back. I had noticed earlier that Eric was still looking pale after his ordeal, he was horny, hungry and angry, I was about to get the pounding of my life. I should have been scared but the adrenalin running through my body was having quite a different effect as I ran my hands over the defines of his muscles.

My bra and panties disappeared as I wrapped my legs around him. I wasn't sure when his jeans had been discarded but suddenly he was in me and I cried out with shock and pleasure, digging my nails into his beautiful butt. He was pounding me against the firm surface at my back like he was trying to push me through it, low grunts escaping him with every thrust. It should have been painful but I just begged him to thrust harder.

I was totally open to him willing him deeper into me though I couldn't keep up with his movements.

"Look at me" he growled, and I opened my eyes to stare deeply into dilated blue pools. 'MINE' his very essence screamed at me and I grabbed his head and thrust my mouth against his, drawing in his tongue and sucking as hard as I could. I felt the wall behind me shudder as his fingers gouged into the plaster. I could taste blood, though I wasn't sure if it was his or mine, maybe both. As I swallowed it down I felt our desire combine in our blood and that pushed me over the edge as we peaked together. Our bodies convulsed against each other as we both cried out and I was flying.

Then we were still. My face was buried in his chest as I tried to slow my breathing. I heard Eric mutter something his voice reverberating through his chest, I didn't understand the words but it sounded like he said my name at one point.

"Heimsk est, Sookie, hugar eigandi, es þú at augum í eld hrapar."

I was still wedged against the wall but I felt disoriented. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked over his shoulder. I gasped and gripped him tighter as I looked down on my living room. I wasn't against a wall. I was against the ceiling. I just stared at the mess of clothes and plaster scattered across my furniture far below.

**Translation: "You are foolish, Sookie, but possessed of courage, as you rush wide-eyed into the fire." **

**(I got this from an Old Norse poem, called Hervarar saga ok Heiðreks konungs. I don't know enough to be sure of the context, but by itself the sentence seemed to fit Sookie pretty well – obviously in the original it is not Sookie, but Hervor that is called foolish)**


	13. Bill?

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**This is my first attempt, please be kind. That said, constructive criticism welcome.**

Before I could gather my thoughts I heard the door open and Jeremy came in calling out.

"Sandy?" he surveyed the mess. I was just holding my breath hoping he didn't look up, grateful for the high ceiling due to the mezzanine level.

"Oh Shit! Sandy. Sandy are you here?" he ran off into the bedroom. I could feel Eric shaking with laughter and I wanted to hit him but Jeremy was back, I was scared any movement would draw attention to us. I saw Jeremy pick up the shredded material that had been my dress. Fear for me flooded his brain and I desperately tried to think of a way out of this. What if he called the police?

Then, to make matters even worse, Henry strolled in, casual as anything, and smiled at my friend and neighbour.

"Jeremy isn't it?" he held out his hand. Suddenly I realised that Henry would know we were here, and, apart from a (thankfully) large vampire, the only thing I had covering my whole body was a deep crimson blush. Eric shook harder and I pushed anger through the bond at him. The bastard was really enjoying this.

"Where is Sandy?" demanded Jeremy "What have you done to her?" I was impressed by Jeremy's lack of fear seeing as he knew he was facing a vampire. Henry just laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, she's fine. She's just been _held up_ somewhere that's all." he said laughing even harder.

I wanted to kill him, this was so not funny. I heard a small choke of laughter escape Eric and I dug my fingernails into his nipple. Unfortunately far from having the desired effect, I felt him harden inside me again. Damn vampires. At least he did stop sniggering as he was now busy nuzzling my neck.

"Fine? How is this fine?" said Jeremy waving the remains of my dress at Henry.

"Well, clearly a crime has been committed." said Henry and my gasp might have been audible if Eric hadn't put his hand over my mouth. "That dress looked particularly luscious on Sandy, it's true. And it is surely a crime to destroy it, but then, not all crimes are unpleasant."

Henry was looking Jeremy up and down with interest. I was pretty sure he was getting off on the scent of sex in the room, eww!

"But I heard her crying out." Jeremy was completely confused. Henry laughed again as I blushed.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure the whole state did." I hid my face against Eric as embarrassment washed over me. It had never been a problem in Bon Temps because my house was so secluded, in an apartment block however, I had a sudden flash of old Mrs Briggs who, though mostly blind now, could hear perfectly well. Oh no! Well, I would _have_ to move now.

Jeremy was looking from Henry's amused face to the torn dress.

"Oh" he said suddenly catching on and dropping the dress. "Well" Jeremy glanced around the room again. Suddenly he had a grin to match Henry's "Well it's about damn time. Looks like she's been making up for all that stupid abstinence at least." I wanted the floor, well in this case the ceiling, to open up and swallow me, I was mortified. Eric was shaking again. Henry was still looking at Jeremy with interest.

"I wonder if you might be interested in a walk on the beach?" He asked changing the subject suddenly. Jeremy looked at Henry as if seeing him for the first time. His hand jumped to his hair.

"Actually, I think that would be quite refreshing." Jeremy smiled. "You are sure Sandy is alright?"

"Oh, yes, she's positively floating." Henry laughed again. I was going to kill him. Where did I drop that stake. At least he then guided Jeremy out of the door.

Once Jeremy was safely outside Henry threw a wave over his shoulder at us and closed the door behind them. Eric waited a second then burst into laughter. I hit him as well as I could under the circumstances, which wasn't very well.

"It is NOT funny. Let me down, now."

"I beg to differ Lover, it is very funny. You know I think you should keep in touch with Jeremy, he's growing on me." Eric continued to laugh but he floated slowly down on his back with me laying on top of him. As soon as he landed on the couch I scrambled off him and started digging through the scraps of clothes and ceiling plaster.

"And what are you looking for exactly?" Eric asked, he hadn't moved and was watching me with an amused expression.

"That stake!" I said and continued looking.

"I see." Said Eric sounding unperturbed "So you _are_ going to stake me, you just wanted your wicked way with me _again_ first." he laughed.

"You or Henry, I haven't decided. Keep on though, maybe I'll do you both."

"Well you know I'm not one for sharing Lover, but I suppose it might be fun, just once." I threw a shoe at him which he caught of course.

"You know what I mean."

Finally I spotted the stake and picked it up. As soon as it was in my hand I remembered Eric standing there, his hands by his sides, waiting for me to choose. Tears sprang to my eyes and I took a shuddering breath. Eric was behind me in an instant.

"What is it?" his hands stroked my arms.

"Would you really have let me do it?" Eric took the stake from my hand and dropped it on the floor. He turned me to face him and brushed my hair from my face.

"I knew you wouldn't. Sookie, I know you, perhaps better than you know yourself at times." He looked at me carefully, tears were still running down my face and he kissed them away. "But yes, if you had wanted to, I wouldn't have stopped you." he said quietly pulling against his chest and stroking my hair. I didn't want to believe him, but he was right, I would never have done it so it was a mute point, I let it go.

We stood quietly for a moment until I felt him stirring against me. I pulled back quickly, realising we were both still naked.

"We'd better put some clothes on. I don't think my apartment would survive another round." I said. Eric laughed as he surveyed the damage.

"You may be right. It is a pity though. I have never done that before, it was quite enjoyable."

I looked at him surprised. "What, never?"

"No. Flying takes some concentration and I usually prefer to be fully focused when I'm with a woman. But I was worried I would hurt you, and it gave me another outlet for my … energy, it helped me to hold back. Still, I think I was a little rough, are you damaged?" he was looking me over carefully.

"I was a little rough myself." I mumbled looking down. Eric just laughed.

"Yes you were, you have become quite the little wildcat, it is very enjoyable. Luckily I heal quickly though or I would look quite a mess." he brushed his hand over his shoulder where my nails had dug into him over and over. There was a little dried blood but the marks were gone. I blushed "Of course now, I don't know whether I would rather piss you off or yield to you." he continued relentlessly his eyes dancing, "Perhaps I can try both." I couldn't think of a single thing to say to that so I walked off to my bedroom to find some clothes.

I was a little sore and noticed some soft shadows on my skin that I suspected would have been full on bruises if I hadn't taken Eric's blood. I noticed my skin was also glowing away. With a shock I realised I'd had Eric's blood three times in the last few days. He was right about one thing. I was his. I couldn't seem to stop myself. But I still wasn't sure how I felt about it. I loved him, but there seemed to be so many obstacles to us being happy, the biggest one being me. I still hadn't apologised. The opposite in fact.

I couldn't even remember what I yelled at him, and then the stake! The thought of him not existing made me hurt in a way that defies description. But then he was kissing me and the world fell away as it always does when Eric kisses me. I needed him. I would have to tell him I was sorry and take whatever he decided. He was angry but he still seemed to want me, I couldn't understand why.

I heard voices in the living room and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. Pam was here and was inspecting the finger gouges in my ceiling. My talk with Eric would have to wait, I'm ashamed to admit I was glad of another reason to delay.

"Personally, if I were her, I'd leave them. Most people won't even notice but it would be fun listening to the thoughts of the ones that did." Pam was saying as I walked in. I would have thought Eric would have liked this idea but he was giving her a hard look. He had at least tidied the rest of the living room so the marks in the ceiling were the only remaining evidence. Or maybe he'd had Pam do it, I wasn't sure how long she had been there, perhaps she had been outside the door the whole time.

"Hey Pam." I said as casually as I could but I was blushing again.

"Sookie, I'm glad you didn't stake my Master." I noticed the stake was sitting on the coffee table and wondered what Eric had told her about it. "I don't think I would have enjoyed killing you at all, in fact I'd have been quiet put out over the whole thing."

"Oh sure." I said as if we weren't talking about the murder of two people in the room "Anything to help you out, you know that. Would you like a blood?"

"Thank you." she said settling herself on the couch. It wasn't like her to play the gracious guest and I wondered what she was up to.

"So," I said figuring I'd get a shot in while I could. "You and Bill hu?" Eric laughed and Pam crushed the stake, which she had been examining, into splinters. The look on her face was murderous as I approached and I couldn't keep my casual façade up, I burst into laughter as well. I handed them both bottles of TrueBlood. I was going to sit on the couch next to Pam but Eric pulled me onto his lap on the chair. Pam looked as us curiously and I pushed on before she could asked any questions.

"Seriously, how did that come about?"

"I may have been, less than complimentary, about my Masters new hairstyle." Said Pam stiffly. She was really disgruntled, I decided to push my advantage seeing as it happened so rarely with Pam.

"And Bill? What did he do?" I asked trying to make it sound innocent but I had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep from laughing again. Eric roared with laugher and Pam narrowed her eyes at us both. Then in a much more successfully casual voice than I had managed she said

"But Sookie, you already know what he did. Or should I say, who." I stopped laughing at that, as did Eric whose whole frame tensed around me. Pam looked very smug. She was back on form.

"So tell me about the new men in your life." she said. I gave her a reproachful look. "What? You are always telling me it is polite to show an interest in the lives of others, so I am. Even though you have shown no interest in me for over a year now." She gave me a hard look.

"Pam, I already apologised for that. And I was interested, I got regular updates of what you were up to. I know you've been having theme nights at Fangtasia and that you were seeing a girl called Catherine for a while." I defended myself. Pam looked pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, our theme nights have been quite successful. We had a Buffy night, Catherine was human Willow and I was vampire Willow, we were very popular. I wasn't fond of the wig but Catherine looked very nerdy, I really do like that look. We even allowed the 'slayers' to have plastic stakes, it was a lot of fun."

Eric was very still behind me and I remembered how much he had enjoyed my Buffy tapes when he stayed with me.

"Are you still seeing Catherine?" I said trying to focus on the conversation at hand.

"No. she became clingy and demanding, I had to glamour her into the sudden need to travel Europe. Perhaps I will meet up with her when she returns and see what she has learnt." She flashed her fangs at me, and I worried for a moment exactly what she had glamoured into poor Catherine.

We chatted happily for another hour. Eric stayed silent but he didn't leave and he didn't let me off his lap. I felt like we were being chaperoned, it meant I couldn't ask Pam what Felipe had been up to, which I suspected was the point. Finally Pam decided she'd had enough small talk.

"So, are you coming home or not?"

"It's not that simple Pam, a lot of the reasons I left are still valid." 'and I can't bare it if I've ruined things with Eric', I finished silently in my head.

"I don't see that is the case." She said "The panther's hand has healed. Your brother is not having sex with every woman in sight. Eric and Sam are getting along, as well as one can get along with a shifter, so he will not give you a hard time. Amelia is missing her room-mate and now views the whole take-over night as something of an adventure, especially as she has received several lucrative contracts to ward buildings as a result. Bill is still sulking its true, but I will happily put him to final death if you ask." she looked very excited at the prospect and I scowled at her.

I was surprised at how many of my reasons for leaving Pam was aware of, she must have interrogated everyone I knew to get all the information. I was touched by the lengths she had gone to understand the motivation behind my actions. She still hadn't mentioned the main one, the one I was still sitting on, but I knew she would. She glanced over my shoulder briefly then got to it.

"As for you two, well you're are never going to work out your issues living in different states, though judging by the ceiling you have made a start at least." her lips twitched and I blushed, Eric remained still behind me. "Dear Abby says no problems are ever solved by not talking about them. Though I'm not sure if _that's_ what she means by thrashing things out." she indicated the ceiling with a quick lift of her chin. "So? What is the problem?"

"What about Felipe?" I said, not wanting to address her comments about me and Eric.

"Felipe will catch up with you sooner or later. We certainly did. You would be safer in Louisiana where we can protect you. Henry is good, but Felipe will just send more people and Henry cannot fight off everyone. Nor can he protect you during the day. At least in Bon Temps you have the Shreveport Pack, I understand you '_Friend_' status still stands. Plus you have your Shifter." she sneered slightly on the 'friend' part but otherwise it was a convincing argument. Eric tensed slightly at Pam's possessive pronoun but otherwise remained quiet and still as he had throughout, I could not tell what he was feeling, he had shut me out.

"I just need to think about it a little more. I know I made a mistake in leaving, or at least in how I left. I don't want to make another mistake because I didn't think everything through."

"You are being stubborn. But at least it is a comfort to know you have not changed much." she glanced at Eric over my shoulder "Fine, well we will be here for two more nights so think fast." and she got up. I stood also and Pam surprised me by giving me a quick hug. Before I could comment she was out the door. Eric stood behind me and I turned to face him but kept my head down.

"I …" I didn't know where to start.

"The decision to stay or come home is yours. Once you have decided we will take it from there."

Then he simply leaned down and kissed my cheek and was gone.

I thought about it all the next day. I had awoken thinking I would go home, but then James had called to say business was down and they didn't need me any more. Convenient! My instinctual reaction was to get another job just to prove I could. I knew I hadn't behaved well towards Eric, but that didn't mean he had a free pass to manipulate my life. More worrying was what that little episode boded for the future if I did go back. It was that kind of control over my life that I was trying to avoid. Yet the image of a life without Eric in it was empty and cold. I went back and forth all day. By evening I still hadn't made a conclusive decision. Shortly after darkness had fallen I sensed a void on my balcony. I knew who it was and I heated a blood and went out to sit next to Bill. We sat in silence watching the waves.

"So did you and Eric manage to _talk_ at all?"

"Bill!"

"I seemed to remember talking was very important to you, but I doubt that is something Eric would take into consideration." Bill's voice was full of bitterness. I hated to see him like this. Not that he had ever been cheerful and playful like Eric was but I missed Bill's quiet calm. It had always been very soothing. Especially when I had things to think through.

"You listen to me Bill Compton. I was not the one that ruined things between us. I didn't run off with an ex, I didn't nearly kill you and I didn't form the whole basis of our relationship on a lie. Now I am trying real hard to build a friendship with you, but if you can't be nice and you can't be supportive then just leave me alone because honestly I think I've had my fill of jealous vampire crap already." I stared at him and after a moments shock he dropped his eyes.

"You're right. You have no idea how sorry I am Sookie. Of what lengths I would go to, if I could take it back, if I could do it differently."

"Well you can't. What you can do is be a friend to me now." He looked so miserable that suddenly I felt bad. "Of course, I do understand if you can't. I mean I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't want to. Just be friends, I mean." I looked at him. The fact was I had really missed Bill, and I wanted him in my life. I just wished it didn't have to be so complicated.

"Of course I can be your friend Sookie. I will always be your friend, no matter what." He reached over and held my hand.

After a quiet pause that was beautifully peaceful he took a deep breath. "So have you decided what you want to do?"

"No. I keep going back and forth so much I just feel dizzy."

"Tell me what you are thinking."

"Well Pam made some good points, so at first I was thinking I would go home, but then my boss rang and made me redundant! It's just that kind of thing that really pisses me off. He is so high-handed!" I was careful not to use Eric's name. Bill had no such qualms though.

"I would love to tell you Eric had got you fired from your job, and it is the sort of thing he would do, but in this case I believe James was acting on his own."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a fellowship sympathiser. Your boss gave out your home address. He wasn't even glamoured, he gave it to then freely. You wouldn't be safe working for him now anyway. I believe Henry and Eric had a plan to deal with him, but it is irrelevant now." Bill spoke quietly and without emotion. I could tell he was trying not to pressure me one way or the other.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked curiously. He looked at me seriously.

"I think you should do what makes you happy." he said simply. I was touched, I could tell he really meant it. I thought for a moment then huffed.

"Well, that is the million dollar question right now. Even when I thought Eric had done the job thing, I was thinking at least with Sam he couldn't do that. But then the thought of facing Sam, and everyone. I miss my home but I'm scared to go back there. I'm not sure it will be a very friendly place."

"Sookie, all of us that love you know what you have been through these last few years. No one is angry at you for leaving. Well, your friends are not." he said with a slight smirk and I knew he did not count Eric among my friends. "If the only thing keeping you from your home is fear that you will not be welcome, you should go back. You will quickly find it is not the case. You have been much missed. And just because you return to Bon Temps it does not mean you have to be with Eric." He said a little hopefully. I gave him a look and he rushed on. "I just meant it's not an all or nothing decision." I waved a hand to sweep the issue of Eric aside, the decision wasn't just mine and Bill was not the person to discuss it with.

I shifted to another point.

"What about Felipe, and Victor" I shuddered. I don't know why I was more scared of Victor than Felipe, but I was.

"I can not believe I am going to say this, but I agree with Pam." he said wryly "When it comes to Felipe you would be safer with the protection of Area 5. I do not like Eric's claiming of you but it is your best chance to stay out of their clutches. And it need only be in name."

"You need to pack that in. Eric hasn't harmed me, ever, unlike you." I tried to pull my hand away but he held on. I could tell by his face he wasn't going to drop this, so I decided to distract him.

"You and Pam are agreeing now? That must have been some kiss." My tone may have been a little cutting. But the look on his face said clearly he was not ready to talk about it. I wondered if he ever would be. I dropped it.

"I think you should come home. And I think …" he took an unnecessary breath "You should be with Eric if that's what makes you happy."

"Thank you Bill." I said sincerely "Thank you for being my friend. For putting what I want and what I need above everything else. I'm sorry it's so hard for you. But I want us to be friends and I hope it will get easier." I said.

He had been holding my hand the whole time and he stood, pulling me up with him. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a full body hug. My body melded against his in a way that used to be so familiar. I could feel him breathing in the scent of my hair deeply, but it didn't feel creepy, I suddenly felt soothed, and relaxed. I tucked my head under his chin and closed my eyes.

Unfortunately, that was when Eric arrived and he was looking furious.


	14. Belonging

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**So guys, this is the last chapter for this story. It is an extra long one and I hope you like it. **

_**Previously:** He had been holding my hand the whole time and he stood, pulling me up with him. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a full body hug. My body melded against his in a way that used to be so familiar. I could feel him breathing in the scent of my hair deeply, but it didn't feel creepy, I suddenly felt soothed, and relaxed. I tucked my head under his chin and closed my eyes. _

_Unfortunately, that was when Eric arrived and he was looking furious_.

"Oh, keep your fangs in." I snapped before he could say anything. Luckily I had realised where the good feeling was really coming from, so I had some warning, though not enough to pull away from Bill in time. Although I was firm in my words I also made sure to let him know I was pleased to see him through the bond. "Bill was just helping me sort though my thoughts that's all. And you should be grateful to him as I've decided to come back."

Nothing from Eric

"To Bon Temps"

Still nothing

"To come home." I pressed on.

"Damn" said Eric finally with a completely blank expression. I blanched. He didn't want me to? "Well, in that case I guess I _still_ can't kill Compton." He said very seriously, then he flashed me a grin and pulled me into his arms and kissed me with the passion of the Gods, holding my face to his with one hand while the other extensively explored my butt. When he finally let me pull reluctantly away I realised Bill had left.

"That wasn't very nice you know." I said swatting at him. He raised an eyebrow in disagreement so I waved a hand to the empty balcony to clarify what I was talking about "Bill is my friend. You could try to be nice to him. Or at least not so mean."

"I am being as nice as I can to that … well lets just say, it is by your grace that he lives, if you ever change your mind just let me know." he actually sounded hopeful.

"Eric! You are not to hurt Bill."

"After everything he has done to you, hurt doesn't come close to what I want to do to him."

"That is between Bill and me. If I can forgive him, I'm damn sure you can." Eric just glowered. I sighed, I was never going to win that one.

"Well, he is going to be my neighbour again which I guess puts him back on guard duty. You can give him credit for that at least."

"True. I can rely on him to watch over you, whether I ask him to or not, whether you need it or not. He is practically a peeping tom. Peeping Bill, perhaps I should call him that from now on."

"You will do no such thing." Eric just flashed a wicked grin at me.

"Hmmm, maybe Compton does have further use. What would you be willing to negotiate to save him from being called Peeping Bill throughout all of Area 5?"

"Eric, you wouldn't!" but I knew he would. Damn it, I had no leverage, I couldn't even use the fact that I'd helped him when he was being held because he'd just want to share with everyone exactly _how_ I'd helped him, my favour-in-the-bank was worthless, if anything it gave Eric even more power over me. Why did I think this was going to end badly for everyone except Eric.

"What are you after?" I said cringing.

"Relax, it's not that big a deal really. Just a small interview with the AVL." he shrugged.

"An interview with the AVL? What for?" He was being too casual. Something was going on.

"Well, even though we did a good job of turning what would have been very bad press into very good press, the AVL were not happy that I was a little, over enthusiastic, when we came to get you the next night. There are some complaints from the human law enforcement and the AVL want to evaluate our connection to see if my actions were justified, if they are defensible. We need to convince them that we are together, that you are mine, otherwise I may face trial. Even humans can understand a man losing his temper when a woman he cares about has been taken. We must appear to be a couple so the AVL can defend my actions." He seemed to be picking his words very carefully and I suspected there was more to this than he was saying but I could hardly refuse. I didn't want Eric to get in trouble for protecting me. Again.

"Fine. Wait! What do I need to do, exactly?"

"You will have a small interview with someone from the AVL who will determine our relationship. If you could stick to the fact that we are lovers and that we have a blood-bond, it would be better for us than you declaring that you hate me and don't trust me as far as you can throw me."

"I don't hate you." Eric raised his eyebrows but his lips were twitching, I could feel how smug he was feeling "At least not all the time. If you could at least try to be nice between now and whenever this interview is, its possible I won't hate you at the time." Eric grinned at me. "OK so I tell some AVL guy we're bonded, then what?"

"They may want details of the bonding, again if you could stick to the fact that you chose to be bonded to me it would be better."

"But I did no such thing!"

"You did. You chose me over Andre. Though it would be better if you left Andre's involvement out of things when talking with the AVL."

"So I have to pretend I bonded with you because I wanted to. Why? What will it mean?"

A flash of hurt crossed Eric's face and I winced, that didn't come out right. I opened my mouth to apologise, and explain that I didn't resent the bond any more but he cut me off.

"Being bonded to me protects you from other vampires but it needs to be formally recognised to hold real weight. The problem is that the only witness, Andre, is finally-dead. When the AVL sanction our relationship it will make it harder for Felipe to take you from me." I looked at him "or from your life." he added hastily misunderstanding my look.

I thought about it for a minute. I wasn't sure I was going to get into a relationship with Eric. As much as I loved him, we still had a lot of issues, and it might be dangerous for him if I was seen as a weakness. Besides, despite the sex, we really hadn't talked about anything, and Bill was right I did need the talking as well if I was going to be involved with someone. But then we already had the bond, so it wasn't like we'd be changing anything. I figured pretending to be a happy couple for the AVL wasn't that bad, it wasn't like I'd see any of them again, and it was only for one interview. Anything that kept me from Felipe and Victor had to be a good thing. I didn't like the idea of pretending to have wanted the bond, but Eric was right I'd had a choice, just a very limited one. What was that saying about the the devil you know.

"OK, well I guess it's just one interview and if it will keep Felipe away that's good then, right?"

"Very good, I would say."

"That's it, nothing else? And you'll leave Bill alone?"

"I believe the agreement was that I wouldn't rename Bill, Peeping Bill, and you have my word, do the interview and Bill will remain just Bill."

"Fine."

This didn't seem so bad. I would have done it anyway seeing as Eric was in trouble for saving me. Besides, if it helped against Felipe it had to be a good thing. Of course I knew Eric would milk it, being very cosy and pushing me to say how wonderful he was several times, but I could live with that. Really I owed him that too.

"Great, We need to be there in two hours."

"What?"

"We're meeting with them tonight."

"You …" I couldn't think of a word bad enough "You already had this set up."

"Actually the AVL already had this set up. I really have no choice in this, not if I don't want to be put on public trial by the AVL."

"Public trial? But?" I blew out a long breath. "Fine, I suppose I should find something to wear."

"Pam will be over later with some clothes for you."

"I am not dressing like a fang-banger."

"Much as I would be glad to see you in your fang-banger outfit again, I have very fond memories of it, that is not the look we will be going for, so you can relax."

He suddenly got a very Eric look in his eyes. "In fact, I think some relaxation is exactly what you need." his eyes ran down my body and I shivered

"Eric? What are you …"

"I'm just doing as you asked. I'm being nice between now and the interview. I plan to be very nice in fact." He was so close to me yet not touching me it was torture.

"Wait." I said stepping back from him. He looked … well I'm not sure how he looked, a little like he was bracing himself, I guess.

"Yes Sookie?"

"I should … I need, to apologise to you." Eric looked stunned. I pushed on before I could lose my nerve.

"I should never have acted the way I did. I shouldn't have left and shut off the bond without talking to you. I was confused and scared and angry, but I should never have taken it out on you. You have always been good to me, and I knew you cared about me, and I care about you, but I was scared of that, scared of the damage you could do to me because of it, so I ran. I'm sorry Eric, I'm so sorry …"

I was rambling but I didn't get any further because he pulled me against him, pressing my face into his chest. He opened up the bond and I could feel an immense happiness flowing through him into me, it was staggering. His lips found mine and for a long time he just kissed me. Eric really knew how to kiss. Often his kisses were passionate knee-tremblers. This was no less intense but it was full of sweetness. The sort of kiss that can make a woman cry. It certainly did me anyway. Eric just kissed away my tears and carried on.

Gently he lifted me, without breaking the kiss, and carried me to my bedroom. He put me down and stood looking at me, brushing the hair from my face as his eyes roved over my features again and again. The he cupped my face in both his hands and kissed me again. Softly and slowly. His hands drifted down slowly and undid the buttons of my shirt, his knuckles brushing my breasts as he did so.

Once my shirt was off he was back to kissing, his hands stroking my neck, and down my back and up my arms and finally coming down to my breasts. He ran his fingers over them softly, then cupped them gently weighing them in his hands as his thumbs brushed my nipples through my bra. I was quivering and Eric slid his hands down to my waist lifting me ever so slightly and sitting me on the bed.

He knelt before me and undid my shorts, laying me back on the bed. I lifted my hips as he pulled them down, running his fingers the length of my legs as he went. Then he started working his way back up. Starting at my ankles, he kissed and stroked his way up my legs, giving equal attention to each one. I was panting and squirming with desire but he would not be rushed. When he got to the top of my thighs, kissing every inch of soft skin while his hands gently squeezed and lifted my buttocks, he then kissed my hips and moved up to my waist.

Lifting his head from my belly he ran his hands up my back and removed my bra. His eyes glowing as he observed my bounty with a quiet reverence. Finally he lay beside me and dipped his head to take a nipple in his mouth while teasing and rubbing the other with his hand. I was so glad to be able to finally reach him. I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed up into him as a moan escaped me.

I tried to stroke as much of him as I could reach, his neck and shoulders and back, along his arms, when I reached the hand on my breast he placed my hand where his had been and put his own hand on top of mine. Pressing down, he massaged me with my own hand as he flicked my other nipple with his tongue causing ripples of pleasure to undulate through me.

My thighs seem to spread of their own accord and I felt him smile against me before he swapped to the other breast. His fangs were teasing my areola as gentle fingers started stroking my inner thighs and over my mound, carefully avoiding my most sensitive spot. I moaned again and moved against him, as he danced around what I most wanted.

Bringing his head up to look down into my eyes, I saw pools of deepest blue brimming with passion and desire.

"Say it" he whispered hovering over me as I hovered on the edge.

"Eric" I moaned

"Yes?" he smiled with sweet curiosity but his fingers brushed over the wetness between my legs.

"I need … I need you Eric" I gasped as his fangs grazed along my neck.

"Try again, Lover" he said gently holding my hips firmly to the bed as I squirmed trying to rub against him.

"I want you." I said as his tongue flicked into the hollow of my throat.

"Closer, Lover." he smiled against my skin

"I … I …" his face was suddenly over mine again, his expression so open, so guileless, "I love you." I said. And he was glowing with triumph as his lips crashed into mine, his thumb rubbed against me and his fingers plunged deep. I was swept away before I had even drawn breath.

As I came to my senses his face was hovering over mine again, as my eyes focused on his, he grinned wickedly.

"I know." he said and then disappeared between my legs. Before I could utter a sound his tongue ran up the full length of my folds and my knees spread further apart as I pushed up against his face. I called out in a long groan, as his tongue licked again and again, then his mouth went to work in earnest and I was lost all over again. I was only vaguely aware when his fangs punctured the inside of my thigh as his fingers curled up inside me and wave after wave of pleasure ravished my body.

Then he was sliding up my body, rubbing all of him against all of me. I wanted to reach down and guide him, but he was already in, burying himself in me. In my sensitive state I felt my walls contract around him. A growl sounded in his throat as he pulled back and delved again. He increased the pace slowly and my fingers grasped at him, his eyes were holding mine in an iron grip and his arms crushed me to him. I could feel his climax building and I opened the bond to pour all my love through to him, I was beyond words but I knew he would hear me this way. He called out in that ancient language pushing so far into me I thought I be split in two, though my own climax made me more than willing to be so.

He collapsed on top of me as I ran my fingers down his back. The shock that went through him was almost enough to send me over again. He nuzzled my neck and wrapped me tight in is arms. After a moment he rolled over, bringing me with him, so I was laying across his chest. I traced patterns across his smooth firm skin as my breathing returned to normal.

"You know, that was wicked of you." I said, failing to scold due to the big grin on my face.

"It was." he acknowledged, "But you know that about me, in fact that is why you l…" I put my hand over his mouth before his could finish. He laughed and licked my fingers. Then he took one into his mouth to suck gently, pricking the tip with his fangs as he went and making a contented purr as he tasted my blood.

But he wasn't done.

"Surely it is not so hard to …" This time I interrupted him.

"Not so hard?" I asked, I had noticed a twitch as he suckled my finger, "Well I'll see what I can do about that." I smiled up at him and slid down the bed.

I was quite pleased to learn I was just as capable of making my Viking clench, gasp and moan without the silver chains, but my bedding would need to be thrown out after he accidentally shredded it as I sucked and stroked him to completion. When he came, he broke the bedside table. Though at least he grabbed that rather than me.

I was laying sprawled across him, our legs, arms and hair entangled, some time later when he kissed my hair and started speaking in soft tones.

"You aren't going to tell me what you and Henry were talking about?"

"No."

"I could smell magic, and I could feel … strong emotions … I thought they were for him at first, but when you spoke of him you didn't feel them. So then I thought maybe there was someone else, and you were talking about it with Henry."

"I was talking about someone else with Henry."

"Yes. Me! I realised that later." smug Viking "But that is not why Henry came to talk to you."

"No it isn't. But I can't tell you what we talked about. I don't want secrets between us and I won't lie to you, but I can't tell you what was said. It's not for me to say."

Eric was quiet for a while

"It wasn't just Felipe." he said obscurely

"What?"

"When I didn't call you. It wasn't just because of Felipe."

"Then why? I mean you were right, I could have called too, but …"

"I was angry with you." I just nodded. He had a right to be, I figured. "When I got my memory back, when I realised what we were, what we had been. Sookie you told me we had sex, lots of sex, but you never said … I thought you had no right to keep that from me, that it was wrong of you. I wanted to punish you."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. But to be honest, I really didn't think you'd like that part, I thought it would make you mad, and it was painful to even think about it."

"I understood that later. After you had gone. I remembered what you said in that nasty little rental of Sam's when I asked you about us. I realised what you had given up so that I could be myself again. That you did it, even though it hurt you. I remembered what I felt from you all those months and was finally able to make sense of it. You should have told me, but I understand why you did not, and I did not make it easy for you."

"But you remember it all now."

"Yes. As you were happy to exploit in the compound. Hmmm, in fact I am building quite the collection of memories with you."

"Won't Pam be here soon."

"Ha! Well you are right, but you will not be able to avoid me on this forever."

Pam knocked on the door while Eric was in the shower. I had been a little worried about the clothes she was bringing but as it turned out the outfit was not far from the sort of thing I'd often worn around Bon Temps. Pam carefully put my hair up so I looked mature and sensible. The dress was soft and pretty while being modest so I looked like the girl next door all grown up. I wore subtle make-up and minimal jewellery all of which was directed by Pam.

When we got to the AVL offices a young (looking) woman vampire met us and directed Eric upstairs while instructing me to follow her. I was half expecting an interview room like the ones in cop shows, with two-way glass and hard plastic chairs, but the room she led me to had two small but comfortable sofas and a table against the wall with coffee and cookies on it.

"May I get you anything Miss...?"

"Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse" Eric had insisted I had to use my real name, especially as part of the point in doing this was to hold Felipe off. "Coffee please." I said as she directed me to sit on one of the sofas. She brought me a coffee over with a cookie and sat opposite me. I was surprised she would serve me but then I realised that the main job of the AVL was to convince humans that vampires were just like them, so I figured it was part of the act.

"No need to be nervous Miss Stackhouse, I am Judy Ablewhite, we just have to clarify your version of events. With so much press surrounding this event, and several important issues coming up in Congress, we just need to be certain of our facts. I am sure you understand."

"Of course. I was a supporter of the Vampire Rights Amendment long before I met Eric." She beamed at me, but I was just telling the truth.

"So tell me what happened to you."

I ran through being taken by the fellowship from the moment I went onto the balcony to when Eric arrived to save me making it seem like they had targeted me simply because I knew vampires.

"Now, you and Mr Northman are in a relationship, is that correct?"

I cringed internally, he'd got me to say how I feel, but I still wasn't sure what exactly our 'relationship' was. Thanks to years of practice schooling my face I was able to ensure my uncertainty didn't show.

"Yes." I kept it simple so I didn't give anything away with my voice.

"Can you tell me the nature of your relationship? What are your feelings for Mr Northman?"

Well if I knew that I'd be a lot better off. I tried to stick to the truth, if not the whole truth. I hoped Eric wasn't outside the door listening.

"Against my better judgement, I guess I love him." she raised her eyebrows asking for more clarification. "He's a powerful character and can be overwhelming. He can be very high-handed on occasion. But then he has also been very sweet and kind to me at times. He has always been there when I needed him. Plus he's honest with me, sadly that's something I haven't had a lot of in my life, Eric tells me the truth. Well mostly, he tries to anyhow, he's still a man after all."

Judy laughed at that as I'd hoped she would, I didn't want to be too mushy and besides I could recall a few times, early in our acquaintance, he'd been less than honest with me.

"I understand he is very good in bed also, far beyond the normal for a vampire." Judy said with a smile.

I really didn't know what to say to that. He was good, a little too good in a way, but I wasn't about to discuss it with a complete stranger. I decided to change the subject.

"We also have a blood-bond."

"I see, and you have been bonded for how long?"

"Er, just over a year. We were bonded in September of last year."

"You're from Louisiana?"

"Yes."

"Was Katrina the motivation in your Bonding?"

"It certainly had a role in leading us to it." I was trying to stay as honest as I could, but Eric had said not to raise the issue of Rhodes unless I had to.

"Have you exchanged blood since the initial bonding?"

"Yes M'am." too much in my book, how did I keep letting that happen?

"How recent was your last exchange?"

"Yesterday." I mumbled, I was blushing furiously remembering the ceiling. I was sure the blood I had swallowed had been a mix of both his and mine.

I had looked down in my embarrassment and I glanced back up at her. She was smiling at me indulgently.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, I think that is everything I need. I just need to go and complete some paperwork, I will have my assistant Mandy come and take you up to Mr Northman." and she was gone.

Mandy was a human and very cheerful. She chatted away about how nice vampires were and how she couldn't understand why people were prejudice, when really they weren't that different from everyone else, and in fact nicer than many humans she'd met. She didn't know there were a whole bunch of small holes in her head from being glamoured regularly.

Eric smiled at me as I was brought into a room entirely made of glass with a big table in the middle surrounded by chairs. It looked like a board room in a film. I smiled back at him and Mandy introduced me to Louise, who sat me forcefully in a chair next to Eric and offered me more coffee which I accepted. Then she sat opposite us, which considering the size of the table put her a long way off. She didn't speak so I dipped into her head and discovered she was in a bad mood because she was on her period so all the vampires kept sniffing at her and she wished they'd get this over with so she could go for the day.

Eric reached under the table and placed his hand over both of mine which were in my lap. I remembered him doing that a long time ago in my kitchen back in Bon Temps when Bill went missing. I remembered how I thought he might crush all my fingers. I turned my hand up to hold his. As if he had read my thoughts Eric leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I told you that you wouldn't always be so afraid of me." He sounded so pleased with himself I couldn't help but laugh. Then I remembered what else he had said and decided to deflect before he could mention it.

"Well just don't start rubbing yourself all over me like a cat again, there are people present." He looked completely shocked and I laughed out loud startling Louise who had been lost in thought.

"A cat?" Eric was trying to look offended but I could see he was amused and I laughed harder.

"Sorry to interrupt." Judy was back. A whole bunch of humans and vampires filed into the room behind her and sat at the table. Eric rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. He leant down and kissed my temple.

"We have a few more questions for you both." Judy smiled gently at us.

"So Sookie, why don't you tell me how you two met." she looked at me expectantly. I didn't know what the story was suppose to be, I decided to go with the truth, well in part at least.

"Eric owns a bar near where I live. I first met him when I went in with a friend one night."

"This is the vampire bar, Fangtasia?" her tone was encouraging but I thought she was wondering if I was a fang-banger.

"Yes, it is. I only went in because of some trouble where I live. Eric was kind enough to help me."

"Trouble?" She was genuinely curious now.

"Yes a man, a human, was hurting women in the area that were known to have associations with vampires. Luckily we were able to discover who it was and stop him." She was really pleased with this information, vampires helping to save humans from other humans was good PR.

"It was Sookie that caught him." Eric piped up before Judy could get too excited. "At great personal risk. Sadly she was hurt during the confrontation, it was very traumatic for her." Eric's tone made it clear we should move to another topic. I squeezed his hand gratefully. I didn't want to go into the details, though I suspected there was something about it he didn't want them to know also, maybe it was that I'd been dating Bill at the time. Judy was looking back and forth between us, suspecting something wasn't being said. I reminded myself we were here to show we were a couple so that Eric wouldn't be put on trial for hurting humans when he came to save me.

"Eric was very kind, and sent me the most interesting flower arrangement while I was recovering in hospital." I said pulling a face at him. Eric laughed and Judy seemed satisfied by our interaction.

"So the events of this week are not your first encounter with intolerance Sookie. Mr Northman do you find you often have to fight to protect Sookie?" I could tell she was worried that letting him off this time might backfire if he was to hurt someone else next week.

Eric laughed charmingly and I saw her aggressive stance slip, Eric could charm just about anyone, human or vampire.

"Not at all, I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea, especially about Sookie." Eric transferred my hands into his left hand and move his right arm round my waist protectively.

"She has been residing here in California without you, can you explain that?" Judy was working down a list of some sort.

"She is very protecting and brave. If people she cares about are threatened, and she sees vampires as people the same as humans, her instinct is to defend them. This has led to more than one encounter with the fellowship and people that think like them. She came to California to take some rest after several unpleasant incidents involving both humans and vampires. We are hoping things will be quieter for her now and she is returning to her home."

"You and Miss Stackhouse, don't live together normally though as I understand it." the frown on Judy's face indicated she thought this would be a problem.

"We do not." Eric answered smoothly, "Sookie does not feel it would be right to live together without a wedding recognised by the State, one she could share with her family and friends, and I respect her values." I thought this was a good answer as they couldn't ask us to change our living arrangements without a change in the law first.

"Well I think we have enough" said Judy, she looked round the room and got several nods "We just need you to sign some forms and we'll be done." Eric let go of my hand and started reading the papers she had handed him. He had picked them up and I couldn't see what they said. Judy put another form in front of me.

"This is just a written record of your private interview, we'll need you to sign it to say it is a true record." She said putting a sheet if paper in front of me. I noticed Eric glance over clearly wanting to know what I had said about him, and tilted the page so he couldn't read it. He flashed me a grin.

The rest of the people left so it was just Judy, Eric and I in the room.

"Fantastic job. Your answer about the living arrangements was so perfect I might use it in the press conference." Said Judy. The mood in the room had shifted and I felt like I was missing something. I realised we'd just put on a performance for the rest of the crowd and that we could drop now that it was just us. Then Judy's words sunk in.

"I'm sorry, the press conference?" I asked. Eric started rubbing my arm and pushing calm through the bond.

"Yes, I arranged it with Mr Northman earlier tonight. We need you both present for a press-conference regarding the Fellowship's actions against vampires and humans. Don't worry, you don't need to say anything, just stand in the background and look upset about the whole thing while Mr Northman comforts you. You make an attractive couple it will be quite the visual." She grabbed the papers we had signed and started to the door.

A press conference, what? But then it made sense. I mean, both Eric and I had been victims of the fellowship and he had been instrumental in stopping them and had already been on TV saving the school-girls. Plus as a vampire-human couple we were great PR for the AVL. Eric was watching me closely to see what I would do, his arm was still around me. I figured if he thought it was OK it must be, but I didn't really like the idea and I wish he'd given me more warning.

"Fine." I huffed. I shot him an unfriendly look and started to get up. I was desperately hoping it was only local news, the last thing I needed was more attention.

"I don't think you need to act upset until we go into the press room." Said Eric with a smile as he stood behind me.

"Who said anything about acting?" I grumbled. I followed Judy down the hall to a door at the end. She stopped before going through.

"Oh, and you should wear this." she shoved a ring on my hand "Relax, you'll be fine." and with that she shoved me through the door.

I couldn't see anything and I couldn't hear over the wave of noise that bombarded me. I felt Eric grab my hand and rub soothing circles with his thumb. He leant down and kissed my temple pushing strength and love through the bond.

I was blinded by flashing lights and deafened by people screaming questions. There had to be a hundred members of the press there, all taking photo's or filming, and all asking questions at once. This in itself might have overwhelmed me but the thoughts took it to a whole new level. It was like everyone in the room was a really strong broadcaster, probably because they were all trying to get their question answered so they were reaching out, mentally as well, trying to get noticed. The thoughts were all about the Fellowship plot so I was bombarded with images of tortured vampires; of murdered fang-bangers; of grimy cells with blood-soaked floors; decapitated bodies; scared, crying school-girls; grieving families; angry fellowship members, death, dying, torture, fear, sadness, anger, over and over. Eric could feel my distress and wrapped his arms around me holding me tight against him and pouring soothing into my ear and through the bond. Drawing on his strength I started to put up my shields bit by bit.

By the time I had managed to shield enough to take in what was happening, things had calmed down. Judy was answering questions and most people were focused on her, though several were still taking photo's of Eric and I. I tried to focus on what Judy was saying.

"Normally, of course Vampires are careful to not harm humans, or indeed anyone, but Mr Northman may have been a little less cautious than usual in his concern for his wife. He has expressed regret for that, and we are all glad that no one sustained serious damage. I think most people can understand a man getting a little, shall we say 'heated'" she laughed, oh ha ha, a heated vampire, "when the object of his affection has been harmed by others." A rumble went through the crowd. Well they certainly thought so.

Eric kissed the top of my head. Wait what did she just say. 'Wife'!

"Of course their relationship sadly is still not supported by our great Nation. It has been recognised and ratified by the AVL but sadly not their own State. It is very hard, on Sookie especially. She has said she wishes for a ceremony that she can share with her family and friends, and that will be recognised by her community. She has good Christian values and will not live with Mr Northman without it. He of course respects her values. The AVL is greatly saddened that two people in love should be kept from one another in this way and wish to state, on record, that our community is willing to support them even if the wider one does not. As far as we are concerned they are married."

The bastard had set me up. The AVL had declared us married and then announced it to the press. I knew Eric had known all about this, had probably planned it. That's what the interviews and paperwork were about, not some damn trial. Eric had lied, and got me some form of married to him. I was beyond livid. I was betrayed again. I let myself love him, I open myself to him and the first thing he does is this. He hadn't even said he loved me, not that I'd expected him to, but now this. Why wasn't he ever holding a stake to his chest when I needed him to.

I wanted to have a go at him but he had his arms so tight around me I could barely breathe. Let alone speak. In my fury my less than stellar shields failed and the images started pouring in on me again. My legs were no longer supporting me but Eric's hold kept me in place. He was still shushing and kissing my head. Angry tears ran down my face and I reached up to wipe them away. As I did, the ring that Judy had forced on my hand caught the light and the photographers started snapping away again. I had forgotten it was there in the shock of the press-room. Of course I understood what it was about now. I wanted to take it off, to throw it across the room, but Eric's hold was too tight and my other hand wasn't free.

Then I was being half carried from the room by Eric. It was such a relief when the door closed behind me shutting out the noise, the lights and much of the thoughts. I shook myself (as much as I could in Eric's firm embrace) and closed my eyes for a moment trying to clear the images from my head.

I opened them again to note that Judy was with us.

"You were both wonderful, if that doesn't get a marriage amendment I don't know what will. Tears and everything! Absolutely wonderful." Judy was clearly delighted "Our lawyers will take care of the charges against you regarding the human injuries sustained during the rescue. I doubt you'll hear any more about it. Here are the papers referring to the AVL's recognition of your relationship." She handed him a folder "Best of luck." and she was gone.

Eric lifted me up and was out the door and into the sky before I could catch my breath. I thought about pitching the folder out to sea but I couldn't work out what Eric had done with it. A few minutes later he set us down on a patch of beach some distance from any housing but not that far from my apartment. I pulled away from him immediately.

"I am sorry." He started, I looked up, surprised. Eric was apologising? Was it a mistake after all? Maybe the AVL had insisted he play along with it or something. "I did not think about the press with your gift, I should have insisted on a private interview, away from the crowd. Are you all right?" It took me a minute to work out what he was talking about, I was so distracted by the whole marriage thing.

"Oh, it was fine, well it wasn't but I managed to get enough shields up to make it bearable. Of course I _might_ have been able to do a better job on my shield if I wasn't in _shock_ from discovering I've _apparently_ just got MARRIED." my voice was vagarious, I glared at him.

"Sookie, calm down." he was actually took a step back from my advance "Nothing has changed, except the AVL are now 'witness' to my ..." my eyes flashed and he amended what he was going to say "... to our bond. It provides protection from Felipe. He cannot touch you now without going up against the whole AVL." he grinned.

"But we're not actually married?" Felipe was really not the issue I was concerned with here.

"Yes, we are." he kept his face blank but I could feel happiness through the bond.

"You lied to me."

"I did not lie. I may have omitted to mention some things, but I did not lie."

"And you didn't think this was something I needed to know beforehand? Something I should have a say in?"

"I didn't think you would agree. You are so stubborn and in denial about your feelings for me. I could not afford you going off at the AVL, you would probably have turned a powerful ally into an enemy. I have told you before that I will protect you, and I will, even from yourself" he was trying to sound like he was angry and it was my fault I hadn't been told, but he was just so damn happy about this.

"No, Eric! Just, no! We are not married. That thing, with the AVL" I was running through the events in my head. "You! You set this whole thing up! How long have you been planning this?" He had, I could see it on his face, and he was proud of it. Oh this was beyond the pale.

My hands clutched at the air by my sides as I imagined having that stake back. Eric looked like he was just waiting for me to get over it. I took a deep breath "It doesn't matter. We are NOT married. That was not a wedding. It was a brief meeting in which I told a bunch of lies. Weddings start with one person _asking_ the other for one thing, I remember quite distinctly that I was not _asked_ anything." Eric took a step towards me ending my rant. He tried to keep his voice even.

"I realise that human marriages work somewhat differently Sookie, but the fact is according to vampire law we are married, and in a way we have been married since Rhodes. What did you think our blood-bond was?" He was getting angry now, well about time.

"Fine, then I want a divorce."

Eric looked hurt for a fraction of a second but then he smiled.

"Well you can't have one. Among the vampire community marriage has a minimum duration of one hundred years. You can petition for divorce after that. But it still wouldn't end the bond."

"One hundred years. Hello, not a vampire."

"Well that is up to you, of course. But you participated, you accepted my blood, in fact I remember quite vividly you taking my blood entirely of your own accord not so long ago after giving me yours when I was not in a position to refuse. Then you signed the paperwork confirming our bond and your love for me. Besides what do you think the AVL will do if you go to them and say you lied after they have made a public announcement supporting our relationship? Especially as you did not lie, I saw what you said and I know it is the truth. The deed is done and cannot be undone."

"Well you had better damn well find a way to _make_ it undone."

"No. Besides even if there were a way, which there isn't, I don't want a divorce. I want to be married to you."

"You, what?" Well that sure took the wind out of my sails "What do you mean you want to be married to me?" I asked uncertainly, I had been on such an emotional roller-coaster all night I just couldn't take any more "Why …" but Eric was kissing me. He was just so good at it. It was infuriating. And indecently pleasurable.

He was flooding the bond with his happiness and desire. I could feel warmth spreading through my body and a wetness between my legs. Damn him.

"I mean." he whispered huskily, when he stopped to let me breath "I want to be married to you. Just accept it. Why do you fight me so hard Sookie?" but he didn't let me respond, he was kissing me again. I could have got lost in him as his lips moved expertly against mine. But I was still so angry, and scared, and for some strange reason disappointed. Stupidly I started to cry. Eric pulled back.

"Sookie." he said exasperatedly "You have already accepted you are mine, what is the problem?"

"I have done no such thing." I said shocked.

"Yes, you have. I gave you a choice. Be mine or stake me. I have not been staked therefore you are mine. Plus you have finally admitted you love me." he was very smug about this.

"I … but … Eric, that's not fair, I wasn't going to stake you."

"And why is that?"

"Because … well …" I still had tears in my eyes, Jesus I was sick of crying, Eric kissed them away.

"Because?" he said softly

"I … I just couldn't do it."

"But why couldn't you do it Sookie?"

"Because … you would be dead … finally dead I mean … I couldn't bare it" I said finally, looking down. "Even when I hate you, or when I'm scared of you, I hate even the thought of anything happening to you." Eric was licking the tears that were now pouring down my face and rubbing my back "I do love you, that's what you want to hear right? But can't you understand that I want my life to be my own? That I hate being manipulated or forced into things."

"There are some things we do not get a choice in. I have not changed our essential relationship, I have simply had it formally recognised for what it is, which is to our advantage considering Felipe and Victor. What is it you think you are losing by accepting being mine?"

"Hu?" OK not the most eloquent response but I really had no idea what he was talking about in terms of not having a choice.

"You _are_ mine Sookie, whatever either of us do, that is a done deal. But it is not the full deal. I am also yours. That's a done deal too." he didn't sound entirely happy about it which made me think he was telling the truth. I lifted my eyes to look at him. He looked right back at me. There was no deception in his eyes, no teasing or trickery. The raw openness of his gaze was panoptic. We stood, staring into each others eyes for a long time. All my anger and fear seemed to melt away and there was just calm and contentment.

All my life I had wanted to belong but hadn't, and here was someone offering me that belonging and I was fighting it. Eric had never asked me to be anything but myself. Being 'his' didn't necessarily have mean losing myself. It was just so hard to believe that this amazing creature before me would want me. I couldn't understand why he would bother, especially after all the trouble I have caused him. Some of which I still had to find out about. But that did seem to be what he was saying, that he wanted me. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing being his, and if he tried to pull any of his ordering me around crap I'd just order him right back, after all he had said he was mine right.

When we had been stood for a long time Eric finally added

"After all, isn't that what a marriage is?" and flashed me a wicked grin. I swung my hand back to swat him playfully but he caught it and lifted me to kiss me, pulling my legs round his waist and tipping forward slightly so I had to cling on so as not to fall. Which meant I was completely wrapped around him when I heard a gagging sound behind me followed by Henry's voice.

"Leave them alone Pam, they are newly-weds." I pulled away but Eric wouldn't put me down.

"Urgh! You don't have to live with them. Honestly Henry you should try a month in Shreveport you'll soon see."

"I think I might do that. I suspect it will be an interesting place to be in the next few weeks. Besides I haven't been released from my obligation yet." he smiled at me, his eyes were twinkling.

Eric dropped me gently to the ground. "What obligation?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"Sorry old chap, I am not at liberty to reveal that."

"Sookie?" Eric turned to me.

"I really couldn't say."

"I think you could say."

"I truly couldn't" I said putting my hand reassuringly on his chest. "Eric, I will not lie to you. I may omit mentioning some things, but I won't lie." Pam laughed at that, clearly recognising it as something Eric had said.

"I think, Mrs Northman, we need to work on our communication." Eric grinned back at me and I scowled.

"Clearly, for a start don't call me that. I'll put up with the AVL thing because of Felipe but I only just got my real name back, I'm not taking another fake one." Pam laughed again, and Eric looked exasperated. I did understand what Eric had said about us being each others but no matter how much I loved him, I wasn't about to accept a marriage I'd had no say in, to man I hadn't even been on date with. Unless you count kidnapping, torture and blood exchanging a date – which come to think of it he probably did – but still it wasn't a proper marriage as far as I was concerned, and I certainly wasn't taking his name.

"Well, we should plan for your return. Will you be bringing much from here?" Pam had switched to practical mode so quickly it took me a second to catch up.

"The furniture is all rented with the apartment, so just clothes and stuff."

I took Eric's hand and we started back towards the house planning how we were going to transport everything. I was going home.

**~ The End ~ **

**Acknowledgement – obviously the whole 'omitting' line is a play on Ms Harris' 'I may not tell you everything I know..." line. I wanted to use it but it came after the point at which I broke from the books.**

**Mass Kudos to Ms Harris for creating such a wonderful world and such vibrant characters.**

**I am already planning a follow up to answer the questions I didn't get to in this story. What Felipe has done to Eric being the big one. Will the course of love run smooth? Well it's unlikely to be honest, with two such stubborn and antagonistic characters but there is lots of fun to be had too. It will pick up where this one leaves off. **

**Thank you everyone who has read my story and big thanks and virtual hugs to those of you kind enough to comment. There will be a bit of a delay before I start posting the next story as I won't have access to the internet for a week or two, but I promise I will be working on it.**


End file.
